The Seal
by Shadow Kick
Summary: This is a sequel to The Dueling Games. (I used the UDE promo of The Seal) Dartz needs employees, so he gathers up the Dazzlings who have been dueling to stay off the streets. He has also sealed off Twilight's portal to Equestria, so she's stuck here with Sci-Twi and the others. Twilight, Rainbow and Sunset are chosen to wield the three Legendary Dragons, but will they be enough?
1. Discord Appears!

The Seal

It was the day after the Friendship Games Duel Tournament, Snips and Snails were both out to duel Sunset Shimmer for her Egyptian God card and hopefully discover the location of the other two.

"So, who gets to duel her first?" asked Snails.

"We'll do rock-paper-scissors," said Snips. "Which _I_ will win."

"Yeah right," said Snails.

"Hello?" asked Snips. "How do you think I got the name Snips?"

"Hey, that's not fair!" said Snails. "Why don't we have a duel instead?" Snails closed his eyes and waited for a response, but Snips was gone. "Hey! Snips!" Snips looked over his shoulder at Snails and smiled. Snails eventually caught up to him.

"I guess that's why they call you _Snails_ ," said Snips. "You're slower than any Snail I've ever eaten."

"Ever watched the movie 'Turbo'?" asked Snails.

"Are you kidding?" replied Snips. "That movie was bull shi-oof!" Both boys ran into a tall man in a hood.

"Excuse us, sir," said Snips.

"Yeah, we're sorry," said Snails.

"No need to worry about that," said the man. "You two will be stripped of your souls soon enough."

Snips gasped.

"Are you the Grim Reaper?" asked Snails.

"No, now rise to your feet and duel!" the man unveiled himself.

"Discord?!" asked the two boys.

Discord's eyes began to glow green as he activated a blade-like duel disk. "Let's duel."

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were talking to Princess Twilight after she had just come out of the Wondercolt Statue.

"I knew it!" said Pinkie.

"I can't believe my eyes," said Applejack.

"So, does this mean there's another of usin that _other_ world?" asked Rainbow.

"Yeah, I've seen them," confirmed Sunset.

"What are they like?" asked Fluttershy.

"So that's why we get _Pony_ tails and ears," said Rarity.

"Wow, you're really a Princess?" asked Sci-Twi.

"Mm-hmm," answered Twilight. "But I don't prefer _Royal_ treatment."

"Please, call me Twi," said Sci-Twi.

"Alright," said the Princess.

"If you take off your glasses and let your hair down," said Spike. "You're identical twins."

"Yay!" cried Pinkie. "Now we have two Twilights, which means, two times the fun!"

"Good thing school's over," said Applejack. "I think everyone would freak if they all saw two of you."

Now Twilight realized what Princess Celestia meant by upsetting the balance of _this_ world.

"Hey, anyone wanna get some new cards?" asked Rainbow. "There's a sale going on at the local shop."

"Sure," said Sunset.

"Why not?" said Rarity.

"I'm up for it," said Applejack.

"Let's go!" said Pinkie.

After a while of looking around at the card shop, the girls headed back to the statue.

"Check it out!" said Rainbow with excitement. "The Crush Card Virus! What a bargain."

"Hey, check this card out," said Twilight.

"Whoa! Is that Neos?!" asked Rainbow. "Do you know how rare that card is?"

"Not really," admitted Twilight. "Remember? I'm not from here."

"One guy at Crystal Prep has that card," said Sci-Twi. "But I forgot who he was."

"What does Neos do?" asked Pinkie.

"You can base a whole deck on him," said Rainbow. "But the cards are a little hard to find. Keep him, you never know when he might come in handy."

"These Red Eyes cards are awesome," said Sunset.

* * *

In a dark temple, lit by torches, a man in a cloak stood before an altar and chanted, "Great deities of domination, I call upon thee. Use the Princess's force to penetrate the dominion of the beasts and liberate the fury of ten thousand years!"

* * *

"Alright," said Twilight. "Well, I have to get going, glad the whole 'magic' problem was resolved."

"See ya next time, Twilight," said Applejack.

"Come back soon," said Rarity.

"Adios," said Pinkie.

"Hey, next time, I gotta show you my new motorcycle," said Rainbow.

"Bye," said Sci-Twi.

* * *

In the dark temple, the cloaked man laughed. "You're not going anywhere, Princess."

* * *

Just as Twilight was about to walk through the portal, the magic in the statue shocked Twilight and pushed her back.

"Twilight!" cried the girls.

"Are you alright?" asked Pinkie.

"Does anything hurt?" asked Applejack.

"Should I call an ambulance?" asked Fluttershy.

"No, I'm okay, I guess," replied Twilight.

"What happened?" asked Rainbow.

"I don't know," said Twilight. "It was like the portal… rejected me."

"You sure you're okay?" asked Sunset.

"Yeah, I'm alright," assured the Princess.

"Let's head over to my place," said Pinkie. "Maybe we can have another slumber party. After all, it's the weekend."

"Cool," said Rainbow.

The eight girls headed over to Pinkie's house, what they didn't know is that they were being shadowed by three mysterious figures.

As the girls walked over to Pinkie's house, they came across Snips and Snails walking around disoriented.

"You guys okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"The age of destruction is here," said Snips.

"Soon your souls will be offered to the great beast," added Snails.

"No, they're not okay," said Rainbow.

* * *

At Pinkie house, she brought out some snacks.

"Who wants ice cream?" asked Pinkie.

"Me, please," answered Fluttershy.

"No thanks," said Rainbow.

"Pass," said Applejack.

"More for me, please," said Pinkie.

"I don't understand," said Twilight. "Why would the portal suddenly lock me out?"

"I have no clue," said Sci Twi. "Maybe something happened to the statue when I blasted it."

Suddenly, Pinkie's house alarm went off.

"What the?!" asked Rainbow.

"Someone broke into the house!" cried Pinkie.

All the girls screamed, but Spike went to confront the intruder.

"Spike, no!" called Sci-Twi.

"I found Slifer!" said a female voice.

"Wait a minute!" said Rainbow. "I recognize that voice." Rainbow rushed after Spike.

"Rainbow, stop!" cried Sunset.

"Hold it right there!" yelled Spike.

"You!" cried Rainbow.

The intruder ran out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Rainbow, but then, two huge headlights suddenly blinded her.

The other girls rushed outside. "What's wrong, Rainbow?" asked Sunset.

"Check it out!" answered Rainbow.

"No way!" said Pinkie.

"Not you three again!" said Applejack.

Two girls were sitting on motorcycles, the third hopped on her bike and ignited the engine. It was the Dazzlings!

"You want your card back?" asked Sonata.

"Whatta you think?!" answered Sunset.

"All you have to do is get past us," said Aria as she held up her duel disk.

"If you can," said Adagio.

"So, what's it gonna be?" asked Sonata.

"That card is _my_ property!" said Sunset.

"Sorry, but Slifer serves a new master now," said Adagio. She then placed the card on her disk and the hologram of Slifer appeared. Aria and Sonata then summoned Obelisk and Ra.

"What in the world?!" gasped Rainbow.

"Where did you find those?!" asked Sunset.

"If you want your card back, follow us," said Adagio. The three girls road off laughing.

"After 'em!" cried Rainbow.

"Wait, Rainbow!" said Rarity. "This could be a trap of some sort."

"Whatta talking about?" asked Rainbow. "They don't have any powers, remember?"

"Oh yeah, we destroyed their pendants," said Twilight.

"Who are those girls?" asked Sci-Twi.

"Old enemies of ours," answered Applejack.

"Come on, hop in my Hummer!" called Pinkie.

"Since when do you have a Hummer, Pinkie?" asked Rarity.

"My parents bought it yesterday," said Pinkie as she turned on the motor.

"Do you even have a license to drive that kind of vehicle?" asked Rainbow.

"Yep." Pinkie held up her driver's license.

"Then are we waiting for?" asked Rainbow. "Let's go!" Everyone hopped in except one.

"Come on, Fluttershy!" called Applejack.

"I'll just stay here with Spike," said Fluttershy.

"I'm in here!" said Spike through the window. Fluttershy gulped.

"Do you want stay here, _alone_?" asked Rainbow.

"Alone?" asked Fluttershy in a scared tone. "Move over, Applejack!"

" _I knew that would work,"_ thought Rainbow.

"Hang on!" said Pinkie as she slammed on the gas.

"Whoa!" cried the girls. "Slow down, Pinkie!"

But she didn't.

* * *

The girls eventually caught up to the Dazzlings and followed them to an old construction site.

"I can't believe the Dazzlings picked an area like _this_ for a duel," said Rarity in disgust.

"Where are they?" asked Rainbow.

A sudden chuckle came above.

"Who's there?!" asked Sunset.

"Show yourselves!" Called Applejack.

"Very well," said the voice from above. A hooded man jumped off a bulldozer and onto a constructed floor. The man reviled himself as Discord.

"Discord?!" gasped Fluttershy.

"You mean the janitor?" asked Pinkie.

"I knew he was no good!" said Rainbow. "I could tell from the second Principal Celestia hired him that he was a freak!"

Spike growled at the middle aged man.

"Anyone who dresses like _that_ is obviously evil," agreed Rarity.

" _Just like in Equestria,"_ thought Twilight.

"I'll make this quick," said Discord. "I have something you want, the three Egyptian God cards. And you have something _we_ want, Princess Sparkle. Your soul."

"My what?!" gasped Twilight.

"Her soul?!" asked Sunset.

"What in tarnation is he talking about?" asked Applejack.

"Look, just give me back my card and there won't be any trouble!" Ordered Sunset.

"Unfortunately," said Discord. "You're the not the one we want. We want the Equestrian Princess."

"What a freak," said Pinkie. Fluttershy then hid behind her.

"But if the Princess manages to defeat me, the God cards are yours," said Discord.

"Fine," said Twilight. "Let's get this over with."

"Your soul is mine," said Discord.

"Let's Duel!" the two shouted.

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Discord: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Twilight**

"I'll go first," said Twilight. "I summon Temperance of Prophecy in defense mode. I place one card face down and end my turn."

The Dazzlings then showed up on the top of an unfinished building.

"Well, she took the bait," said Adagio. "The boss is gonna be thrilled."

"I hope Discord makes this quick," said Aria.

"I know, I'm starving," said Sonata.

 **Turn 2: Discord**

"It's my turn," said Discord. When he drew his card, he chuckled. "This card holds more power than all three Egyptian God cards and it's as old as time itself. The Seal of Orichalcos!"

"The Seal of what?" asked Rainbow.

"That's one weird name," said Applejack.

"A very strange one too," added Sunset.

As the seal finished forming, its power blew Twilight's friends a few feet away.

"My friends!" cried Twilight. She tried to run to them, but was blocked by the seal's power.

"The magic of the seal prevents us from exiting and all outsiders from entering," said Discord. A miniature seal formed on Discord's forehead and his eyes grew red. "When the duel is over, only the victor can leave. But the loser's soul is locked away forever within the seal."

" _Man, he's even crazier than the Discord I know,"_ thought Twilight.

"And it only gets worse," said Discord. "I summon Blackwing Zephyros the Elite in attack mode. Then I'll play Solar Recharge, this lets me discard one Lightsworn monster, (Celestia, Lightsworn Angel) then draw two cards, finally, I send the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard. (Plaguespreader Zombie, Wulf Lightsworn Beast.) Since Wulf was sent to my graveyard, I can special summon him in attack mode. By the way, the seal gives all my monsters an extra 500 ATK points." (Wulf ATK 2100 – 2600) (Zephyros ATK 1600 – 2100)

"Oh boy," said Twilight.

"Now Zephyros, destroy her Spellcaster!" ordered Discord. "Now Wulf, attack her directly!"

"I activate my trap!" called Twilight. "Pinpoint Guard! This card lets me special a level four or lower monster from my graveyard in defense mode, like my Temperance of Prophecy. Also, it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects."

"You'll have to do better than that," said Discord. "I place one card face down. Why don't you try again, Princess?"

 **Turn 3: Twilight**

"Very well, I draw," said Twilight. "I play the Spellbook of Secrets. This lets me add a Spellbook card to my hand, I choose Spellbook of Power. Now that I've played a Spellbook card, I can activate my Temperance's effect. By tributing him, I can special summon a level five or higher Light or Dark Spellcaster from my hand or deck. I choose World of Prophecy in attack mode! Next I activate the Spellbook of Power which give my monster an extra 1000 until the end of the turn. (World of Prophecy ATK 2900 – 3900) Plus, if I destroy one of your monsters, I can add another Spellbook card to my hand, World of Prophecy, attack his Blackwing!"

"Darn!" said Discord.

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Discord: LP 2200**

"I end my turn," said Twilight.

"Alright, Twilight!" called Sunset.

"You go girl!" called Rainbow.

"Yay," whispered Fluttershy.

 **Turn 4: Discord**

"It's my turn," said Discord. "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Zephyros. Next, I'll place one card in my hand back to the top of my deck to the grave to special summon Plaguespreader Zombie. Now, I sacrifice my three monsters."

"What? Oh no," said Twilight.

"He's not gonna," said Applejack.

"I think he is," said Sunset.

"I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" said Discord. "Now one of the most powerful monsters in the world is enhanced with powerful magic that ever existed! (Obelisk ATK 4000 – 4500) Now attack! Fist of Fate!"

"Ah!" cried Twilight

 **Twilight: LP 2400**

 **Discord: LP 2200**

"It'll take a lot more than one God card to beat our friend!" yelled Sunset.

"I doubt it," said Discord. "Nothing can beat Obelisk now."

" _He's right, now what am I supposed to do?"_ asked Twilight.

Discord began to feel dizzy, but slapped himself out of it.

"Look like someone needs a nap," said Aria.

"The boss said the Gods cards and the Orichalcos don't mix," said Adagio.

"Maybe he's getting too old for this," said Aria.

"That's why we made him duel first," said Adagio. "To test the Princess."

 **Turn 5: Twilight**

" _I can't give up now, my friends need me,"_ thought Twilight. "I draw. I summon Amores of Prophecy in defense mode. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 6: Discord**

"Back to me," said Discord. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior, now he gets a-"

"I activate my trap!" called Twilight. "Trap Hole, say goodbye to your warrior!"

"Ah, so what?" said Discord. "Obelisk, attack! I end my turn. Princess, the age of destruction is here and your soul will fuel the very that obliterate mankind."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Twilight.

"A great beast is now awakening to continue what it started centuries ago. But before it can arise, it must absorb enough souls."

"That sounds familiar," said Fluttershy.

"Now where have we heard that?" asked Applejack.

"Snips and Snails!" Sunset realized.

"Who are you people?" asked Twilight. "And how do you know these events will happen?"

"Look!" called Pinkie. "It's the Dazzlings!"

"What are you girls up to now?" asked Rarity.

"We _were_ singers," said Sonata.

"Now we're soul collectors," added Adagio. "In fact, we already have two."

" _They can trap people in cards?"_ asked Twilight _"Where did these girls get that kind of power?"_

"Now make your move so I can end this duel!" ordered Discord.

 **Turn 7: Twilight**

"Very well," said Twilight. "Unfortunately, thanks to my friend, Sunset and her vast knowledge of the God cards, I now all of Obelisk's strengths and Weaknesses."

"What weaknesses?" asked Discord.

"I'll show you," said Twilight. "I summon Fool of Prophecy, then I'll activate my Spellbook of Life. This lets me special summon a Spellcaster from my graveyard, as long as I reveal a Spellbook spell card in my hand and remove another Spellcaster from play. I reveal Spellbook Library of the Crescent, and I'll remove Amores of Prophecy and special summon World of Prophecy."

"What could you possibly do with those?" asked Discord.

"This," answered Twilight. "I activate Gift of the Martyr, this card lets tribute one of my monsters and give its ATK power to another monsters I control."

"Wait," said Sunset. "That's 4500, the same as Obelisk!"

"Now attack!" yelled Twilight.

"They'll both be destroyed!" said Discord.

"Alright, Twilight!" called Rainbow.

"Yee-haw!" said Applejack.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Twilight.

"So she got lucky," said Sonata.

"She'll need more than luck to break the Seal," agreed Adagio.

 **Turn 8: Discord**

"My turn," said Discord. "I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress."

"I activate Torrential Tribute!" interrupted Twilight.

"Darn," said Discord. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 9: Twilight**

"My turn," said Twilight. "I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 10: Discord**

"Well it looks like I can't do anything," said Discord. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 11: Twilight**

"My turn," said Twilight. _"Dang it! This card is way too weak! But, it's all I have._ I summon Stoic of Prophecy in defense mode and end my turn."

 **Turn 12: Discord**

"It's my turn," said Discord. "I play Trade In, now by discarding a level 8 monster, (Gilford the Lightning) I can draw two cards. Now I remove one Dark monster (Breaker) and one Light monster (Celestia) in order to special summon Chaos Sorcerer (ATK 2300 – 2800) in attack mode. Then I'll remove Zephyros the Elite and Wulf so I came special summon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End! (ATK 3500 – 4000)"

"Oh no!" gasped Twilight.

"This is bad," said Fluttershy.

"I'm not done," said Discord. "I activate Tribute to the Doomed. Now by discarding this _useless_ card (Cards from the Sky), I can destroy your Stoic."

"Now, my Stoic's effects activates!" said Twilight. "It allows me to add a level three Prophecy monster to my hand, I choose Hermit of Prophecy."

"So what?" asked Discord. "It can't defend you, now I'll attack you with everything I have!"

"I activate Compulsory Evacuation devise!" said Twilight. "I'll return you Emperor Dragon back to your hand."

"Blast it!" said Discord. "Oh well, I'll finish you off with my Sorcerer, attack!"

"I activate another trap!" called Twilight. "Mask of Weakness, which decreases your monster's ATK by 700."

"Not bad, but not good enough!" said Discord. "Continue your attack, my Sorcerer!"

Ah!" cried Twilight.

 **Twilight: LP 100**

 **Discord: LP 2200**

"Now you're only one attack away from defeat and offering yourself to the beast," said Discord. "I end my turn."

"Come on, Twilight!" called Rainbow. "You can do it!"

"Take him down!" called Pinkie.

"We believe in you!" cried Sunset.

"You can do it!" added Sci-Twi.

 **Turn 13: Twilight**

" _Thanks girls,"_ thought Twilight. _"I needed that. Here goes, please let this be a good card, the world depends on it!"_ "I draw! I play Graceful Charity. This lets me draw three cards, at long as I discard two." Twilight then looked at her three in shock. _These are exactly what I needed!_ I discard Spellbook Library of the Crescent and Prophecy Destroyer, now I activate Dark Hole!"

"Oh my," said Discord. "Impressive, Princess. But come next turn, you're finished! Now I can remove my Sorcerer and Lightsworn Lyla to summon my Chaos Dragon."

"There is no next turn for you, Discord," said Twilight.

"But, you don't anymore cards to play," said Discord.

"Oh yeah?" asked Twilight. "If I remove three Spellbook Spell cards from my graveyard, I can special summon Prophecy Destroyer from my graveyard! I remove Spellbook of Secrets, Power, and Life."

"2500 ATK points?!" asked Discord.

"Prophecy Destroyer, attack!" ordered Twilight.

"Noooooooooo!" cried Discord.

 **Twilight: LP 100**

 **Discord: LP 0**

"Yeah! Alright!" cried Rainbow.

"She did it! She did it!" screamed Fluttershy.

"Way to go, Twilight!" said Applejack.

"I knew you could do it!" said Rarity.

"Good job, Twilight," said Sunset.

"Thanks, girls," said Twilight. She then fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"Twilight!" called Pinkie.

"Are you okay, Princess?" asked Sci-Twi.

"I'm fine," said Twilight. "Now give back Sunset's card!"

"No, never," said Discord in disbelief. "The God cards are ours!"

"We had a deal!" screamed Twilight.

"Here, take it!" Discord threw Obelisk to Adagio. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen, Aaahhhh!" The seal shrank around Discord, forming a column of light that reached up to a vortex in the sky as it sucked out his soul. As the Seal disappeared, Discord then fell to the ground and didn't even twitch.

"Oh well," said Adagio. "It's his own fault."

"I never liked him in the first place," said Sonata.

"Besides," said Aria. "Now we know all about the Princess's dueling strategies."

"Right, let's go," said Adagio.

"Wait!" called Twilight.

"Give me back my card!" yelled Sunset.

"You'll have to go through all of us if you want the God cards," said Adagio. "But I will give these two souls as a prize."

"I'll give ya a prize!" called Rainbow.

"That rainbow girl's got spirit," said Aria. "I can't wait to duel her."

"Let's go," said Sonata. The three girls hopped on their bikes and road away.

"Get back here!" called Rainbow.

"I can't believe that all just happened," said Sci-Twi.

"No kidding," said Applejack.

"I wonder if Snips and Snails are okay," said Fluttershy.

"Oh yeah," said Sunset. "Let's see if they can give us some answers."

Sci-Twi walked over to Discord and saw a green glowing stone around his neck. "If the boys can't give us any info, maybe this can."


	2. Timaeus, Awaken!

A floatplane flew over to a nearby island, the Dazzling's new home base.

"I've activated the auto pilot," said Adagio. "Let's ride."

"I love this job," said Aria.

As the plane was about to land, the Dazzlings opened the ramp of the plane, dropped out, and landed on the island.

"Woo-hoo!" said Aria.

"Last one there buys the tacos!" called Sonata.

"Give it a rest, Sonata!" said Adagio.

* * *

The next day, the eight girls located Snips and Snails on the streets.

"So, what happened to you two yesterday?" asked Sunset.

"Well, first we had lunch," began Snips.

"Then we went on the internet and looked up some cartoons," said Snails.

"After all that!" said Rainbow.

"Well, we ran into a guy," said Snips.

"I thought was it was the Grim Reaper," said Snails. "But it was Discord."

"I thought so," said Twilight.

"Did he say anything about 'The Age of Destruction' or the God Cards?" asked Sci-Twi.

"Yes," answered Snips.

"What about the God cards?" asked Snails.

"Because, he took 'em," said Applejack.

"If you happen to see any biker girls, let us know," said Rainbow.

"You got it," said Snips as the girls walked away. The two boys grinned.

"So the God cards are up for grabs?" asked Snails.

"Let's go get 'em!" said the two.

"Looks like we're back to square one," said Rarity.

"What about that necklace you took, Twi?" asked Rainbow.

"I have to take it to my old lab at Crystal Prep before I can give anything conclusive," said Sci-Twi.

"There's a science lab at Canterlot high," said Sunset. "And the teachers lets us use it all the time."

"Perfect," said Sci-Twi.

"I'll help too," said Twilight.

"Thanks," said Sunset. "We're gonna need all the help we can get. But, you better stay out of sight until schools over."

"Oh, right," said Twilight.

Once school was over, Sunset, Sci-Twi and Twilight went to the science lab and conducted research on the mysterious stone and searched for answers about the so-called, Orichalcos. The other girls were across the hall, trying to cope with what had happened yesterday.

"First, the Dazzlings steal the God cards," said Rainbow. "And now they have the power to suck people into cards?! How can this get any freakier?"

"I have no clue," admitted Rarity.

"Hopefully, Sunset and the Twilight twins can figure this out," said Applejack.

"Hey, the Twilight Twins!" said Pinkie. "I like it. Sounds like a band name or a dynamic duo."

"Oh please, Miss Pie," said Rarity. "This is hardly the time for jokes."

"What are we going to do?" asked Fluttershy. Spike licked her on the cheek.

"Don't worry," said Spike. "We're figure something out. After all, you girls managed to save Twi and get her back to normal and that's no easy task."

Fluttershy smiled. "Thanks Spike, I needed that." She then pressed the dog against her breasts.

"They've been researching for four hours," said Rarity. "I wonder if they found anything."

The door of the science lab suddenly opened.

"Guys! You have to see this!" said Sunset.

The girls rushed in.

"Check this out," said Sunset. "This rock is a fragment of what's called the Orichalcos Stone."

"Wait! So now that card… is a stone?" asked Rainbow.

"This stone was discovered after famous Archaeologist Daring Doo discovered artifacts from Atlantis during an underwater expedition," said Sci-Twi.

"Atlantis?!" cried the girls in unison.

Sunset then told the legend of how the Orichalcos Stone came out of a volcano and corrupted the people of Atlantis, causing a war evolving the Great Leviathan and the Legendary Dragons, which caused the city to sink into the ocean.

"The Atlantean legend says if the Leviathan rises again," said Sunset. "It will destroy all life on Earth."

" _All_ life?" asked Fluttershy.

"And you're saying that the Dazzlings are now working for these guys?" asked Rainbow.

"It seems so," said Sunset.

"Wait!" said Applejack. "If everything in Atlantis was destroyed, then how can that giant snake come back?"

"Maybe it knows how to swim," joked Pinkie.

"Pinkie!" said Sci-Twi. "The Leviathan was destroyed, so it can't come back."

"Unless," said Sunset. "They offer human souls as a sacrifice to resurrect it."

"Oh… my… gosh," said Rarity. "I'm going to faint." And she did.

"You said there were three dragons that fought against these bad guys, right?" asked Fluttershy. "If we can find them, they can fight against the Dazzlings."

"Small problem, Fluttershy," said Sci-Twi. "The dragons disappeared after the war."

"This…. is bad," said Pinkie.

"I know," said Twilight. "But it's getting late, let's go home and we'll continue this tomorrow."

"Good idea," said Fluttershy.

"Pinkie?" asked Twilight. "Could I crash at your place tonight?"

"Of course!" said Pinkie. "Remember, we're besties."

* * *

Deep within the island fortress, the Dazzlings reported to their master.

"We have found the Princess, master Dartz," said Adagio. "But we weren't able to capture her soul."

"Didn't I tell you she would be difficult?" asked Dartz. "But at least you've located her."

"But we managed get the three Egyptian God cards," said Aria.

"Excellent," said Dartz. "At last, I've waited an eternity to hold their power in my hands. I finally hold the supreme force necessary to awaken the great beast."

Dartz placed the God cards inside the mouths of three stone serpent statues.

"Serpents of the Orichalcos, please hear my call," chanted Dartz. "I offer thee the Gods of Egypt. Use their Divine power to unlock the chamber of the great beast. Awaken him from his ancient slumber by accepting my offering!"

The God cards began to glow, lightning crackled from them, up through the chamber and into the sky.

"The time has arrived my friends," said Dartz to the Dazzlings. "Finally, after 10,000 years, the great Leviathan will rise again!"

* * *

As Twilight fell asleep that night, she had a dream about someone calling her for help.

Twilight then woke up in a huge castle. "Huh? Where am I?"

"How did you get in my dream?" asked a voice.

Twilight turned around and saw Sci-Twi a couple feet away from her.

"I don't know," admitted the Princess. "I thought I heard someone calling me for help."

"So did I," said Sci-Twi.

"Help us!" called a distant voice.

"Over there!" said Sci-Twi.

"Let's go!" said Twilight.

The two girls followed the voice to a closed door.

"You ready?" asked Twilight.

"No," admitted Sci-Twi. "But let's do it anyway."

The girls opened the door and revealed a large room with three giant dragon statues.

"What in the world?" asked Sci-Twi.

"At last, you've come," said a female voice.

"Princess Celestia?" asked Twilight. She looked up and saw the Equestrian pony Princess as she glided down to the ground.

"Celestia!" Twilight ran over and embraced her former teacher. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Princess Twilight," said Celestia.

Twilight then saw that her arms had become hooves. "What the?" She looked at the rest of herself. She was an alicorn pony again.

"Princess Celestia?" asked Sci-Twi. "You mean my Principal is now a Princess?!"

"Not exactly," said Twilight. "This is the ruler of my world, the land of Equestria."

"So that's what Sunset Shimmer was taking about," said Sci-Twi. "Wow, I knew there was more out there. But a world of talking horses?!"

"I know, it's a lot to take in," began the white Princess. "But right now, we have more important things to discuss. I have brought you both here to awaken one of these dragons."

"Awaken?" asked Sci-Twi. "How?"

"Who are they? And what's with those swords?" asked Twilight.

"They are very old allies of Equestria," said Celestia. "10,000 years ago, before my sister and I were born, Equestria was attacked by a giant serpent called Leviathan."

"Leviathan?!" asked Sci-Twi. "I read about that online. It's the creature from the Atlantean legend."

"In your world, it may be only a legend," said Celestia. "But in our world, it was a real creature that tried to swallow us all. Thankfully, the ruler of Equestria at that time, was friends with these dragons. They were ones that defeated the beast, but for that, they paid a prize. Now they're frozen in time."

"But, how can we help?" asked Twilight.

"A forgotten prophecy states that three brave warriors will awaken these dragons when they're needed again," said Celestia. "Twilight, I believe that one of those warriors is you. All you have to do is remove one of those swords."

"What?!" asked Twilight. "B-but Princess, I'm a scholar, not a warrior."

"Twilight, you've saved Equestria six times, and you've helped save the human world twice," said Celestia. "No one is more qualified than you." Celestia and Twilight flew up to the head of one of the dragons. Celestia then lifted Sci-Twi up with her magic.

"Cool," said the human girl.

Twilight took a deep breath and looked at her human counterpart. "Mind helping me?"

"What?" asked Sci-Twi.

"I'm not very strong," admitted the Princess. "So… mind lending a hoof? Or a hand?"

"Sure," said Sci-Twi.

"Okay, here goes," said Twilight. Both girls pulled as hard as they could. Light began to glow from the ice, and suddenly the sword came free.

"Okay, did it work or not?" asked Sci-Twi.

The ice began to crack, and a mighty blue dragon was released.

"You've released Timaeus!" said Celestia. "According to the prophecy, you and Timaeus will become linked together as soon as you call his name."

"I think we should call him together," said Twilight.

"W-why together?" asked Sci-Twi.

"Just in case you need him for help or protection," explained Twilight.

"Okay," said Sci-Twi. "Let's do it."

The two girls called out "Timaeus!" The dragon then roared.

"It has worked!" said Celestia. "Now join forces."

Twilight held up a hoof while Sci-Twi raised her hand toward the dragon. Timaeus roared again, sending out waves of power to both girls.

"I can feel his power flowing through me!" said Twilight.

"I can't take much more!" said Sci-Twi.

At that moment, Twilight woke up and she was human again. "Is it morning already?" Outside, an aurora was shining throughout the sky. "Wait, that's not the Sun!" Twilight then looked over, Pinkie wasn't in her sleeping bag. "What the? Pinkie? Pinkie! Where are you?!" called Twilight.

"Out here!" called Pinkie from outside.

Twilight quickly got dressed and headed outside.

Pinkie was out with her sister Maud trying to figure what was happening.

"Pinkie! What's going on?" asked Twilight.

"There's some kind of weird rainbow in the sky," said Pinkie.

"It's called an aurora," said Maud.

"Oh no, it's happening," said Twilight. She then started running toward the center of town.

"What's happening?" asked Pinkie as she ran after her friend, leaving Maud alone.

Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Sunset were in the town plaza. Many others have gathered to watch the strange light. Pinkie and Twilight then showed up.

"Twilight!" called Sunset. "Things have gotten weirder."

The girls then saw Sci-Twi and Spike running toward them. "What is going on?" asked Sci-Twi. "I thought auroras only appeared at the poles."

"They do," said Sunset.

"Look!" said Applejack.

"Is that a… crystal?" asked Twilight.

"What's a giant gem doing in the sky?" asked Rarity.

"No clue," said Rainbow.

Suddenly, the large crystal shattered into pieces and fell, revealing a giant glowing eye.

"What's that?!" asked Spike.

"I don't want to find out!" said Fluttershy.

A huge blast of energy hurtled from the eye toward the girls.

"Run!" cried Sunset.

While the others ran, Twilight's pocket began to glow. She reached in and pulled out a card with a familiar image. "It's that dragon!" She then held up the card. "Timaeus! Come forth!" The blue dragon appeared above the city.

"Look at the size of that thing!" called Applejack.

"Wait! Is that Timaeus?" asked Sci-Twi.

"Who's Timaeus?" asked Sunset.

"Timaeus! Protect us from that monster!" yelled Twilight.

The dragon opened its mouth and released a massive flame attack. The eye cracked into pieces.

* * *

Back on the island fortress, Dartz was observing the action through some kind of magic screen. He then saw that the eye of the beast was destroyed. "No! This is impossible!"

* * *

Back in the city, Timaeus went back into his card.

"We did it," said Twilight.

"So it wasn't a dream after all," said Sci-Twi.

"Afraid not," said Twilight. "And I think we've only just begun."


	3. Aria's Challenge

The girls had gathered at Applejack's place to watch the news about the strange illuminations in the sky that were seen the previous night. Now it seemed that unusual weather patterns were also occurring around the globe.

"I guess whatever happened last night, is now happening everywhere," said Rainbow.

"Yeah, but thanks to Twilight's new friend, we were able to stop that… thing," said Pinkie.

"It's called The Eye of Timaeus," said Twilight. "It contains the spirit of an ancient dragon."

Instead of listening, Sci-Twi was just watching the news. "This is one of the strangest phenomenons I've ever seen."

"Phenomenon or not, something bad is definitely going on," said Fluttershy. "Even the animals sense it."

The girls all looked at Fluttershy.

"They have sixth sense that pick up when something isn't right in the world," Fluttershy explained.

"It's true," said Sunset. "Animals can sense natural disasters." Fluttershy smiled at her friend.

"Don't you think we should do something?" asked Applejack.

"Like what?" asked Rarity. "I wouldn't know where to begin. I mean we've fought dark magic before, but never anything like _this_!"

* * *

On the island fortress, Dartz was speaking to the God of Orichalcos. "By the might of the Egyptian Gods, you have been reborn, Great Leviathan. And once I've replenished you with enough souls, you will be able to swallow the earth. No one will be able stop us! No one!" He then remembered Timaeus. "Apparently, the Princess now holds the power of the dragons. But this is only a minor setback. Adagio!"

"Yes, master Dartz," answered Adagio. "I know what to do. This time, I'll bring the Princess's soul back myself."

"Why don't you try listening?" asked Dartz. "We need more than just that girl's soul!"

Aria then walked up. "Then we'll capture the others too. I'll go after Rainbow Dash."

"Then I guess I've got Sunset," said Sonata. "I can't wait to kick her butt."

"I know why you're after Sunset," said Aria.

"Mind your own business!" yelled Sonata.

"Quiet!" called Adagio. "We're in the presents of master Dartz."

"Remember girls," said Dartz. "You help me release the great beast and I'll return your singing voices."

"Yes, master," said the three in unison.

"You all know what to do, so get going!" said Dartz. "And Aria, make a pit stop on your way to Miss Dash."

"Yes, master," replied Aria.

* * *

Back at the farm, the girls were deciding on what they could possibly do.

"Well, we could try the Museum," said Sci-Twi. "After all, they found remains of Atlantis and have them on display. Maybe they've looked into the legend and have more info that we could use."

"Great idea!" said Rainbow.

"Wait, you want to go to the museum?" asked Rarity. "You hate museums."

"No I don't," said Rainbow.

"Could it be the fact that we might get a chance to meet Daring Do?" asked Applejack.

Rainbow blushed. "Maybe."

"A museum sounds safe enough," said Fluttershy.

"I'm in," said Sunset.

"Then, let's go!" cried Pinkie.

Outside, Snips and Snails were listening to the girl's conversation through a slightly opened window.

"Ya hear that?" asked Snips. "They're going to the museum."

"Let's follow," said Snails.

Before the girls could head out, Rainbow's cell phone rang; she answered it. "Hello?"

" _Rainbow, its Spitfire! We've got a problem at the park, we need you right now!"_

"What's the problem?" asked Rainbow.

" _Please, just hurry!"_ said Spitfire. She then hung up.

"What's wrong, Rainbow?" asked Twilight.

"The soccer team apparently needs me," said Rainbow. "You guys go ahead, I'll meet up with you later." Rainbow jumped on her road bike and took off.

"Poor Rainbow," said Applejack. "She would have loved to meet Miss Do."

"I wonder what the problem is," said Fluttershy.

"Who knows," said Pinkie. "Maybe it's just a little problem and she'll be back quickly."

"I hope so," said Sunset. _"Be safe, Rainbow."_

"We better get to the museum," said Sci-Twi.

"Onward," said Rarity.

They all hopped in Pinkie's hummer and took off.

* * *

As Rainbow neared the park, she wondered what the problem could be. _"I hope no one's hurt or anything."_

Finally, Rainbow arrived. "Spitfire! Where are you?!"

"I'm afraid you're too late," said a voice.

Rainbow spun around and saw Spitfire standing in front of her.

"Spitfire, you're okay!" said Rainbow. "But what happened to the rest of the team?"

"Like I said," said Spitfire. "You're too late."

Soarin, Fleetfoot, Rapidfire, Surprise, and all the other members laid on the ground, motionless.

"Soarin!" cried Rainbow. "Wake up, speak to me!" Rainbow then saw a card lying next to Soarin's body. As she turned it over, she saw Soarin's face, looking like he was trapped in it. "No." Rainbow looked over the rest of the team and saw cards next to all of them. They were all sealed away. "No, this can't be." The last team member had a jacket over her face. Rainbow removed it, only to find Spitfire. "What?!" Rainbow looked around and found Spitfire's soul card next to her. "If this is Spitfire, then…" Rainbow clenched her teeth. "Who are you?!"

The imposter pulled off her disguise and revealed herself.

"You!" yelled Rainbow.

"Yeah, the name's Aria Blaze," said the former siren. "And I've come for your soul."

"You'll pay for this!" cried Rainbow as she activated her duel disk.

"Let's Duel!" said the two.

 **Rainbow: LP 4000**

 **Aria: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Aria**

"I'll go first," said Aria. "I summon Solo the Melodious Songstress in attack mode. Next I play Polymerization to fuse the Elegy the Melodious Diva, Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, and Shopina the Melodious Maestra that are in my hand, to form Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir. Now my Bloom Prima's effect activates, she gains 300 extra ATK points for each monster I used to fuse her. I used three, so she gains 900 points. (Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir: 1900 – 2800) I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Rainbow**

"My turn," said Rainbow in a furious tone. "I summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in defense mode. Then I'll play the field spell, Advanced Dark! This field will treat all of my Crystal Beasts as Dark monsters. I place one card face down and end my-"

"Hold it!" interrupted Aria. "I activate my trap, Xing Zhen Hu Replica. This card lets me put one of your face down spell or trap cards on lock down. I choose your little face down card."

" _Dang it!"_ thought Rainbow. "I end my turn."

"Let me guess, that's Crush Card right?" asked Aria.

"How'd you know that?" asked Rainbow.

"Let's just say, I've monitoring your deck for a while," said Aria.

" _Stalker,"_ said Rainbow.

 **Turn 3: Aria**

"Shut up," said Aria. "My turn, your fate has been _sealed_. Literally, I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Oh no!" gasped Rainbow.

(Solo the Melodious Songstress: 1600 – 2100) (Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir: 2800 – 3300)

"Now, Solo the Melodious Songstress, will attack your little ruby!" said Aria.

"Don't forget," said Rainbow. "My Crystal Beasts come back as continuous spell cards."

"Big deal," said Aria. "Now you're defenseless, and my Bloom Prima can attack twice per turn! Bloom Prima! End this duel!"

"Not so fast!" said Rainbow. "I discard Effect Veiler from my hand, this cancels out the effect of your Prima until the end of the turn."

"Darn you!" called Aria.

(Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir: 3300 – 2400)

 **Rainbow: LP 1600**

 **Aria: LP 4000**

"I end my turn," said Aria. "Now my Bloom Prima gets all her ATK points back."

(Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir: 2400 – 3300)

 **Turn 4: Rainbow**

"That was close," said Rainbow. "I draw. I activate Dark Hole."

"No!" cried Aria.

"Now, I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode," began Rainbow. "His effect allows me to take a Crystal Beast and put in my spell/trap zone. I choose Topaz Tiger. Now Sapphire Pegasus will attack you directly."

"Blast!" said Aria.

 **Rainbow: LP 1600**

 **Aria: LP 2200**

"I _will_ avenge my friends!" said Rainbow sternly. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Aria**

"Yeah, yeah, that's very dramatic, but it's my turn," said Aria. "I summon Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode. Thanks to the Orichalcos, she gets gains 500 points. (Aria the Melodious Diva 1600 – 2100) Attack her Pegasus!"

"Shoot!" said Rainbow.

 **Rainbow: LP 1300**

 **Aria: LP 2200**

"I end my turn," said Aria.

 **Turn 6: Rainbow**

"I draw," said Rainbow. "I play Rare Value. This card lets you select one of the Crystal Beasts in my spell card zone, that card will go to the graveyard, while I draw two cards."

"Fine, I'll select your Ruby Carbuncle." Said Aria.

"Cool," said Rainbow. "Now I draw. I summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in attack mode. Then I'll him with Crystal Release, which gives him 800 extra points. (Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle: 1400 – 2200) Attack her Diva!"

"Crap," said Aria.

 **Rainbow: LP 1300**

 **Aria: LP 2100**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Rainbow.

 **Turn 7: Aria**

"I draw," said Aria. "I summon-

"Hold it!" interrupted Rainbow. "I activate my trap, Crystal Raigeki. By sending one of my Crystal Beasts in my spell zone to the grave, I can destroy a card on the field, I choose Topaz Tiger to destroy your Aria."

"Not bad," said Aria. "But not good enough, I play 1st Movement Solo. This card lets me special summon a level four or lower Melodious monster from my deck, I choose Opera the Melodious Diva." (Opera the Melodious Diva 2300 – 2800)

"What?!" cried Rainbow. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Afraid not," said Aria. "Now Opera, attack her eagle!"

 **Rainbow: LP 700**

 **Aria: LP 2100**

"Well guess what?" asked Rainbow. "Now I can place another Crystal Beast in my spell zone, so here comes my Emerald Tortoise."

"Whatever, I end my turn," said Aria.

 **Turn 8: Rainbow**

"My turn," said Rainbow. "I activate Crystal Beacon, this lets special summon another Crystal Beast form my deck as long as there two or more Crystal Beasts in my spell card zone. I'll summon another Ruby Carbuncle in defense mode."

"Oh, great," said Aria.

"Now my Carbuncle's effect activates," said Rainbow. "Allowing me to special summon as many Crystal Beasts from the spell card zone, so I'll summon my Emerald Tortoise, Cobalt Eagle, and Sapphire Pegasus in defense mode. Plus, my Pegasus lets me put another Crystal Beast in my spell card zone, I choose Amber Mammoth. I end my turn."

 **Turn 9: Aria**

"I'm up," said Aria. "I summon another Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode. (Aria the Melodious Diva: 1600 – 2100) Aria, attack her Pegasus! Opera, attack her Carbuncle! Now get your turn over with."

 **Turn 10: Rainbow**

"Fine, I draw," said Rainbow. "Yes! Thanks for playing this field spell, now by removing my original dragon, I can summon my Malefic Rainbow Dragon!"

"Oh boy," said Aria.

"Oh boy is right," said Rainbow. "Now, attack her Opera!"

"Dang," said Aria.

 **Rainbow: LP 700**

 **Aria: LP 900**

"I end my turn," said Rainbow.

 **Turn 11: Aria**

"I play Pot of Greed," said Aria. "Now I draw two cards. I summon Canon the Melodious Diva. Canon, attack her eagle! Aria, attack her tortoise! Then I'll activate Creature Swap."

"WHAT?!" cried Rainbow.

"I knew you'd summon one of your dragons eventually," said Aria. "So I put this card in my deck. Now you get my Canon, while I get you're your only monster, your dragon!" (Malefic Rainbow Dragon: 4000 – 4500)

"Aw man!" cried Rainbow.

"Funny, isn't it?" asked Aria. "Now I can use your favorite monster to destroy you. Perfect revenge, don't you think?"

"Curse you!" shouted Rainbow.

"I'm already cursed," said Aria. "Thanks to you and your friends, I can't sing! But the second I seal you away, I'll get my reward. So let's finish this, I end my turn."

 **Turn 12: Rainbow**

"Alright, I draw!" said Rainbow. _"Dang it! I was hoping for something better._ _Oh well._ I summon Crystal Protector in defense mode and end my turn."

 **Turn 13: Rainbow**

"Seems like someone's a little desperate," said Aria. "I play Pot of Avarice, which lets select five monsters in mu graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck. Then I can draw two cards. Now I sacrifice my Aria to summon Cyber Prima."

"NO!" cried Rainbow.

"I see you remember her effect," said Aria. "When she's tribute summoned all face up spell cards are destroyed."

"Hey, what about your seal?" asked Rainbow.

"Once the Seal of Orichalcos is on the field, it can't be removed, unless it clams a soul."

"No," said Rainbow is disbelief.

"That's right, you're finished!" said Aria. "Cyber Prima, attack her Canon, Malefic Rainbow Dragon, destroy her Crystal Protector! I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 14: Rainbow**

" _I'm down to my last 700 life points and I'm out of options,"_ thought Rainbow. _"Not even my Amethyst Cat's direct attack can save me. I'm doomed."_ Rainbow was just about to draw, when her deck started to glow. "What the?"

* * *

Rainbow then found herself in a huge hall where two frozen dragons stood.

"Rainbow Dash." said the voice of Princess Celestia.

"Principal Celestia? Is that you?" asked Rainbow.

"No Rainbow," said the voice. "Now pay attention, you have been chosen to release the mighty Critius. That's the dragon that stands before you, all you have to do is remove the sword imbedded in his throat."

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Rainbow.

"Because Critius is the only hope you have of defeating the Orichalcos," said the Princess.

"Okay, here goes," said Rainbow. She pulled as hard as she could until the sword came free. The ice cracked and the dragon was released.

"Now you must join forces by touching him," said the Princess.

"Alright," said Rainbow as she touched the dragon's nose. The touch produced a burst of light that enveloped Rainbow and sent back to the duel.

* * *

Twilight and the gang stuck in traffic when suddenly, Twilight's Timaeus card began to glow.

"Hey guys, look at this," said Twilight.

* * *

Back at the park, Aria was waiting for Rainbow to continue.

"Hey! You gonna play something or not?" asked Aria.

Rainbow drew her card. _"What the heck?"_ thought Rainbow. _"This is the dragon I just released, it says "The Fang of Critias". Well, here goes nothing._ I play Fang of Critias!"

"What?!" cried Aria. "It can't be, I bet you're bluffing!"

"Oh yeah?!" asked Rainbow. "Whatta call this?!" Rainbow slapped the card on her disk and the dragon appeared. "Now I'll combine my dragon with my Crush Card to create a new monster!"

"No way," said Aria in shock. "But you can't just fuse a monster with a trap card!"

"Well I just did," said Rainbow. "Now rise, Doom Virus Dragon!"

"So what, my monsters are still stronger." Said Aria.

"Yeah, but my new dragon's got a special ability," said Rainbow. "When it's summoned, it destroys all monsters on your field, and in your hand for the next three turns."

Aria gritted her teeth.

"Now, Doom Virus Dragon, attack her directly and end this duel!" ordered Rainbow.

"Fat chance," said Aria. "I activate Ring of Destruction! Now your new monster's destroyed and we both lose the rest of our life points!"

 **Rainbow: LP 0**

 **Aria: LP 0**

"It's a draw," said Rainbow.

Aria then disappeared along with the Seal. But Rainbow still heard her voice.

" _This isn't over! I'll be back! I will get my revenge!"_ called Aria.

Rainbow then looked at her disk, the Fang of Critias was still there.

* * *

Back on the island, Dartz had gathered the sirens.

"I never thought the three dragons would ever appear again," said Dartz.

"It'll take a lot more than three little dragons to stop us, master," said Adagio.

"I admire your confidence," said Dartz. "But don't be over confident, you may end up losing your soul."

"Yes, master," replied Adagio.

"I think it's time we strengthen our forces," said Dartz.

"What do you mean, master?" asked Aria.

"Now that the Princess and her friends have the dragons, I guess I should restore your singing voices," said Dartz,

The girl's eyes widen.

"Thank you master, thank you!" said Sonata.

"You're quite welcome," said Dartz. He held up a piece of the Orichalcos stone, and three beams of green energy shot out of the stone and into the siren's throats.

"I can feel the power," said Adagio.

"So good to have it back," said Aria.

"You said it," said Sonata.

"Remember girls," said Dartz. "Your powers won't work on the girls because of the magic the Princess has bestowed upon them. Although, I can't say the same for the other Twilight."


	4. In a Flash

The Seal Part 4

Finally, the girls reached the museum, they headed straight for the Atlantis exhibit and gathered all the info they could.

"I wonder how Rainbow's doing," said Pinkie.

"I bet she's doing fine," said Applejack. Suddenly her cell phone rang. "I bet that's her. Hold on, hello?"

" _Hey guys,"_ said Rainbow over the phone.

"Hey, Rainbow," replied AJ. "So what was the problem at the park?"

" _The problem was, I was too late,"_ said Rainbow.

"Whatta ya mean?" asked AJ.

" _One of the Dazzlings got to my team first,"_ said Rainbow.

"Oh no!" said AJ. "Rainbow, I'm so sorry."

" _Thanks, right now I'm checking them into the hospital,"_ said Rainbow. _"I'll meet you guys at my house later tonight. See ya."_

"Bye," said AJ.

"How is she?" asked Twilight.

"She's checking her whole soccer team into the hospital," said AJ.

"What?!" asked Pinkie.

"The Dazzlings got to 'em," explained AJ.

"Poor Rainbow," said Fluttershy.

"I know," said AJ. "Let's just get our info and go."

The girls walked around the Atlantis exhibit, went on the full tour and took as many notes as they could on the artifacts. Afterwards, they headed to Rainbow's house.

"Rainbow! It's us!" called Pinkie at the door. A few seconds later, Rainbow opened it.

"Hi, Rainbow," said Rarity.

"You okay?" asked AJ.

Rainbow's silence said it all.

"Come here," said Fluttershy as she hugged her friend. The other girls joined in.

Rainbow began to cry. "Y-you guys are t-the best."

"What are friends for?" asked Twilight.

After a minute of crying, Rainbow dried her eyes. "Thanks guys, I needed that."

"No problem," said Pinkie. She then hugged Rainbow one more time.

"So, you get a lot of info at the museum?" asked Rainbow.

"Yeah, quite a bit," answered Sci-Twi. "Listen to this, over ten thousand years ago, Atlantis was an island isolated from the rest of the world. It was a perfect civilization, then one day, meteors rained down upon the kingdom. These meteorites were mysterious and powerful stones of the Orichalcos. These stones imbued the people of Atlantis with ultimate knowledge and power. In just a few years, Atlantis became the most advanced civilization on the planet, even more advanced than the modern world of today. However, corruption and greed soon followed. The king of Atlantis at that time, gave his throne to his son."

"Who was the son?" asked Rainbow.

"His name was Dartz," said Rarity.

"You mean like the game?" asked Pinkie.

Sci-Twi ignored Pinkie and continued. "Soon, the stones of the Orichalcos began to expose the evil in people, turning those with darkness on the inside into monsters on the outside. Confused and frightened, the son consulted a stone of the Orichalcos for guidance. The Orichalcos granted the son great power and lent him soldiers to do his bidding. It told the son to resurrect an ancient mystical beast known as the Great Leviathan, which would help him destroy the world and create a new one that would be free of evil. Eventually, the son became corrupted and misguided. The old King called upon a world of 'magic' including three Legendary Dragons for help against his corrupted son. One day, an army of magical soldiers including the three dragons led by the old king met with the son's army of evil Orichalcos Soldiers, including The Great Leviathan, and the Battle of Atlantis took place. The battle concluded with neither side being victorious, and the three dragons were frozen in ice. The bestial soldiers of the Orichalcos were destroyed, and the Great Leviathan was sealed away from the world. The island of Atlantis then sank beneath the sea."

"I bet that 'magical' world was Equestria," said Sunset.

"It is," confirmed Twilight. "Princess Celestia told me."

"I can't believe both you and our principal are princesses in your world," said Rarity.

"Me neither," said AJ.

"Oh! I almost forgot," said Rainbow. "Check this out!" Rainbow held up her Critias card.

"Hey, that card looks like Twilight's!" said Pinkie.

"I know," said Rainbow. "During my duel with Aria, I was transported to the weird world and a voice told to free this dragon, so I did."

"Was it helpful?" asked Sunset.

"Totally," replied Rainbow.

Twilight gasped. "The same thing happened to me in a dream!"

"There's still one left," said Sci-Twi. She then pulled out her laptop and began typing.

"Whatcha doin'?!" yelled Pinkie.

"Ah!" cried Sci-Twi.

"You'd better get used to that," said Rarity.

Sci-Twi nodded. "I'm looking up the origin of those three dragons from the legend."

After a few minutes of typing, Sci-Twi found something about the Orichalcos symbol.

"What's all this?" asked Sunset.

"It seems that this Orichalcos thing is a lot more than just an Atlantean legend," said Sci-Twi. "It's also a modern day company."

"What?!" cried the other girls.

"It's a company called Paradias," said Sci-Twi. "It's a secret financial organization. No one's ever seen them, but rumor has it that they control a small piece of _every_ company in the world, and get this, the president of Paradias is a guy named Dartz."

"What?!" asked the girls.

"They can't be the same," said AJ.

"Where is their headquarters located?" asked Rainbow.

"It's two states away," answered Sci-Twi. "Which means we'll have to take a plane ride."

"Why don't we take a train to the airport?" asked Sunset. "That way, we won't have to worry about traffic or gas mileage."

"Good idea," said Rarity.

"Then let's get going!" shouted Rainbow.

"Hold up, Rainbow," said AJ. "I know you're angry, but we need a plan first."

"Besides, it's too late to grab a train," said Pinkie. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"How about we wait until… never?" asked Fluttershy.

"Let's just go home for now and get a fresh start in the morning," said Rarity.

"Alright," said Twilight.

"Good night girls," said Rainbow.

"Good night, Rainbow," said the others.

The girls got in Pinkie's Hummer, but as they road toward their homes, they suddenly heard a rumbling sound coming from behind. Applejack looked out the window and saw the source of the noise. A gang of 10 motorcyclists road up and surrounded the girls' truck. The bikers were all dressed in black, with helmets covering their faces and all were on chopper bikes.

"Bikers!" said the farm girl.

"Hey ladies!" said the leader. "You lost?"

"No!" said Sunset. "Now back off!"

Spike growled at the window.

"You better watch that tone," said the biker. "You might make me _angry_."

The bikers then pulled out chains and bats.

"Oh shoot," said Sunset.

"Tell me this isn't happening," whispered Fluttershy.

On top of a small nearby building, Sonata and Adagio were watching.

"The Princess and her pals are all ours," said Adagio.

"I know, they'll never outrun the choppers," said Sonata.

Just then, a blue biker on a road bike carrying a metal pole road up and hit the leader in the back on the head, causing him to fall.

"What the? Who was that?" asked one the black bikers.

"Don't look at me," said another.

"Get him!" said the previous biker.

One of the other riders road over and tried to hit the blue biker with a chain, but the blue biker caught the chain and kicked the chopper bike. The black rider lost balance and fell. The blue biker knocked out seven more of the black bikers, then stuck his pole into the back wheel of the last rider, causing him to crash.

"Who was that?" asked Sci-Twi.

"I don't know," said Twilight. "But I'm glad he or she came."

"He was like a knight in shining armor," said Rarity.

"Thank goodness," said Fluttershy.

"Never mind that, let's just get out of here," said Sunset.

"You got it," said Pinkie.

Overhead, the Dazzlings saw what happened.

"Well, somebody likes to crash parties," said Adagio. "Let's find out who."

"I already know who," said Sonata.

Back in the Hummer, the girls were getting hungry.

"What do you say we drop by the mall and buy some dinner?" asked Rarity.

"Sounds great," said Twilight.

"You bet, I'm starving," said Applejack.

"You hungry, Pinkie?" asked Sunset.

"Is that a trick question?" asked Pinkie. Pinkie immediately raced over to the local mall.

"I'm getting tacos," said Pinkie.

"I want some hot wings," said Sunset.

"Chinese for me," said Sci-Twi.

"I'm up for a tuna sandwich," said Fluttershy.

"Burger for me," said AJ.

"Me too," said Twilight.

"I'll just get some pizza," said Rarity. "New York style, of course."

When the girls got inside, they were shocked to find the place empty.

"Is it a holiday?" asked Fluttershy.

"Not that I know of," said Rarity.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Twilight.

"Me too," said Sunset.

Suddenly, the metal security gates came down all around the building.

"What the?!" asked Applejack.

"What's going on?!" asked Fluttershy.

The girls rushed over to the gates and tried to lift them, but to no avail.

"These gates won't budge," said AJ.

"I can't believe this!" said Rarity.

"It's like someone set a trap for us," said Sci-Twi.

"Do you think it was the sirens?" asked Pinkie. Everyone looked at her.

The girls then heard a motorcycle from the upper level.

"Look!" called Pinkie. "It's the blue boy!"

"Last I checked, motorcycles weren't allowed in the store," said Rarity.

The blue biker road down a flight of stairs and stopped in front of the girls.

"Who are you?" asked Sunset.

The rider took off his helmet and revealed himself.

"Flash Sentry!" exclaimed Rarity.

"Long time no see," said Twilight.

"It's good to see ya," said AJ.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Sunset.

Flash scowled.

"Guess not," said Sunset.

"What's with the silent treatment, Flash?" asked Sci-Twi.

"I'm not Flash anymore," said the boy.

"Whatta mean?" asked Fluttershy.

"You heard me," said Flash. He then held up five cards with familiar faces on them.

"Wait!" said Pinkie. "Look!" The images on the cards were Principal Celestia, Luna, Derpy, Sassy Saddles, and Minuette.

Twilight looked at the boy. "Flash, please tell me you didn't do this."

"Sorry, they got in the way," said Flash.

"What do mean… got in the way?" asked Sunset. "You better start talking!"

"Or what?!" said a voice from above. The girls looked up and saw Sonata and Adagio.

"What's the matter girls?" asked Adagio. "Aren't ya glad to see your old pal?"

"And you!" said Sonata. "Why are you keeping these girls to yourself? Why don't ya share a little?"

"Mind your own business!" shouted Flash. "These brats are mine."

"Brats?" asked Twilight. "But we're your friends, right?"

"Flash sold us out," said Applejack.

"Why, Flash?" asked Fluttershy.

"No! Flash wouldn't do that!" said Sci-Twi.

"I was never one of your friends," said Flash. "I'm only here for your souls. And I'm gonna start with you, Shimmer!"

"Me?" asked Sunset.

"It's over for you," said Flash. "And it all starts with this. The Seal of Orichalcos!"

"No, not this!" said Twilight."

"Wake up, Flash!" yelled Sunset. "That card is pure evil! And you don't know what you're doing! Come on, let's just talk."

"Forget it!" yelled Flash. "I'm here for revenge! And no one's gonna stop me!"

"Revenge?" asked Sunset. "For what?"

"For using me!" said Flash.

Sunset's eyes widened. _"Back then when I was bad."_

 **Turn 1: Flash**

"Since I don't have any monsters on the field," began Flash. "I can special summon Solar Wind Jammer in defense mode, the only drawback is, my jammer's ATK and DEF get cut in half. (Solar Wind Jammer: 400 – 900) But it doesn't really matter, because I'm activating Metamorphosis. Now I can sacrifice my jammer, to special summon a monster from my extra deck with the same level, I choose Musician King. Now, thanks to the seal, he's 500 extra points. I end my turn." (Musician King: 1750 – 2250)

"I can't believe this is happening," said Twilight.

"Me neither," said Sci-Twi.

"This is insane," said Fluttershy.

Spike growled at Flash Sentry.

"Whatta ya waiting for, Shimmer?" asked Flash.

"I'm waiting for you to come to your senses, Flash," said Sunset.

"How could he do this?" asked Rarity.

"It's all because of that Orichalcos… thing," said Pinkie.

"Wake up, Sentry!" yelled AJ. "You're under a spell!"

"Oh give it up!" yelled Sonata. "Once the seal appears it doesn't disappear until we get a soul."

"And don't think you're off the hook, Princess!" called Adagio. "As soon as Sentry is done with Shimmer, you're mine!"

"Back off!" said Flash. "As soon as I'm done with Sunset, Twilight belongs to me."

"But… why?" asked the Princess.

"He's crazy," said AJ.

"I never did like him," said Adagio.

"Come on," said Sonata. "I think he's kinda cute."

"When are ya gonna make your move, Sunny?" asked Flash.

"I'm not going to duel you!" said Sunset.

"Afraid you're not good enough?" asked Flash.

"Actually, it's the opposite," said Sunset. "If I beat you, you'll pay with your soul."

"I have no soul," said Flash.

All the girls gasped.

"Dang," said Sonata.

"The Flash you knew is gone," said Flash. "All he did was get his heart broken, so I traded him for power."

"Will, we happen to have liked the old Flash," said Sunset. "And I'm gonna get him back!"

"I'd love to see you try," said Flash.

"Fine! Let's duel!" cried Sunset.

"You can do it!" called Applejack.

"Be careful!" said Fluttershy.

The two Twilights were still in shock.

" _I've got to call Rainbow,"_ thought Pinkie.

 **Flash: LP 4000**

 **Sunset: LP 4000**

 **Turn 2: Sunset**

"I draw," said Sunset. "I summon Spirit Reaper in defense mode and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Flash**

"My turn," said Flash. "I play Fissure which destroys your reaper. Musician King, attack!"

"Ah!" cried Sunset.

 **Flash: LP 4000**

 **Sunset: LP 1750**

"Sunset!" cried Rarity.

"Don't give up!" said Applejack.

"You can do it!" said Pinkie.

 **Turn 4: Sunset**

"Thanks, girls," said Sunset. "I draw, _"Maybe if I destroy the Seal, he'll come to his senses."_ I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in defense mode. Now he gains a spell counter and 300 extra ATK points. (Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1600 – 1900) Now, I'll use his counter destroy your Seal or Orichalcos." (Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1900 – 1600)

But the seal didn't vanish.

"What?" asked Sunset.

"The Seal of Orichalcos is too powerful to be destroyed by a measly monster effect!" said Adagio. "Once it's on, nothing can destroy it!"

"Oh my gosh," said Fluttershy.

"I can't believe it," said Twilight.

"But every card has its weakness," said Sci-Twi.

"Hopefully, Sunset can find out what it is," said Applejack.

"I know she can," said Rarity.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Sunset.

 **Turn 5: Flash**

"My turn," said Flash. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode. (Witch of the Black Forest: 1100 – 1600) Then I'll play Polymerization to fuse her along with the Lady of Faith in my hand to form, another Musician King. (Musician King: 1750 – 2250) Now my witch's effect lets me add a monster with 1500 or fewer DEF points to my hand, I choose Symphonic Warrior Guitaars. Now I'll have my first king attack your warrior! Then I'll attack directly and end this duel!"

"Sunset!" called the girls.

"I activate Scapegoat!" said Sunset. "This card special summons four sheep tokens in defense mode."

"Dang," said Flash. "Oh well, attack one of her tokens! I place one card face down and end my turn."

* * *

Rainbow was on her bike on her way to the mall. "I can't believe it! Flash Sentry is working for these freaks, what else could happen?!"

* * *

"Well," said Flash. "I'm waiting."

 **Turn 6: Sunset**

"My turn," said Sunset. "I summon Hand of the Nephthys in attack mode. Now I'll activate his effect, by tributing himself and one of my tokens, I can special summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my deck! Sacred Phoenix, attack the king on the left!"

"Don't think so," said Flash. "I activate Negate Attack!"

"Flash, I don't know what kind of spell they put on you, but you've got to wake up!" said Sunset.

"What spell?" asked Flash. "No one's controlling me, I chose this, Sunset. I couldn't stand my life. When I broke up with you, yeah I had my band, but it wasn't enough to completely block out the empty hole in my heart. When I found Twilight, I thought all the loneliness was over, but then she left too. Then I found out she had a twin, but even she didn't like me, I was tired of always being alone! So I found some new friends. And they gave me something much better than friendship or love… power!"

"I never knew he felt that way," said Twilight. "But I don't belong here, so I couldn't be with him."

"I always thought he was cute," said Sci-Twi. "I was just too shy to say it. Now it's too late."

"Why didn't tell us, Flash?" asked Sunset. "We could have helped you?"

 **Turn 7: Flash**

"I don't need your help," said Flash. "All I need to do now is win. My move, I play the spell card Shrink, now your big bird's ATK power is cut in half. (Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys: 2400 – 1200) Now I summon Symphonic Warrior Guitaars in attack mode. (Symphonic Warrior Guitaars: 1500 – 2100) Musician King, attack her phoenix!

 **Flash: LP 4000**

 **Sunset: LP 700**

Now my other two monsters will attack last two tokens. I end my turn."

"There's still a way Sunset can turn this around right?" asked Pinkie.

"Yes, but it won't be easy," said Twilight.

"You can still do it!" called Applejack. "Don't give up!"

 **Turn 8: Sunset**

"Thanks guys, I draw," said Sunset. "This card can help. I discard my Level Eater to special summon The Tricky in attack mode. Now, I'll lower my Tricky's level by one to special summon my Level Eater from the graveyard, then I'll tribute both of my monsters to summon The Supremacy Sun! Attack his Guitaars!"

 **Flash: LP 3100**

 **Sunset: LP 700**

Flash scowled.

"Alright! Sunset's back in the game!" said Pinkie.

"But if she wins, we lose Flash forever," said Sci-Twi.

"There's gotta be a way around all this," said Applejack.

"There is a way," said Twilight. "I think Sunset just figured out the secret."

"What secret?" asked Fluttershy.

"A way so both of them don't lose their souls," said Twilight.

"I guess Shimmer's not as bad as I thought," said Sonata.

"Who cares," said Adagio. "There's no way she'll win."

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Sunset.

Finally, Rainbow arrived at the mall. "I hope they're okay," said Rainbow. She then saw Snips and Snails approaching her.

"Hey, there's Rainbow," said Snips.

"Maybe she knows where the God cards are," said Snails

The two boys followed Rainbow over to the closed store.

"Guys! I'm here!" shouted Rainbow.

"Rainbow's here!" cried AJ.

"Thank goodness!" said Fluttershy.

"Hey!" cried Rarity. "Rainbow, we're trapped in here."

"You gotta find us a way out!" said Applejack.

"Leave it to me!" said Rainbow.

Snips and Snails ran up to the gate.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Applejack.

"We uh… came to help!" said Snails.

"Okay…" said Rarity in a very confused tone.

Both boys then screamed. "It's that magic circle!" cried Snips.

"The same one we were trapped in!" said Snails. "Mommy!"

 **Turn 9: Flash**

"I activate Pot of Greed so I draw two cards," said Flash. "It's time to give my first king a little tune up. I equip him with United We Stand which gives him 800 extra points for each monster I control. I have two, so he gets 1600. (Musician King: 2250 – 3850) Musician King, attack her Sun!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Sunset. "I activate Waboku to block all the damage."

"Dang!" yelled Flash.

"Okay, Shimmer's much better than I thought," said Sonata.

"Obviously," said Adagio.

"I place a face down and end my turn," said Flash.

 **Turn 10: Sunset**

"I set a monster and switch my Sun to defense mode," said Sunset. "With that, I end my turn."

* * *

"Shoot! This one's locked too!" Rainbow was running around trying to find the door to the control room, but so far she had no luck.

* * *

"You look pretty confident," said Flash. "For someone who's about to lose their soul."

"Yeah well, I'm no stranger to dark magic," said Sunset. "Besides, I've been in tougher spots. So hit me with your best shot."

 **Turn 11: Flash**

"You got it," said Flash. "Musician King #1, destroy her Sun! Number 2, attack her face down monster!"

"Yes!" cried Sunset. "You just destroyed my Fiber Jar, so now we take all the cards we have on the field, and shuffle them into our decks along with our hands and graveyards, then we both draw five cards."

"Not today," said Flash. "I activate Royal Command, which negates all flip effects."

"Son of a…" said Sunset.

"Let's see what kind of _desperate_ move you've got now," said Flash.

 **Turn 12: Sunset**

"Desperate?" asked Sunset. "Please, I place monster face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 13: Flash**

"Told you were desperate," said Flash. "Nice knowing you, babe. I summon Feedback Warrior in attack mode. (Feedback Warrior: 800 – 1300) Now that I've summoned a level three monster, I can special summon Kagemucha Knight from my hand. (Kagemucha Knight: 0 – 500) Also, my king now gets a power boost since I have more monsters on the field. (Musician King: 3850 – 5450) Now I'll overlay them and Xyz summon, Muzurhythm the String Djinn in attack mode. (Muzurhythm the String Djinn: 1500 – 2000) (Musician King: 5450 – 4650) Now I'll attack your face down monster with my String Djinn and activate his effect, by using an overlay unit, his ATK points double to 4000!"

"What?!" asked Sunset.

"Now that your last monster is out of the way," began Flash. "I can finish you off. Musician King, attack her directly!"

"Guess again," said Sunset. Flashes attack was suddenly canceled.

"What?" asked Flash. "How did you block my attack?"

"The last monster you destroyed was Electromagnetic Turtle," said Sunset. "By simply removing him from play, I can end your battle phase."

"That was way too close," said Twilight.

"Sunset's got more lives than my cat Opal," said Rarity.

"Wow, she's good," said Snips.

"Is this girl ever gonna run out of luck?" asked Sonata.

"It won't last forever," said Adagio.

"You know Sunset," said Flash. "You can't just keep stalling."

 **Turn 14: Sunset**

"Whatever," said Sunset. "I draw. I play Pot of Greed, so now, _I_ draw two cards." Just as Sunset was about to draw her second card, her deck began to glow.

"What the?" asked Sunset.

Then Twilight's deck started to glow. She drew the glowing card. "The Eye of Timaeus," said the Princess.

* * *

Rainbow was still looking for the correct door, when her deck began to glow. She pulled out the Fang of Critias.

* * *

Sunset and Twilight were then both teleported into the room where the statues of the three crystal dragons stood.

"Where are we?" asked Sunset.

"I've been to this place before," said Twilight. "It's the dominion of the dragons."

Sunset looked at the last statue. "Wow, that's a big sculpture," said Sunset.

"It's a dragon," said Twilight. "Frozen in time, and I have a feeling it has chosen you. If my theory is correct, you must pull out that sword."

"Are you sure?" asked Sunset.

Twilight nodded.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Sunset. She pulled with all her strength and eventually the sword came loose.

" _You're the one,"_ said a voice.

"Princess Celestia?" asked Sunset.

" _You must release Hermos!"_ said Celestia.

Sunset pulled the sword free and the dragon broke out of its cold prison. A white light then enveloped both Sunset and Twilight and they returned back to the duel.

* * *

" _Was that a dream?"_ wondered Sunset. She looked at her drawn card and saw the same dragon she just released. Sunset smiled. "Get ready Flash, you're about to meet my new friend, Hermos!"

"I've never seen that card before!" said Fluttershy.

"Maybe it's one of Sunset's, new cards," said AJ.

"I hope it helps her," said Rarity.

"Don't worry, it will," said Sci-Twi.

"Just as we were given Timaeus, Sunset was chosen to wield the Claw of Hermos," said Twilight.

"How in the world did she get that card?" asked Sonata.

"Just because she has it, doesn't mean she knows how to use it," said Adagio.

* * *

"Finally!" said Rainbow. She finally found the right door. Once she was in, she began searching for the lock controls on the computer.

* * *

"I finally found the secret to ending this duel and saving us both, Flash," said Sunset. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys in attack mode."

"So what?" asked Flash. "I've already clipped his wings, and I'll gladly do it again."

"Did I say I was done?" asked Sunset. "I summon Royal Magical Library, then I'll activate The Claw of Hermos! Now, I'll combine my dragon and my Library together and form a new card, Time Magic Hammer!"

"Wow, now that's _really_ _scary_ ," said Sonata.

"Now, I'll equip my phoenix with my new hammer," said Sunset. "Attack the weaker Musician King!"

"Dang," said Flash.

 **Flash: LP 2950**

 **Sunset: LP 700**

(Musician King: 4650 – 3850)

"I end my turn," said Sunset.

 **Turn 15: Flash**

"My turn," said Flash. "Musician King, attack her phoenix!" As the musician attacked, Sunset's hammer assigned it a random number (1) and removed it from the field. "What the?! What happened?!"

Sunset was about to explain, but Flash cut her off.

"Never mind," said Flash. "String Djinn, attack! I use his last overlay unit to double his attack points!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were him," said Adagio.

"Flash, wait!" said Sonata.

Sunset's hammer assigned String Djinn a random number (5) and removed it.

"What's going on?" asked Flash.

"That's the effect of my Magic Hammer," Sunset explained. "Every time a monster equipped with this mallet battles an opponent's monster, that creature is assigned a number between one and six, then that is removed for that number of turns."

"I thought it only happened once per turn," Flash confessed.

"So that's why he attacked," said Sonata.

"Idiot," said Adagio.

"I've still got more life points," said Flash. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 16: Sunset**

"Look! I don't want either of us to lose," said Sunset. "Which is why I have to make these next few turns count. Sacred Phoenix, attack him directly!"

"Ah!" cried Flash.

 **Flash: LP 550**

 **Sunset: LP 700**

"Flash," said Sonata in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry," said Adagio. "We'll get a soul no matter which one loses."

"How can you say that?" asked Sonata. "He's one of us now."

"You'll thank me for this, Flash… one day," said Sunset. "I place one card face down and end my turn." _"I have to make our life points hit zero at the same time, then we'll both be free."_

Flash began shaking and mumbling to himself.

"Flash, you okay?" asked Sunset.

"I can't lose," said Flash. "I have to win, I don't want to be alone again. I gave up everything, winning is all I have left."

"Flash," Sunset began.

 **Turn 17: Flash**

"Save it!" ordered Flash. "My move," Musician King then returned to the field. "What?" (Musician King: 1750 – 2250)

"Remember?" asked Sunset. "Your King was assigned the number one, so now its back."

"Well thanks," said Flash. "But you'll regret that. I activate The Emperor's Holiday, this card negates all equip spells on the field."

"Uh-oh," said Sunset.

"Now I'll summon Second Booster," said Flash. "Once I tribute this card, my king gets 1500 extra points until the end of the turn. (Musician King: 2250 – 3750) Musician King, attack!"

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Sunset. "This destroys all monsters in attack mode."

"No!" cried Flash. He began to shake again.

"Flash, just clam down," said Sunset. "We'll get through this."

"Can't lose, don't want to be alone, have to win," mumbled Flash.

"Oh well, he's lost it," said Adagio. The Siren looked at her friend, but Sonata was gone. "Sonata?" Adagio then looked over at the staircase, Sonata was running down towards the duel. "Sonata, what are you doing?!"

Sonata ran towards the seal and held up a ring with a green stone on her hand. "With this fragment of the Orichalcos stone, I unlock the seal!" She hit the seal, which caused an explosion. The blast flung everyone back. When the smoke cleared, Sunset and Flash were lying on the ground unconscious.

Twilight got to her feet. "Sunset! You alright?!"

"Why did she do that?" asked Fluttershy.

Sonata walked over and hugged Flash.

"What were you thinking, Sonata?" asked Adagio. "You betrayed master Dartz, all for some guy?"

"He's not just some guy!" yelled Sonata.

"Whatever," said Adagio. "I'll make up for this, by taking your soul next time we meet, Princess." Adagio raised up the amulet around her neck which contained another piece of the Orichalcos stone. A light shot out from it and the three vanished.

The security gates finally rose.

"Hey, we're free!" said AJ.

"Sunset, you alright?!" cried Pinkie.

"Sunset!" called Fluttershy. The girls rushed over to their friend.

Sunset quickly regained consciousness and got up.

"You okay?" asked Rarity

"Yeah, but where's Flash?" asked Sunset. "Did those freaks take him?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Sci-Twi with tears in her eyes.

"Guys!" called Rainbow. "Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Applejack.

"I saw what happened on the monitor," said Rainbow. "I'm sorry about Flash."

"I can't believe he'd side with the enemy," said Rarity.

"He didn't," said Sci-Twi. "They brainwashed him with the Orichalcos!"

"Don't worry," said Fluttershy. "We'll get him back."

"Thank you," said Sci-Twi.

Princess Twilight's deck began to glow. "What the?" She pulled out her Timaeus card.

Rainbow and Sunset's decks also starting glowing. They then revealed their dragon cards, Critias and Hermos.

"I think the only way to stop that Orichalcos group is by using these three cards," said Twilight.

Snips and Snails peeked around a corner. "Why do they always get the cool cards?" asked Snails.

"Don't know," replied Snips.


	5. Twilight's Fury

The Seal Part 5

After the event at the mall, the girls all headed to Fluttershy's house.

"This is crazy!" said Sunset. "Now these girls are running around and turning our friends against us!"

"We have to do something!" cried Applejack.

"We can't do anything until tomorrow," said Rarity. "So I suggest, we all head home and get an early start in the morning."

What the girls didn't know is that once again, Snips and Snails were listening in on their conversation.

"Did you hear that?" asked Snips.

"Yeah, my stomaching is growling," answered Snails.

"No!" said Snips. "They're going to that Paradias place."

"Oh yeah," said Snails. "Still, I wonder how Flash got so good."

"I bet we'll find out there," said Snips.

* * *

Meanwhile, atop a building near the mall, Flash Sentry was yelling at Sonata and Adagio.

"What was that for?" asked Flash. "I could have finished off Shimmer, until you girls ruined everything!"

"You are such an idiot," said Adagio." "Sonata saved your soul and this is how you repay her?!"

"I didn't asked to be saved," said Flash.

"Then next time, we'll just let you lose," said Adagio.

"Calm down, Adagio," said Sonata.

"You have no idea the danger you were in," said Adagio.

"What?" asked Flash.

"That Hermos card that Shimmer played, was a legendary dragon," said Adagio. "And it's one of the only forces that can beat the Orichalcos."

"I still could have beaten her," said Flash. "And that's just what I'm gonna do. Then Twilight's next." Flash then hopped on one of the girl's bikes. "Later, gals."

"Hey! That's mine!" said Sonata.

But Flash was already too far away.

"I have to stop him," said Sonata.

"Forget about him," said Adagio. "Let's focus on the Princess, we should capture the strongest soul first. Once she's out of the way, the others will be easy pickings."

"But how do you know the Princess will duel?" asked Sonata.

"Because my plan is already in motion," said Adagio. "It's only a matter of time."

* * *

Back at the island fortress, Dartz was preparing for a soul offering.

"The time draws near, great Leviathan," said Dartz. "With every soul you receive, your power grows stronger. Soon you will unleash your rage upon mankind, and we'll finish what we began so long ago."

* * *

Twilight had decided to spend the night at Sci-Twi's apartment. But that night the two Twilights couldn't sleep.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Sci-Twi.

"Sure," said Twilight.

"I'm completely petrified," Sci-Twi admitted. "Maybe even more than Fluttershy."

"I know, I know," said Twilight. "We'll all a little scared. But as long as we stick together, we can handle anything."

"I just wish I was more used to this like the rest of you," said Sci-Twi. "You guys are like veterans at the whole dark magic thing. I've only been through this once, and I still have no idea what the heck happened."

"Don't worry," said Twilight. "They may have all that dark magic, but we carry in us the most powerful magic of all, the power of friendship. I've dealt with all kinds of monsters in my world, and our friendship powers always came out on top. The magic on friendship is inside all of us, and with our combined forces and these dragons, there's no way we can lose."

Sci-Twi seemed to relax a little.

"By the way," said Twilight. "How _did_ you manage to absorb all that Equestrian magic?"

"With this," Sci-Twi pulled out her old spectrometer. "Once I found out about the strange energy at Canterlot High, I built this device to track and contain the magic, so I could study it."

"Wow, impressive," said Twilight.

"Thanks," said Sci-Twi. "Hey, you just gave me an idea. If this device can absorb magic, maybe we can absorb some of their Orichalcos power and somehow use it against them."

"Good thinking," said Twilight.

"Thanks," said Sci-Twi. "I still can't believe I'm talking to myself."

"You and me both," said Twilight.

A couple hours later, both girls were asleep, but then Sci-Twi heard a voice singing. (Adagio vocalizing link) She rose from her bed, walked out of her room and began to follow it.

Twilight then woke up. "Twi? Where are you going?"

"That voice, it's so pretty," said Sci-Twi in a hypnotized tone.

" _She's in some kind of trance."_ Twilight realized. She put on her clothes and followed her doppelganger.

"It's coming from the roof," said Sci-Twi.

Twilight blocked her path. "Don't follow that voice! It might be a trap!"

"I can't help it," said Sci-Twi. She flipped Twilight out of the way and ran up the stairs toward the top of the building.

"Wait, Twi!" called Twilight.

Once the two girls were on the roof, the door slammed shut.

"What the?" asked Twilight. She looked back and there was Adagio.

"Hey, Princess," said Adagio. "It's been a while."

"Release my friend from your spell!" demanded Twilight.

"Sure, she doesn't interest me anyway," said Adagio. She snapped her fingers and released Sci-Twi's mind.

"What happened?" asked Sci-Twi.

" _She_ lured us up here," answered Twilight.

"Indeed I did," said Adagio. "You see, my friends might be satisfied with taking the souls of your friends, but I'm after the soul of the Princess herself."

"Twi, go get the phone and call the others," ordered Twilight.

"Right," replied Sci-Twi. But she couldn't open the door. "It's locked!"

"Of course," said Adagio. "Since you're basically trapped up here, why don't we just get this over with?"

"Fine, you leave me no choice," said Twilight. "Twi, get to a safe distance."

"Okay, good luck!" called Sci-Twi.

"Oh, you'll need a lot more than luck to beat me," said Adagio.

"Let's duel!" said Adagio and the Princess.

 **Adagio: LP 4000**

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Adagio**

"I'll go first," said Adagio. "I set a monster in defense mode and place one card face down."

 **Turn 2: Twilight**

"Here goes," said Twilight. "I summon Charioteer of Prophecy and I'll attack your face down monster!"

"Sorry Princess," said Adagio. "But my Diva's DEF is too powerful. Behold, Tamtam the Melodious Diva."(ATK 1000/DEF 2000)

 **Adagio: LP 4000**

 **Twilight: LP 3800**

"Darn," said Twilight. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Snips and Snails were just walking around the neighborhood, when they heard something going on the roof of Sci-Twi's apartment.

"What's going on up there?" asked Snails.

"Don't know," said Snips. "Let's find out."

"How?" asked Snails.

"We'll use the fire escape," said Snips, and the boys began climbing.

 **Turn 3: Adagio**

"Back to me," said Adagio. "I play Polymerization to fuse my Shopina the Melodious Maestra and Soprano the Melodious Songstress, along with my Tamtam to form Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir! And my Prima gets 300 extra ATK points for each monster I used to fuse her. I used three, so she gains 900 extra. (Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir 1900 – 2800) Bloom Prima, attack her Charioteer!"

"Dang," said Twilight.

 **Adagio: LP 4000**

 **Twilight: LP 2800**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Adagio.

Snips and Snails had finally reached the top.

"Twilight's dueling," said Snips.

"Let's hide and watch," said Snails.

 **Turn 4: Twilight**

"My turn," said Twilight. "I reveal my trap, The First Monarch. This card can special summon itself to the field as a monster with 1000 ATK and 2400 DEF points. Now, I discard one card (Gift of the Martyr) and declare one attribute, then this trap monster will be treated as the attribute I declare. I choose Light, now whenever I want to tribute summon a Light monster, this trap card's effect treats it as two tributes. Now I sacrifice my First Monarch in order to summon The World of Prophecy. In attack mode. Now, attack her Bloom Prima!"

"I don't think so!" yelled Adagio. "I activate Threatening Roar! There goes your attack."

"Oh well, I place one card face down and end my turn," said Twilight.

 **Turn 5: Adagio**

"Now where was I?" asked Adagio as she drew he card. "Oh yeah, I was about to seal away your soul. It's the only way to supply the great beast with enough energy to wipe you humans. But why talk about it? When I just destroy you right now, I activate Minor Goblin Official. Here's how it works, since your life points are under 3000, this will life 500 points of damage to you during your standby phase. Also, I think I'll play Smashing Ground to destroy your World of Prophecy

"Oh no," said Twilight."

"Don't give up!" called Sci-Twi.

"Bloom Diva, attack the Princess directly!" ordered Adagio.

"I activate my trap," said Twilight. "Waboku!"

"Shoot," said Adagio. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"Looks like we didn't miss much," said Snips.

"Yeah, I just wish we had cards like that," said Snails.

On the sidelines, Sci-Twi felt something in her pocket. "My cell phone, duh! I can't believe I forgot I had it this whole time! I have to call the girls!"

* * *

At Sunset's house, her phone rang. "Who could be calling at this hour?" she asked, half asleep. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

" _Sunset, you've got to help us!"_ begged Sci-Twi.

"What going on?" asked Sunset.

" _One of the Dazzlings trapped Twilight and I up here on her roof of my apartment,"_ said Sci-Twi. _"Now Twilight and this girl are dueling."_

"Don't worry, I'm on my way!" said Sunset. She then called the other girls.

Once the girls arrived, they rushed to the top and found the door to the roof.

"Dang! It's locked!" said Sunset.

"Let me try," said Rainbow. She rammed her shoulder into the door, but it didn't budge.

* * *

Back at the duel, it was Twilight's turn.

 **Turn 6: Twilight**

"My move," said Twilight.

"Did you forget about my trap?" asked Adagio. "You lose 500 points. Looks like you're in over your head, Princess."

 **Adagio: LP 4000**

 **Twilight: LP 2300**

"This is better than Jaws 3!" said Snails.

"Shut up," said Snips.

"I play Pot of Greed," said Twilight. "So I draw two cards. Yes! I summon Temperance of Prophecy, then I'll activate Spellbook Library of the Crescent. Since I don't have any Spellbook spell card sin my graveyard, this card lets me select 3 Spellbook cards from my deck, then you randomly select one, and that card will go to my hand. (Twilight selects Spellbook of Secrets, Spellbook of the Master, and Spellbook of Power) Okay Adagio, take your pick."

"I choose the middle card," said Adagio.

"Cool," said Twilight. "You chose my Spellbook of the Master, I'll save that for later. Now, thanks to my Temperance's effect, I can special summon a level five or higher Light or Dark Spellcaster from my deck. I choose Dark Magician Girl! Then I'll play The Eye of Timaeus!"

"No! Not that!" cried Adagio.

"Timaeus!" called Twilight. "Fuse with my Dark Magician Girl to form, Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!"

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," said Snips.

"She always gets what she needs," said Snails. "Why doesn't that happen to us?"

"Now, I activate my Knight's effect!" called Twilight. "By discarding a card from my hand, (Wheel of Prophecy) I can destroy your monster."

"I don't think so," said Adagio. "I activate My Body as a Shield, by paying 1500 life points, my monster isn't destroyed."

 **Adagio: LP 2500**

 **Twilight: LP 2300**

"Wow," said Twilight. "I guess I end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Adagio**

"I activate Card of Demise, this lets me draw three cards," said Adagio. "First I'll place one card face down, then I'll activate Exchange."

"What are you up to?" asked Twilight.

"This lets us swap a card from our hands," said Adagio. "But as you can see, we both have only one card, so I hope you enjoy my gift."

"Whatever," said Twilight. "Let's get this over with."

"Oh yeah, your Spellbook of the Master," said Adagio. "Here, this card will serve you _well_."

"Yeah right," said Twilight. She then looked at the given card and gasped. "What?! The Seal of Orichalcos?! Why did you give me this?"

"What?!" cried Sci-Twi.

"I didn't feel like playing it today," said Adagio. "Besides, I thought you'd be happy to be given such a powerful card. That card will almost guarantee your victory. And now my Card of Demise forces me to discard your spell. I end my turn."

"No matter what happens, please don't play card, Princess," begged Sci-Twi.

 **Turn 8: Twilight**

"Don't worry, Twi," said Twilight. "I'm not stupid. My move."

"Don't forget!" interrupted Adagio. "You lose 500 more points."

 **Adagio: LP 2500**

 **Twilight: LP 1800**

"So what?" asked Twilight. "I activate my knight's effect. By discarding a card, (Stoic of Prophecy) I can destroy your monster."

"Sorry, Princess," said Adagio. "I activate Crystal Seal!"

Twilight's knight was frozen in ice. "What have you done?" asked Twilight.

"This is a one of a kind trap," said Adagio. "It freezes your monster, so it can't be tributed, attack, change battle position, or use its effects. Plus, if this monster is the only monster on your field, I can attack you directly. And the best part is, this trap cannot be destroyed by other card effects."

"No," said Twilight in a defeated tone.

"There is one way to set your dragon free," said Adagio. "Increase its ATK power, like with the Seal."

"She's trying to get you to play the Seal!" yelled Sci-Twi. "Don't do it! You'd be putting your soul on the line!"

"I know," said Twilight. "But that maybe the only way to save my monster."

"Please, don't do it!" said Sci-Twi.

"Alright," said Twilight. "Thanks to my Stoic of Prophecy, I get to add a level three Prophecy monster to my hand. I choose Amores of Prophecy, and I'll summon him in defense mode. I end my turn."

 **Turn 9: Adagio**

" _I know she wants to play the Seal, I can see it in her eyes,"_ thought Adagio. "I summon Tamtam the Melodious Diva in attack mode. Bloom Diva, attack her Amores of Prophecy! Tamtam, attack he life points directly!"

"Ah!" cried Twilight.

 **Adagio: LP 2500**

 **Twilight: LP 800**

"Looks like this duel is just about over," said Adagio. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 10: Twilight**

"You're wrong!" called Twilight. "I will defeat you! My move."

"Don't forget about my trap," said Adagio again. "You lose 500 life points."

 **Adagio: LP 2500**

 **Twilight: LP 300**

"Now, you have one turn to save yourself, Princess," said Adagio. "Now play the card I gave you! It's the only to free your dragon knight."

"No, Twilight!" cried Sci-Twi. "There's another way to win this."

"If I lose, both of our worlds will be destroyed," said Twilight. "I play Pot of Avarice, this lets me take five monsters from my graveyard and add them to my deck, reshuffle and draw two new cards. I'll select Stoic of Prophecy, Temperance of Prophecy, Amores of Prophecy, Charioteer of Prophecy, and World of Prophecy. Now I draw. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Goblin Official."

"So what?" said Adagio. "Without your knight, you'll lose on my next turn."

"She's right," thought Twilight. "I have to free my Dragon Knight, so I can win the duel." Twilight was about to play the Seal.

"Twilight, stop!" yelled Sci-Twi. "Listen, you don't know what you're doing! That card is affecting your mind!"

"I case you hadn't noticed, I'm about to lose!" yelled Twilight. "If I don't do this, then we're all finished! Trust me, it'll all work out!"

"No, please," begged Sci-Twi.

"Now I activate, the Seal of Orichalcos!" said Twilight.

" _Excellent,"_ thought Adagio.

A wave of energy blew Sci-Twi backwards. The symbol of the Seal appeared on Twilight's forehead, and her eyes grew red.

"So, Princess, how do ya feel?" asked Adagio.

"I. Feel. Great," replied Twilight. "Now the Orichalcos serves me, strengthening my Dragon Knight and setting free of your Crystal Seal!" Twilight's dragon knight then disappeared from the field. "What the?! What have you done to my knight?!"

"I guess I didn't tell you," said Adagio. "Timaeus and the Orichalcos don't mix."

"You tricked me!" yelled Twilight.

"Hey, I just gave you the card," said Adagio. "But you're the one who played it."

"What have I unleashed?" asked Twilight. She then looked to the sky and screamed. "You were a fool to hand me this card. For when you lose, your soul will locked away for eternity! Now I activate Monster Reborn to special summon my Wheel of Prophecy! Now he gains 500 extra points! All thanks to the Orichalcos."

"Wrong!" called Adagio. "The power comes from the darkness inside of you! I just knew you had it in you."

Eventually Sci-Twi got to her feet. "She played the seal. What have you done?"

"I don't care where this power came from!" called Twilight. "All that matters is that it's mine! Now Wheel of Prophecy, attack her Tamtam!"

"Ah!" cried Adagio.

 **Adagio: LP 300**

 **Twilight: LP 300**

"I end my turn," said Twilight.

Finally, thanks to Applejack's repeated kicking, the girls were able to break down the door.

"Twilight!" called Sunset.

Twilight looked back at her friends.

"What's going on?" asked Applejack. "Why is that green circle on Twilight's head?"

"I don't know," replied Fluttershy.

"Twi, are you okay?" asked Sunset.

Before Sci-Twi could reply, Pinkie spotted Snips and Snails. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh! You girls just missed the best part," said Snails.

"Why don't you fill us in," said Rarity.

"What's going on?!" asked Rainbow.

"It's that Seal of Orichalcos," said Snips. "Twilight got it from that hot girl and then she played it."

"What?! Twilight would never do that!" said Rainbow.

"She knows that card's evil," said Sunset.

"I tried to talk her out of it," said Sci-Twi. "But she wouldn't listen to me."

"How does it feel to finally unleash all your anger and frustration?" asked Adagio.

"Jealous?" asked Twilight. "Well, too bad, this time it's your soul that's on the line! Now make your move so I can destroy you!"

"Why is Twilight talking like that?" asked Applejack.

"I-I don't know," replied Rarity in a scared tone.

"It's like she's gone… bad," said Pinkie.

"She has," said Sci-Twi. "She made the same mistake I made."

"Don't say that!" said Rainbow.

"We have to stop this!" said Sunset.

 **Turn 11: Adagio**

"I draw," said Adagio. "I switch my Bloom Diva to defense mode, then I'll activate my Nightmare's Steelcage! Now you can't attack me for the next two turns."

"Okay, if Twilight loses," said Snips. "I call dibs on her deck."

"What? You don't share?" said Snails.

"Shut up!" yelled Rainbow.

 **Turn 12: Twilight**

"Your little cage means nothing," said Twilight. "I activate Magical Blast. This card inflicts 200 points of damage to you for every Spellcaster one my side."

"Dang!" said Adagio.

 **Adagio: LP 100**

 **Twilight: LP 300**

"Hurry up and get your turn over with!" called Twilight.

 **Turn 13: Adagio**

"Fine," said Adagio. "I place this face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 14: Twilight**

"Finally, I can end this duel," said Twilight. "I bring back my Magical Blast, then I'll activate it!"

"I activate Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment!" cried Adagio. "Now I won't lose any life points this turn."

"Impressive," said Twilight. "But it looks like your Steel Cage has expired. Which means, next turn, your soul is mine!"

"Woah," said Snips and Snails in unison.

"That's not the Twilight we know," said Fluttershy.

"I know," said Pinkie.

"She's been brainwashed just like Flash," said Sunset.

"Darn it!" yelled Rainbow.

"How could she do this?" asked Sci-Twi. "She knew that card was pure evil, and still she played it." Sci-Twi's device then opened, and began to draw in some of the Orichalcos magic.

 **Turn 15: Adagio**

Adagio drew her card. "I knew you had a dark side. I just never thought it was _this_ dark."

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"Just look at yourself," said Adagio. "And your friends."

Twilight looked at the girls. "They looked scared."

"Of course," said Adagio. "They're wondering what happened to their sweet, innocent Princess. Plus look at your monster. He's now a rapid, snarling, drooling beast."

"What have I done?" asked Twilight. "You, you did this to me!"

"You're the one who activated the card," said Adagio. "I guess Master Dartz was right all along. You humans are nothing but evil. Why do you think we were able to absorb so much negative energy when we got to your school?!"

"No, no," said Twilight as she fell to her knees.

"Now, I switch my Bloom Diva to attack mode," said Adagio. "Then I'll attack your Wheel of Prophecy!"

"But your monster's weaker than mine," said Twilight.

"Not for long," said Adagio. "I discard Score the Melodious Diva from my hand. Whenever a Melodious monster on my side attacks one of your monsters, I can discard this card to reduce your monster's ATK and DEF points to zero until the end of the turn!"

"What?!" asked Twilight. (Wheel of Prophecy: 3200 – 0)

"Bloom Diva, destroy her!" ordered Adagio.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Twilight.

 **Adagio: LP 100**

 **Twilight: LP 0**

"Whoa, Twilight actually lost!" said Snails.

"Twilight!" called Sunset.

"I can't believe it," said Pinkie.

"She lost," said Sci-Twi. "Which means she loses her soul!"

"Oh no!" cried Rainbow.

"Time for you to pay up, Princess," said Adagio. "And you have no one to blame but yourself. You couldn't stand the fact you were about to lose one little game, you were willing to go to any lengths, just so you wouldn't lose. Now your life force will awaken the great beast."

"Not if I can help it," said Sci-Twi silently. "With the power I've absorbed, I release you from the Seal." Sci-Twi somehow swapped places with Twilight, and her device shattered. She then remembered what Pinkie said about the two looking alike, so she took off her glasses and let her hair down.

"What are you doing?!" called Sunset.

Twilight looked at the field. "Twi! Wait! What did you do?!"

"It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the Seal take me instead," said Sci-Twi as her soul was absorbed.

"No!" said the Princess. "Twi, y-you can't!"

Once the seal disappeared, Adagio walked over. "Adios, your highness."

"Twi! You alright?!" asked Rainbow.

"I doubt it," said Snips.

"Ditto," added Snails.

"This is nuts!" said Pinkie.

"Twi, no," said Fluttershy in tears.

Adagio then took her card back. "You won't be needing this anymore."

Then a helicopter piloted by Aria rose over the roof. A rope ladder was lowered down to Adagio and she grabbed on. "You can keep the rest of your Princess!" said Adagio. "I already have everything I need! So long!"

"Get back here right now!" roared Rainbow.

"Twi, speak to us!" cried Pinkie.

"Hey, Snails," said Snips.

"I know what you're thinking," said Snails. The two boys ran after the helicopter.

"Twi! Wake up! Wake up!" cried Sunset as she shook her lifeless body.

"Can you hear us?" asked Fluttershy.

"Wake up!" cried Pinkie.

"She can't," said Twilight.

"You mean?" asked Rainbow.

"Yes, she took my place before I was captured!" said Twilight.

* * *

Back at the island, Dartz was waiting for Adagio's _delivery_.

"Great Leviathan, please except my latest offering," said Dartz. "The Princess of Equestria!"

On his temple wall, a new carving appeared.

"What's this?!" asked Dartz. "That's not the Princess!"

* * *

Back on the hotel roof, the girls were still trying to wake up their friend.

"She's got to be in there somewhere," said Pinkie.

"Pinkie, she's gone," said Rarity in a mournful tone.

"How did she replace you?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know," admitted Twilight. "But it's all my fault! Twi! Come back! It should have been me! Not her! It's not fair!"


	6. Crazy Train

The Seal Part 6

Snips and Snails ran frantically after the Siren's helicopter.

"They're getting… away!" called Snails between breaths. "We have to... get one of those... magic cards!"

"I… know," said Snips out of breath.

"Just a little… more," said Snails. The two then jumped and managed to grab the rope ladder.

"Help! Mommy! I'm falling!" cried Snips.

"Oh great," said Adagio. The helicopter then disappeared.

When the girls got back inside, Spike rushed over to them. "Hey! So, what happened with those evil girls? Hey, where's Twi?"

"Right here," said a downcast Rainbow as she and Applejack brought her body in.

Spike gasped. "What happened?!"

"I lost," said Twilight. She then told the whole story about who she played the Seal of Orichalcos and Sci-Twi took her place.

"I'll call an ambulance," said Fluttershy.

"This whole thing is my fault," said Twilight. "I'm the one who unleashed the magic that sent Twi away."

"You knew that card was evil and you still played it?!" asked Spike. "If you really _were_ a good Princess, you wouldn't have done something like that to poor Twi! This just isn't fair! How could you?! I want my friend back! It should have been you! Not her!"

"Hold on, Spike, it's not her fault," said Fluttershy.

"Oh, Fluttershy!" Spike started whimpering. "I want Twilight back! _My_ Twilight!"

"It _is_ my fault, Fluttershy," said Twilight.

"What's done is done," said Sunset.

"I let everyone down," said Twilight. "Especially her. Twi warned me not to use the seal, but I got desperate, and my rage took control. She paid for my mistake!"

"You've got to snap of out of this!" said Rainbow.

"She's gone and it's my fault," said Twilight.

"Get a grip, girl!" yelled Rainbow. She then picked up Twilight by the collar and shook her a little. "If we're going to rescue our friend, we gotta move ahead, not look back! Now pull yourself together! Tomorrow, we will get to the train station and get this Dartz guy!"

"I'll bite him, I'll claw him!" said Spike. "I'll pee on him!"

"Sorry, Spike," said Fluttershy. "They don't allow dogs on the train."

Spike growled in frustration.

"Don't worry," said Rainbow. "I'm sure the Crusaders will look after him for us."

A few seconds later, the ambulance and took Sci-Twi to a hospital.

* * *

The helicopter carrying Aria, Adagio, and the two boys flew over downtown.

"Hey, check it out," said Snips. "That must be their secret headquarters."

"Doesn't look like must of a secret base to me," said Snails.

The helicopter landed on a pad atop a tall building and the girls led the boys in.

"Wow, are you girls rich?" asked Snails.

"Oh course they are! I think…" said Snips.

After a while of walking, they came to the main room. "You're about to meet our master," said Adagio. "Try not to say anything _too_ stupid."

"Yeah, he doesn't have as much patience as we do," said Aria.

The boys gulped in fear.

"Mission accomplished, master," said Adagio as she entered the room. Aria and the boys followed.

"We're gonna be super villains," said Snips quietly.

"I finally got the soul of the Princess," said Adagio.

"Princess?" asked Snips.

"What Princess?" asked Snails. "Is she pretty?"

"Actually, you failed again," said Dartz.

"Yeah, ya missed her," said Sonata with a taco in her mouth.

"What?" asked Adagio.

Dartz flipped on a screen on the back wall showing the interior of his temple. He then zoomed in on the engravings of the captured souls on the wall, and centered on Twi's picture.

"Twi?" asked Snails.

"That nerdy Crystal Prep girl?" asked Snips.

"You captured the wrong soul!" said Dartz. "Instead of the Princess, you brought me a little school girl!"

"I don't believe it!" said Adagio. "I'm sure I was dueling the Princess, so the Orichalcos should have gotten her!"

"Well somehow, she got away," said Dartz.

"That little bitch," said Adagio.

"There's no one to blame but yourself," said Dartz.

"I can fix this," promised Adagio as she kneeled to Dartz.

"Hey, let's kneel too," said Snips

"Why?" asked Snails.

"Just do it!" whispered Snips. The two rushed over and kneeled in front of Dartz.

"We'd like to help, sir," said Snips.

"Yeah, what he said," said Snails.

"Who are these two?" asked Dartz.

"They're just a couple of wannabe duelists who followed us," said Adagio. "I doubt they even know how to play the game."

"That's not true!" said Snips.

"We've beaten three people!" said Snails. "Or maybe two?"

"Shut up, Snails!" said Snips. "We want to become better."

"Twilight and her friends have been stealing all the glory for years," said Snails.

"They showed us up in the last tournament," said Snails. "Now everybody thinks we're weak."

"We want nothing more than revenge," said Snips. "So please, Mr. Dartz sir, share your secrets with us and we'll help you get what you want!"

"It won't be easy," said Dartz. "The Princess and her friends wield the power of the Legendary Dragons. How do you plan on defeating a force like that?"

"That's why we need your help, sir," said Snails.

"We need the Seal of Orichalcos!" said Snips.

"Before I share my power with you," said Dartz. "I have to make sure you're worthy."

"Give us a chance to prove it!" begged Snips.

"We're good at tests!" said Snails.

"You failed your last math test," said Snips.

"Shut up!" replied Snails.

"Silence!" yelled Dartz.

"Sorry," said the boys.

"I'll give you _one_ chance," said Dartz. He then handed them two cards. "These are for you."

"What?" asked Snips. "Why are they blank?"

"Are they broken?" asked Snails.

"No," said Dartz. He then held up two green gems. They began to float and glow bright green.

"What's this?" asked Snips.

"Your test," answered Dartz. "These crystals from the Orichalcos stone will activate your cards, all you have to do is grasp them."

"That's all?" asked Snails.

"However," said Dartz. "If these stones don't think you're worthy of their power, your souls will be offered to the Great Leviathan."

The boys cringed in fear.

"I wanna go home," said Snails.

"Told ya they were weak," said Adagio.

"Oh yeah?" asked Snips.

"Let's do this!" said the boys in unison. They reached for the stones, but blue light streamed out of the stones and blew a wave of power at the boys.

"I can't reach it!" yelled Snips.

"Of course not," said Sonata.

"These twerps aren't worthy," said Aria.

The boys pushed forward and eventually grabbed the stones.

"Whoa, they actually did it," said Adagio.

The Seal of Orichalcos formed on the boy's cards.

"We did it," said Snips.

"Now _we_ can play the seal," said Snails.

Dartz smiled. "Congratulations, and welcome to our family."

The Dazzlings led the boys a room full of cards.

"Alright brats, time to build your new decks," said Adagio. "We've purchased a copy of every Duel Monster's card ever produced, so have a party."

"We've hit the jackpot!" said Snails.

"We can have anything we want, right?" asked Snips.

"Just not the Egyptian God cards," said Sonata.

"What?" asked Snips. "Whatta mean no God cards?"

"Look! If these aren't good enough, then use your own pathetic decks!" said Aria.

"No thanks, these are perfect," said Snips.

"Now we'll be the Kings of Games!" said Snails.

Dartz then walked into the room. "Choose wisely, you have a difficult task ahead." He said. "Deliver to me the soul of the Princess and her friend, Sunset Shimmer. Use the power of the Orichalcos correctly and victory will be yours."

"Yes, sir," said the two boys.

* * *

The next day, the girls arrived at the train station.

"Sorry girls, but Pinkie and I won't be joining you," said Rarity.

"What? Why?" asked Fluttershy.

"We didn't have enough money for train tickets," said Rarity. "We only have enough for the plane ride."

"But don't worry," said Pinkie. "We'll just drive there."

"Are you sure?" asked Sunset.

"Of course," said Rarity. "We'll just be a tad bit late," said Rarity.

"It'll cost me quite a bit of gas," said Pinkie. "But we'll meet you there."

The loading bell rang.

"Good luck," said Rainbow.

"All aboard!" said Applejack.

Once on the train, Rainbow and AJ hit the dining car, while Fluttershy went to the sleeping car to take a nap. Twilight just sat and watched the scenery. Sunset sat across from Twilight and was adding some new cards to her deck.

"These dragon cards will go great with Hermos," said Sunset.

Later, all the girls sat together and talked, except Twilight.

" _She hasn't said a word all day,"_ thought Fluttershy.

"Hey, Twilight?" asked Rainbow. "You wanna listen to Countess Coloratura on my iPhone?"

Twilight didn't respond.

"Hey Twilight?" asked AJ. "Would you like to try one of Granny Smith's famous apple spice muffins?"

Twilight didn't even look up.

" _She must really miss the other Twilight,"_ thought Fluttershy. _"They bonded the second they met each other. They have so much in common and now she's gone. I know how she feels, I miss her too; she was so nice."_

"Come on, cheer up," said Fluttershy. "I promise we'll get Twi back."

Once again, Twilight didn't utter a word.

"It might make ya feel better if ya talk about it," said AJ. "We'll all right here for ya."

Twilight closed her eyes and sighed. "Sorry girls," said Twilight. She then got up and walked to the next car.

"I guess she wants to be alone," said Rainbow.

"That's the problem," said Sunset. "She's feels crushed. But as soon as we find Dartz, this will all be over."

"I can't wait," said Fluttershy.

Twilight stood in the middle of the train cars. _"How could I have been so shellfish? I actually gave in to the darkness inside me. And now, an innocent life has been locked away, because of me!"_

(Sometime Later) "Twilight's been gone a while," said Fluttershy.

"She's not the only one," said Rainbow. "Wasn't the train just jam-packed with people a minute ago?"

"Huh?" asked AJ.

The girls looked around, every seat was empty.

"Okay, I'm completely freaked out," said Fluttershy.

* * *

Back in his building, Dartz was watching the girls through a monitor.

"A vacant train is the least of your problems," said Dartz. "I'm just getting warmed up."

* * *

Back on the train, the girls checked the other cars behind their car.

"All the cars are empty," said AJ.

"It's a complete ghost town," said Rainbow.

"Ghost?" asked Pinkie.

Twilight then walked back in.

"Twilight!" called Sunset. "Something's wrong here!"

"What?" asked Twilight.

"All the other passengers are completely gone!" said Sunset.

"I bet those Dazzlings are behind this," said Fluttershy.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked AJ. "Let's get 'em!"

"Right!" said Twilight. "Rainbow, you, Sunset, and Applejack check the back off the train. Fluttershy and I will check the front."

"Right, let's go!" said Rainbow.

The girls split up and began searching. Suddenly, one half of the train cars broke off from the rest. Twilight and Fluttershy were stuck on the front half, while Rainbow and her group were stuck on the other.

"Twilight!" Rainbow reached for Twilight.

"Rainbow!" called Twilight. But the two failed to reach each other.

Suddenly the back of the train cars slowed to a stop.

The girls hopped off the train.

"Great, now what do we do?" asked Sunset.

The girls then heard a chuckle from behind. Snails then jumped off the train and walked over to the girls.

"Snails?" asked Sunset. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a score to settle with you, Shimmer," said Snails. "Remember, you used me when we first met, and then you showed me up at the tournament."

"Snails, this is not the time," said Sunset.

"Oh, it's the perfect time," insisted Snails. "For revenge."

* * *

Back on the other half of the train, Fluttershy tried calling the conductor on the intercom, but no one was there.

Twilight then headed for the engine car.

"Twilight!" called Fluttershy. "What are you doing?!"

"I've read enough about trains to know how to stop them!" replied Twilight. "I'll see if there's an emergency hatch on the roof of the engine!"

"Be careful," said Fluttershy.

As Twilight climbed a ladder to the roof, she found Snips there waiting for her. "Snips! Are you behind this?!" asked Twilight.

"Snips? What do you want?" asked Fluttershy.

"I want a rematch with you, Sparkle!" said Snips.

"Are you nuts?!" asked Fluttershy.

"All I'm asking for is a friendly duel," said Snips.

"Snips! Who put you up to this?!" asked Twilight.

"No one," said Snips. "I just wanted to test out my new power." Snips then pulled an Orichalcos stone out of his pocket.

Back at the other half of the train, Snails revealed his magic stone to the girls.

"I knew it!" said Rainbow. "He's working for the Dazzlings!"

* * *

Back on front part of the train, Twilight was trying to talk Snips out of dueling.

"Snips, you've been brainwashed!" yelled Fluttershy.

"Wake up!" said Twilight. "The Dazzlings are just using you!"

"It wouldn't be the first time someone used me," said Snips. "Besides who cares? As long as I'm the best!"

"You're wrong," said Twilight.

"Just duel me!" ordered Snips.

"Wait!" Fluttershy then climbed up. "Don't you know that you'll lose your soul if you go through with this?"

"Of course!" said Snips. "That's why I'm here. To seal you away, so you can be with your twin, Princess!"

"Where is she?!" yelled Twilight.

"The only way to find out is to duel me," said Snips. "Now let's get started or you'll never see your friend again!"

"Fine! Let's duel!" said Twilight.

* * *

Back at the other half of the train, Snails was activating his new duel disk.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Snails.

"So _you_ separated the train cars!" said Sunset.

"Actually, it was Snips," said Snails. "He's dealing with your friends, while I take care of you three."

"Snips?" asked Applejack. "He's in on this too?"

"Snails," said Sunset in a threating tone. "You picked the _wrong_ side."

"We'll just see about that," said Snails. "I've got more magic and power than you could ever dream of."

"Look, Snails," said Sunset. "Not only can I beat you, but you're also outnumbered."

Applejack and Rainbow cracked their knuckles.

"Oh yeah?" asked Snails. "Maybe you'll change your tone when I play this card! Look familiar?"

"The Seal of Orichalcos!" said Rainbow.

"Drop the card, Snails!" warned Sunset. "You don't know what you're dealing with. That card is pure evil!"

"Not so tough now, are ya?" asked Snails as he played the card. The Seal formed around him and Sunset, throwing Rainbow and AJ outside its boundary. Snail's eyes grew red and the Seal appeared in his forehead. "Now _this_ is power!"

"You guys okay?!" asked Sunset.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Applejack.

"Be careful, he just raised the steaks, big time!" said Rainbow.

"Let's get on with this," said Snails.

"I won't duel," said Sunset.

"You don't have a choice!" said Snails. "Unless you duel me, you'll never get back to your friends!"

" _He's right,"_ thought Sunset. "Fine! You got yourself a duel!"

 **Sunset: LP 4000**

 **Snails: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Snails**

"Since I played the Seal, I'll go first," said Snails. "I play Cost Down, by discarding one card, like my Bolt Escargot, I can down grade the levels of all in my hand by two stars. Now I can summon another Bolt Escargot in attack mode. Then I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back the Escargot that I discarded. Now my snails get 500 more ATK points! (Bolt Escargot: 1400 – 1900 x2) I play one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Sunset**

"Alright Snails," said Sunset. "Just remember, you asked for it. I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode. _If I attack, my dragon goes to defense mode, so I better play it safe._ I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Snails**

"My turn," said Snails. "I play Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards. Yes! Now I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode, and thanks to the Seal, he's gets stronger. (Psychic Snail: 1900 – 2400) Next I play Riryoku, which cuts your dragon's ATK power in half and adds that amount to my snail. (Psychic Snail: 2400 – 3400). Psychic Snail, attack her little dragon!"

"Dang," said Sunset.

 **Sunset: LP 1600**

 **Snails: LP 4000**

"Now I'll finish you off with my Escargots!" yelled Snails. "Attack!"

"I activate Scapegoat!" said Sunset.

"Rats!" said Snails. "Okay, I'll attack two tokens! I end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Sunset**

"My turn," said Sunset. "I summon Stardust Xiaolong in defense mode. Next I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Snails**

"Okay, my turn," said Snips. "Now, my two Bolt Escargots! Destroy her dragon!"

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" interrupted Sunset. "This card sends your attack right back at your life points."

"I activate my counter trap," said Snails. "Wiretap, this card negates your trap and shuffles it back into your deck."

"What?" asked Sunset.

"Now, my first Escargot will attack your Xiaolong," said Snails. "And my second will destroy it! Next I'll attack another one of your tokens with my Psychic Snail. I place one card face down and end my turn." (Psychic Snail: 3400 – 2400)

 **Turn 6: Sunset**

"My turn," said Sunset. "I summon Hand of Nephthys, then I'll sacrifice her and my last token to special summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my deck in attack mode! Then I'll enhance his power with my Metalmorph card. First, my Phoenix gains 300 ATK points. (Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys: 2400 – 2700) Then, whenever it attacks your monsters, it gains half of the target's ATK power. Sacred Phoenix, attack his Psychic Snail!" (Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys: 2700 – 3900)

"No!" cried Snails.

 **Sunset: LP 1600**

 **Snails: LP 2500**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Sunset. (Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys: 3900 – 2700)

"Nice going Sunset!" called Applejack.

"Way to go!" Said Rainbow.

 **Turn 7: Snails**

"My turn," said Snails. "I activate my face down card, Reckless Greed. As long as I skip my next two draw phases, I can draw two cards right now! I activate Chthonian Alliance, this card gives my Escargot 800 extra ATK for each monster on the field with the same name. Since I have two my Bolt Escargot gains 1600 ATK points. (Bolt Escargot: 1900 – 3500) Now, I activate "Temple of the Kings, this lets me activate one trap card on the same I set it face down. I'll set this card, then I'll attack your Phoenix!"

"Thanks," said Sunset.

 **Sunset: LP 800**

 **Snails: LP 2500**

"Huh?" asked Snails.

"Now I can activate I activate Liberty At Last!" said Sunset. "This card can only be activated when one of my monsters is destroyed, now I can return two of your monsters back to your deck."

"I don't think so," said Snails. "I activate Dark Bribe, this card negates your trap and lets you draw one card."

"Are you kidding me?!" asked Sunset. But she relaxed when she saw her drawn card.

"Now, I'll attack you directly and seal your faith with my last Escargot!" said Snails.

"I don't think so," said Sunset. "I'll special summon the card you let me draw, Gagaga Gardna in defense mode!"

"What?! Dang it!" called Snails. "I end my turn."

"Answer me this," said Sunset. "Why did you join the Orichalcos? Those people are pure evil and they'll turn on you. Why would you risk your life for them?"

"First of all," said Snails. "They gave me the power to beat you. Second, after you let me and Snips go, we had no life. We were known for being the henchmen of you. Everyone was scared of us, it wasn't the best reputation, but at least it was something. After the battle of the bands, everyone ignored us, we had no fans, and hardly any friends."

"That's why you're gonna lose," said Sunset. "You're fighting for all the wrong reasons. Instead of dwelling on the past, you should be trying to build a better, more positive reputation for the future."

"Whatever, I don't care anymore!" said Snails.

 **Turn 8: Sunset**

"Very well then," said Sunset as she drew her card. "You leave me no choice. I activate Cards of the Red Stone, by discarding Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my hand I can draw two more cards, and then I can send another level seven Red Eyes dragon to the graveyard from my deck. Now I summon The Black Stone of Legend. By tributing it, I can special summon Red Eyes Retro Dragon from my deck. Then I'll activate The Claw of Hermos!"

"Oh no! Not that!" cried Snails.

"I combine my Retro Dragon and Hermos to form Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword!" said Sunset. "Now I'll equip it to my Gardna. Now he gain 500 ATK points from every dragon on the field and in our graveyards. I have six, so my Gardna gains 3000 points, plus another 1000 because of the sword itself." (Gagaga Gardna: 1500 – 5500)

"5500 ATK points?!" asked Snails

" _If I attack, the Orichalcos gets his soul,"_ thought Sunset. _"But if I don't, I'll never save Twi._ I have to do this."

"No, no!" cried Snails. "I give up! I'll be a good boy!"

"Too late for that," said Sunset. "But don't worry, after we get Twi back, we'll get you too. Gagaga Gardna, attack his weaker Bolt Escargot!"

"Noooooooooo!" cried Snails.

 **Sunset: LP 800**

 **Snails: LP 0**

The Seal of Orichalcos shrank around Snails, and his soul was sucked out into a vortex in the sky, leaving his body empty.

"That was hard to watch," said Applejack.

"I know, but it had to be done," said Rainbow.

* * *

Back on the train, Twilight activated her duel disk.

"Get back, Fluttershy," said Twilight. "I don't want you in harm's way."

Fluttershy took a few steps back.

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Snips: LP 4000**

"I'll go first," said Snips. "And I'll play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Snips, don't be a fool!" said Twilight.

"What's wrong?" asked Snips. "You played this card before, and you ended up sacrificing your twin, didn't ya?"

Twilight growled in anger.

"Well, now the card is mine!" said Snips. He placed the card into his new Duel Disk, and the Seal formed, knocking Fluttershy off the engine.

Fluttershy!" cried Twilight in horror.

Fluttershy landed on the roof of the car behind and managed to grab hold of the seam of the roof.

"Are you alright?!" cried Twilight.

"Yes!" cried Fluttershy.

"Thank Celestia," said Twilight. She then turned back to Snips who was laughing as his eyes grew red and the Seal appeared on his forehead.

* * *

Back on the island, Dartz was kneeling before the altar of his temple. "Looks like the battles are underway," said Dartz.

"Yes, master," said Adagio as she walked up behind him. "If all goes well, the soul of the Princess will soon be yours. But whatever the outcome, we get two souls."

Dartz chuckled.

* * *

Back on the running train, Snips was about to start the first turn.

 **Turn 1: Snips**

"Since I played the Seal, I'll go first," said Snips. "I summon KA-2 Des Scissors in attack mode, and thanks to the seal, it gets even stronger. (KA-2 Des Scissors: 1000 – 1500) I play the Shard of Greed, now during each of my draw phases, I can place a Greed Counter on this card. When it has two, I can send it to the grave and draw two cards. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Twilight**

"Alright, my move," said Twilight. "I summon Charioteer of Prophecy in attack mode, now I'll attack your piece of junk!"

" _What about his face down cards_?" thought Fluttershy. "Twilight, wait!"

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor to destroy your Charioteer!" said Snips.

"Oh no!" said Twilight.

"You're only half the duelist I remember," said Snips. "Maybe the other Twilight would have been a better challenge."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Twilight.

 **Turn 3: Snips**

"Make me! It's my move," said Snips. "First, I get one greed counter, then I'll have my Des Scissors attack you directly!"

"Ah!" cried Twilight.

 **Twilight: LP 2500**

 **Snips: LP 4000**

"I end my turn with a face down card," said Snips.

 **Turn 4: Twilight**

"My move," said Twilight. "I summon Strength of Prophecy in attack mode, then I'll activate Spellbook of Power to give my monster 1000 extra points this turn. (Strength of Prophecy: 1500 – 2500) Also, my monster's effect allows me to take a Spellbook spell card in my graveyard and shuffle in into my deck. Then a Spellcaster will gain 500 ATK points, like my Strength of Prophecy. (Strength of Prophecy: 2500 – 3000) Now, attack!"

"I activate DNA Transplant, and Elemental Absorber!" cried Snips.

"Oh no," said Twilight.

"That's right," said Snips. "With my Absorber, I can remove a monster in my hand from play and stop that type of monster from attacking, and thanks to DNA Transplant, all the monsters on the field will become Dark monsters. So I remove another KA-2 Des Scissors from my hand, to stop all your attacks, permanently."

"Darn!" said Twilight. "Now my monster loses its power boost. (Strength of Prophecy: 3000 – 2000)

 **Turn 5: Snips**

"My move," said Snips. "Now, I'll send my Shard of Greed to the grave and draw two cards. Now I play Polymerization to fuse the Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Sabres in my hand to form Frightfur Bear in attack mode! (Frightfur Bear: 2200 – 2700) Frightfur Bear, attack her Spellcaster!"

"Shoot," said Twilight.

 **Twilight: LP 1800**

 **Snips: LP 4000**

"Now my monster's effect activates," said Snips. "Every time it destroys a monster in battle, I can equip that my card to my monster and it gains 1000! (Frightfur Bear: 2700 – 3700) Now my Des Scissors will attack you directly!"

"Ah!" cried Twilight.

 **Twilight: LP 300**

 **Snips: LP 4000**

"I end my turn," said Snips.

 **Turn 6: Twilight**

"My turn," said Twilight. "I summon Amores of Prophecy in defense mode and place a card face down. I end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Snips**

"My turn," said Snips. "I summon Brave Scizzar in attack mode. (Brave Scizzar: 1300 – 1800) Now, I'll attack you're your Amores of Prophecy with my Frightfur Bear!"

"I activate Dimensional Prison!" interrupted Twilight. "Now your bear is removed from play!"

" _Darn, her monster's Def is too strong,"_ thought Snips. "Next turn you won't get off so easily!"

 **Turn 8: Twilight**

"Whatever, my draw," said Twilight. "I activate, The Eye of Timaeus!"

"What?! Oh Noooooooooo!" cried Snips.

"It's time to end this duel," said Twilight. "Now I'll combine my dragon with my Amores of Prophecy to form….." Suddenly, Timaeus stopped the fusion process and vanished from the field. "What? What's going on?!"

Snips shrieked with glee. "It seems that the dark magic of the Orichalcos is still within you," said Snips. "In your last duel, you turned your back on Timaeus, and now he's returning the favor."

"Don't listen him!" cried Fluttershy.

" _Snips is right, I did turn my back on Timaeus,"_ thought Twilight. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 9: Snips**

"My turn," said Snips. "Your monster's DEF may be strong, but I can still beat you with this, Wave Motion Cannon! During each of my turns, a counter is added to this card, then during my turn, I can send the cannon to the graveyard and you lose 1000 life points for each counter."

"Oh no!" gasped Twilight.

"Yep, next turn, I win!" said Snips. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 10: Twilight**

"My turn," said Twilight. "I activate Raigeki which destroys all your monsters!"

"What?!" asked Snips.

"Now I summon Temperance of Prophecy," continued Twilight. "Then I'll activate Spellbook of Secrets, which lets me add another Spellbook to my hand. I choose Spellbook of Eternity. Now I can activate my Temperance's effect. I sacrifice him to bring out, High Priestess of Prophecy in attack mode! Now, I'll activate my Priestess's effect," said Twilight. "I can remove a Spellbook in my graveyard from play to destroy a card on the field. I choose your Elemental Absorber!"

"Oh no!" cried Snips.

"Now I switch my Amores of Prophecy to attack mode," said Twilight. "Attack him directly my monsters!"

"Ah!" cried Snips.

 **Twilight: LP 300**

 **Snips: LP 900**

"Not bad, but not good enough," said Snips. "Face it! With the power of the Orichalcos, I'm invincible!"

"Believe what you want," said Twilight.

"You know?" asked Snips. "I actually do feel sorry for ya, so I'll do you a little favor."

"A favor?" asked Twilight.

"Yes," said Snips. "You know how when we lose, our souls are trapped in cards?" Snips pulled a card out of his pocket. "Well, I have Twi's card right here."

"What?!" asked Twilight. "Then, hand it over!"

"First, give me big anime eyes," said Snips. "Then say pretty please with sugar lumps and fruit loops on top."

Twilight ignored Snips and began to walk toward him.

"What? No fruit loops?" asked Snips. "Okay, then say goodbye to your twin!" Snips tore the card in two.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Twilight. She felt like she had lost her own soul. "YOU MONSTER!"

"Relax, Princess," said Snips. "Look, it's just a token card. It was all a joke!"

"That's not funny!" called Fluttershy.

"YOU, WILL, PAY!" Twilight swore. "You'll pay dearly!"

Snips gulped.

"I activate Berserker Soul!" called Twilight.

"What's that do?" asked Snips.

"First, I select a monster with 1500 ATK points or less that has already attacked you, like my Amores of Prophecy," said Twilight. "Then I discard my entire hand. Now I continue to draw from my deck until I get a spell or trap card, every time I draw a monster card, I send it to the graveyard and inflict 500 points of damage to you."

"Oh boy," said Snips.

Twilight drew. "My first card is Wheel of Prophecy, so that's 500 less points for you!"

"No!" cried Snips.

 **Twilight: LP 300**

 **Snips: LP 400**

"My next draw is, Prophecy Destroyer!" yelled Twilight.

"Noooooooooo!" cried Snips again.

 **Twilight: LP 300**

 **Snips: LP 0**

"Another monster," said Twilight. "My Reaper of Prophecy!"

Snips screamed in pain.

"Now I've drawn World of Prophecy!" yelled Twilight.

Snips screamed again.

"This just isn't your day," said Twilight. "Emperor of Prophecy!"

Snips screamed like a girl.

"Another monster!" said Twilight. "My Spellbook Magician of Prophecy!"

Snips began to shed tears.

"I draw again!" called Twilight. "Justice of Prophecy!"

Snips screamed in absolute agony.

"Please, Twilight, no more!" cried Fluttershy. She ran over to Twilight and hugged her.

"Let me go!" ordered Twilight.

"You already won," said Fluttershy. "Please, just stop. I just can't watch this anymore!"

Twilight regained her senses and calmed down. "Sorry, Fluttershy," said Twilight as she hugged her friend.

* * *

Back on the island, two more victims appeared on Dartz's wall of souls, Snips and Snails.

"So many souls, so little time," said Dartz.

* * *

Suddenly, the train sped out of control, derailed and fell down a hill.

* * *

Back on the island, Dartz saw everything on his monitor.

"No!" said Dartz. "I need the Princess alive!"

* * *

At the top of the hill, an old buff man in robes looked down at the train wreck.


	7. Twi vs Sci-Twi

The train laid wrecked at the bottom of a hill in a river.

* * *

Back on Dartz's island, his monitor lost its signal.

"I've lost contact with the Princess!" said Dartz.

"Maybe she didn't make it," said Adagio behind him.

"She made it!" said Dartz. "But something or someone is concealing her!"

"Then let me be your eyes, master," said Adagio. "I'll find the Princess and make up for my mistake."

* * *

Twilight woke up in what appeared to be a teepee, Fluttershy were resting next to her.

"Fluttershy, wake up!" called Twilight.

"Were are we?" asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know," said Twilight. "But are you okay?"

"I'm fine," assured Fluttershy.

Suddenly, a gray timber wolf ran in and leaped on top of Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" cried Twilight.

But the beast was just licking her face like a pet dog. Fluttershy giggled. "Thank you girl, nice to meet you," said Fluttershy.

The wolf then jumped on Twilight and began licking her. "Hey, stop it," Twilight laughed.

"Sky! Get back here!" said a young female voice. A little girl walked into the teepee. "That's no way to treat our guests! Sorry if she woke you up."

"Who are you?" asked Twilight.

"My name is Strongheart," said the girl. "Little Strongheart. You've already my pet, Sky. She's the one who found you two."

Outside, a tall, buff old man with a staff was gathering up Twilight's scattered cards. He paused when saw The Eye of Timaeus. _"How interesting."_

The girls and Strongheart walked up to him. "Hi, grandpa," said Strongheart.

"Hello, Strongheart," said the old man. "I see you met my granddaughter, I'm glad your strength has returned."

"Yes, thank you," said Twilight.

"Thank you very much," said Fluttershy.

"My pleasure," said the man. "By the way, the name is Chief Thunder and I believe these belong to you." Chief Thunder handed the assembled deck to Twilight.

"Thank you," said Twilight.

"Pardon my curiosity," said Chief Thunder. "But I couldn't help noticing you possess the Eye of Timaeus, such a rare card."

Twilight handed the card to the man. "Take it, I don't deserve it," said Twilight.

"That's not true, Twilight," said Fluttershy.

"I'll hold onto it, until you're ready," said the Chief.

"Excuse me," said Fluttershy. "Did you happen to find a boy around here?" asked Fluttershy. "He had red hair and a black shirt with scissors on it."

"No, I'm afraid you two are the only ones we found," said the Chief. "Maybe your friend jumped clear or something."

"I doubt it," said Twilight. "I'm afraid there's an even greater power at work here."

"You seem to possess a great deal of wisdom, young lady," said the Chief. "Now we have encountered many people, but there's something about you I've never seen before. I also sense you hold a great deal of loneliness in your heart."

"Yes, I just lost one of my best friends," said Twilight. "Now I'm on a journey to find her."

"What will you do if you find this friend of yours?" asked the Chief.

"Apologize for betraying her trust and abandoning her," replied Twilight.

"Hmm, I think I might be able to help," said Chief Thunder. "Follow me."

The girls followed Chief Thunder, Strongheart and Sky to a small canyon. "Where are we going?" asked Fluttershy.

"To a _sacred_ place that my people guard," said Chief Thunder. "Where wandering spirits are said to dwell."

"You think my friend is there?" asked Twilight.

"Perhaps," said the Chief. "Finding the spirit you seek is easy, but leaving with your own, is another thing."

Fluttershy gulped.

* * *

Adagio arrived at the train wreckage and searched everywhere for the Princess. "How did she escape?" she asked. "You can't hide forever, Princess!"

* * *

Inside the canyon, Chief Thunder led Twilight and Fluttershy to a valley with encircling rings in the center. "This is it," said the Chief.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Twilight.

"Not we, you must enter the Sacred Circle alone," said Chief Thunder. "This is _your_ journey."

"Very well," said Twilight. She then ran down into the valley.

"Wait up!" cried Fluttershy.

"Stop!" called Strongheart.

"Why?" asked Fluttershy.

"Only one soul seeker is permitted to enter at a time," said the Chief. "If you go in after her, the evil spirits will sense you."

"Okay," said Fluttershy. "Be careful, Twilight."

Once Twilight was at the bottom, she walked toward the center circle. She began to hear evil laughter around her, telling her to turn back. "Who's there? Show yourselves!" No one answered, so Twilight continued walking. Small balls of light begin to swirl about the circle.

"What's happening?" asked Fluttershy.

"Your friend is attracting lost souls that seek revenge," said Chief Thunder.

As Twilight neared the circle, spirits of her past enemies appeared around her, in human form. First was Tirek and the Flim Flam Brothers, then was Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra. Trixie and Sunset's inner demon were next. Last was Snips. He appeared in form of Twilight, but she walked right through him.

Finally Twilight reached the spirit circle. "Twi!" She called. The lights from earlier began to coalesce.

"You see that?" asked Strongheart.

"Y-yes," said Fluttershy.

"It means a spirit is crossing over into _our_ world," said Strongheart.

As the souls combined, Sci-Twi appeared. "Huh? It that really you, Princess?"

"Twi! I can't believe it," said Twilight.

"Hey look it's her!" cried Fluttershy.

"I finally found you," said Twilight. But as Twilight tried to hug her other self, she pasted right through her as if she were a ghost. "What the?"

"You came all the way here, just to see me?" asked Sci-Twi.

"Of course," said Twilight. "And to say how sorry I am."

"I'm sorry too," said Sci-Twi. "I wish this whole thing never happened."

"No, it's my fault," said Twilight. "I gave in to my inner darkness, I allowed my anger to take control and you paid the price. I'm so sorry. I should have been locked away."

"Well, what good is that now?" asked Sci-Twi. "I'm the one who's been locked away forever, not you!"

"I am _so_ sorry," said Twilight on the verge of tears.

"Well the last thing I want is your pity!" said Sci-Twi. "If you're as dark as you say you are, there's only one thing to do."

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

A duel disk appeared on Sci-Twi's arm. "You said it yourself, didn't you? Your spirit should be locked away with mine, and I'm here to take it."

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Twilight.

"You don't deserve to be a part of this world!" said Sci-Twi. "You don't even belong here! It's time you started taking responsibility for what you've done. There's only one way to settle this and you know it! You need to grow up, and face me in a duel!"

"No," said the Twilight.

"Too late!" yelled Sci-Twi. "If you're _really_ sorry, you'll do this!"

"Fine," said Twilight as she activated her duel disk.

"It's time to duel!" called Sci-Twi.

"Wait, so she's going to duel herself?" asked Fluttershy.

"This the only way," said Chief Thunder.

"That's why we brought you two here," said Strongheart. "So the Princess can face her other self. She has to do this if she wants to move on. A prophecy was foretold in our village, that a magical maiden would come to save the world from evil, as soon as we found you two, we knew that _she_ was the one."

" _Prophecy_ ," said Fluttershy. "Just like her deck. Wait, so what's Twilight supposed to do?" asked Fluttershy.

"Her first step is to face her inner fear," said Chief Thunder. "If she loses, her spirit will remain here, with the others, forever."

The two girls drew their cards.

 **Sci-Twi: LP 4000**

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Sci-Twi**

"I'll go first," said Sci-Twi. "I'll set a monster and end my turn. Now let's see what you've got. Unless you're scared?"

 **Turn 2: Twilight**

"Very well," said Twilight. "I summon Fool of Prophecy in attack mode. Now, attack her face down monster!"

"My face down monster in also a Fool," said Sci-Twi.

"They played the same card?" asked Fluttershy.

"It's because their hands are identical," said the Chief.

"Wait Twi!" called Twilight. "We're holding the same cards, aren't we?" Twilight's hand contained Hermit of Prophecy, Reaper of Prophecy, Dark Magician Girl, Monster Reborn, and Spellbook Magician of Prophecy.

 **Turn 3: Sci-Twi**

"Let's find out," said Sci-Twi. "I summon Spellbook Magician of Prophecy in defense mode, now I can add a Spellbook spell card to my hand, meaning I have to shuffle my deck. I select Spellbook of Miracles, and I end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Twilight**

"Does this look familiar?" asked Twilight. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back _your_ Fool. Then I'll tribute him to bring out Dark Magician Girl. Now I'll attack your Spellbook Magician with my Fool! Then I'll attack you directly with Dark Magician Girl!"

"Ah!" cried Sci-Twi.

 **Sci-Twi: LP 2000**

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

" _That's strange,"_ thought Twilight. _"If we are holding the same cards, then why didn't Twi play Monster Reborn? For some reason, Twi is holding back. Is she trying to lose on purpose? Or is she trying to throw me off guard with a new strategy?"_

 **Turn 5: Sci-Twi**

"My turn," said Sci-Twi. "I place one card face down, then I'll activate Card Destruction! Now I can start over and our hands will be different, now you can't cheat anymore."

"Why are you acting like this?" asked Twilight.

"I'm just a reflection of you," said Sci-Twi.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"You don't get it, do you?" asked Sci-Twi. "We're completely the same. So the darkness in your heart is also inside mine!"

"I wish I could take this all back," said Twilight.

"It's too late. Face it!" yelled Sci-Twi. "You didn't care what happened to me, just as long as you won! Now it's _my_ turn."

"Wait!" called Twilight. "Are you holding the card I think you're holding?"

"Seems you're starting to catch on, your _highness_ ," said Sci-Twi. "This duel is a chance to look at yourself from the outside, and there's only one card that can do that. The Seal of Orichalcos."

"Twi, no!" cried the Princess.

It was too late. Sci-Twi happened already placed the card in her disk. The Seal then appeared around the two girls and on Sci-Twi's forehead; her eyes then glowed red.

"It's payback time," said Sci-Twi. "For taking my soul!"

"Please, Twi. Don't make the same mistake I did!" said Twilight.

"Too little, too late," said Sci-Twi. "I reveal my face down, Monster Reborn to bring back my Reaper of Prophecy. Then I'll summon my Justice of Prophecy in attack mode, and thanks to the Seal, they both get 500 extra points. (Reaper of Prophecy: 2000 – 2500) (Justice of Prophecy: 1600 – 2100). Now Justice of Prophecy, attack her Fool! Reaper of Prophecy, attack her Dark Magician Girl!

 **Sci-Twi: LP 2000**

 **Twilight: LP 3000**

I end my turn."

 **Turn 6: Twilight**

"I activate Mooyan Curry!" said Twilight. "This card gives me 200 extra life points."

 **Sci-Twi: LP 2000**

 **Twilight: LP 3200**

"Next, I summon Charioteer of Prophecy of Prophecy in defense mode. Then I'll place one card face down, and end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Sci-Twi**

"That's all?" asked Sci-Twi. "I summon Strength of Prophecy in attack mode. (Strength of Prophecy: 1500 – 2000)

"Hold on!" called Twilight "I activate my trap, The First Monarch. It specials itself to the field as a monster with 1000 ATK points and 2400 DEF points."

"So what?" asked Sci-Twi. "I activate my Strength of Prophecy's effect. I take one Spellbook card in my graveyard and shuffle it back into my deck, then my monster's ATK increases by 500. So I'll return the Spellbook of Miracles that I sent to my graveyard with Card Destruction. (Strength of Prophecy: 2000 – 2500) Now I'll attack your Charioteer with my Justice of Prophecy! Now Strength of Prophecy, attack her First Monarch! Now it's your turn, I attack with my Reaper!"

"Ah!" cried Twilight.

 **Sci-Twi: LP 2000**

 **Twilight: LP 700**

"It won't be long now, Princess," said Sci-Twi.

"Twi, please. Don't do this!" said Twilight.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" asked Sci-Twi. "And it's only gonna get worse. Soon you'll be the one locked away!"

 **Turn 8: Twilight**

"I summon Amores of Prophecy in defense mode," said Twilight. "Then I'll place one card face down and activate the Swords of Revealing Light! This gives me three turns to talk some sense into Twi."

 **Turn 9: Sci-Twi**

"Your swords mean nothing!" called Sci-Twi. "I have a card that can blast right through them. Remember this?" Twi held up Magical Blast.

"Oh no!" gasped Twilight. "This is what I did."

"Exactly," said Sci-Twi "It's time to experience the consequences of your own evil. It's all over. First, I summon Stoic of Prophecy in attack mode. (Stoic of Prophecy: 300 – 800) Then I'll activate Magical Blast! I have four Spellcasters, so you lo-"

"I hate to do this to you Twi!" interrupted the Princess. "But if I don't, I can't save you or our two worlds! I activate Just Desserts! Since you have four monsters, you lose 2000 life points!"

Sci-Twi's eyes widen with joy. "She did it."

 **Sci-Twi: LP 0**

 **Twilight: LP 700**

"What have I done?!" asked Twilight. "Twi!"

"What's going to happen to her?" asked Fluttershy.

Twilight rushed over to her doppelganger. "Twi, speak to me, please."

"You passed the test," said Sci-Twi.

"What do you mean?' asked Twilight. "Did you plan all this?"

"It was the only way," said Sci-Twi. "By defeating me, you were able to destroy the darkness inside you. I know it wasn't easy, but you did the thing was best for me and the world. You acted like a true heroine."

"But, now what?" asked Twilight.

"Don't give up this fight," said Sci-Twi weakly. "Remember… I'm... always… with… you." Sci-Twi's spirit then dissipated.

Tears rolled down Twilight's cheek. "I'll save you, Twi! No matter what!"

* * *

Back at the tracks, Rainbow, Applejack and Sunset were trying to get phone reception.

"Anyone got a signal?" asked Rainbow.

"Not yet," said Applejack.

"Up here!" called Sunset. She got up on a hill and got a signal bar on her phone. "Here goes." She called 911 and the operator picked up.

"Yes!" cried Rainbow and AJ.

Sunset relayed the info about the train crash and the police sent out a rescue chopper.


	8. Sonata's Feelings

The Seal Part 8

Twilight stood alone in the center of the stone circle in tears.

"Our Princess looks worse than ever," said Strongheart.

"Of course," said Chief Thunder. "There's still a hole in her heart that has yet to be filled."

"Poor girl," said Fluttershy. "She still blames herself for what happened to the other Twilight."

"Twi," said the Princess. "If it weren't for me, you'd still be here. I can never forgive myself. It's not fair! I should be the one sealed up! Not you! I'm the one who played the damn card!"

"She has to snap out of it," said Fluttershy.

On the other side of the valley, Adagio finally found her target. "Well, well, looks like the little Princess survived after all."

* * *

Back at the Dartz's headquarters in the city, a call came, he quickly put on a viewing screen. "This better be good."

" _I've located the Princess, master,"_ said Adagio.

"Excellent work, Adagio," said Dartz.

" _Now all I have to do is take her out,"_ said the former Siren.

"Wait!" called Dartz.

" _What's wrong, master?"_ asked Adagio.

"That valley is inhabited by evil apparitions," Dartz explained. "Now throw your stone into the ruins."

Adagio followed the order and threw the stone down to the ground.

"Ancient Spirits of the Orichalcos," Dartz chanted. "I call humbly upon thee to awaken the soul of one of your own, from the depths of the earth. Come fourth my Orichalcos soldier! Come fourth and bring the Princess to me!"

* * *

The ground shook and lightning flashed all around the valley.

"What's going on?" asked Twilight.

"It's an earthquake!" cried Fluttershy.

"Oh no!" said Strongheart.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that," said Chief Thunder.

Twilight then heard a roar. "Who's there?!" asked Twilight.

The ground split open and black vapors arose from the earth. A huge gray Orichalcos demon in armor formed. Its red eyes glowed and the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on its forehead.

"I thought so," said the Chief.

"Who are you?!" asked Twilight. "Better yet, what are you?!"

The monster didn't utter a sound.

" _Okay_ …" said Twilight.

The monster then swung its blade at her, but Twilight ducked just in time.

"We have to get this card back to her!" cried the Chief. "It's the only thing that can safe her!"

"Be careful, grandpa," said Strongheart.

"I shall," said the Chief. He then jumped and charged down into the valley.

The evil spirits sensed the Chief and flew straight at him.

The Chief chuckled. "You think you can stop me? Be gone!" The Chief took three cards out of his coat and played them. (The All-Seeing White Tiger, Hurricail, and Thousand Dragon) The monsters collided with the dark spirits and they all shattered like glass. More began to form.

"He'll never fight off all those by himself," said Strongheart. "Come on, Sky." The girl hopped on the timber wolf and the two road down the hill.

"Wait!" cried Fluttershy.

The Orichalcos monster kept trying to kill Twilight, but she just kept dodging.

Twilight then asked herself. "What would Rainbow Dash do?" She looked at the monster and ran at it yelling, "Charge!" She then rolled under the monster. It looked between its legs and Twilight kicked it in the face, causing it to fall over. It then got back up and roared in fury.

More spirits charged towards Strongheart.

"You know what to do, Sky!" cried Strongheart. Sky's form changed to a more vicious-looking wolf, and the spirits shattered as she jumped through them.

* * *

"I don't know who they are," said Dartz. "But they won't interfere with my plans!"

* * *

Lightning shot down toward Chief Thunder. But the Chief summoned Giant Jellyfish to block the lightning strike.

* * *

"What?!" cried Dartz.

* * *

Chief Thunder was suddenly surrounded by spirits. He then looked back and saw Strongheart rushing toward him. "Strongheart! Take this!" he cried as he threw the card to his granddaughter. "Take it to the Princess!"

"Right!" cried Strongheart. She caught the card and Sky kept running until they reached Twilight. "Here Princess! Catch!"

"Thank you!" yelled Twilight as she caught the card. "I hope you deem me worthy of your power. I am truly sorry for what I did, but the lives of so many innocents are depending on you. So I ask you, not for myself, but the for sake of our two worlds, help me, Timaeus!" The card began to glow. "Timaeus, come forth! Destroy this evil beast!"

The dragon rose up and fired a blast at the soldier. It was destroyed instantly.

* * *

Dartz saw everything on his monitor. "This isn't over, you little brat!" yelled Dartz.

* * *

Back in the canyon, Twilight looked at Timaeus.

"Thank you, Timaeus," said Twilight. "Now please, will you help us save the world?"

The dragon nodded, then vanished.

After fighting off the last of the spirits, Chief Thunder and Strongheart walked over to the Princess.

"Congratulations, Princess," said the Chief.

"We knew you could do it," said Strongheart.

"Thank you," said Twilight. "I never could have done this without either of you."

"No problem," said the Chief. "Now let's get out of here!"

As the four climbed out of the valley, Fluttershy rushed over.

"Are you all alright?" asked Fluttershy.

"We're fine," said Chief Thunder. He then kneeled in pain. "I think."

"Grandpa!" cried Strongheart. "Where does it hurt?"

"These legs aren't made for all this action," said the old man.

"We must return to our village," said Strongheart. "Our people need us."

"We understand," said Fluttershy.

"Thank you for all your help," said Twilight.

"You're very welcome," said the Chief as he and Strongheart walked away.

"Goodbye, Sky," said Fluttershy. The wolf licked the girl, then padded after her owners.

"We better call the others," said Twilight.

"I hope they're okay," said Fluttershy.

* * *

On the other side of the valley, Adagio watched Twilight and Fluttershy walk away. "Gotta say, I'm glad you won, Princess. Now _I_ get to deliver your soul to master Dartz."

A few hours later, back at Dartz's building in the city, the Dazzlings and Flash Sentry were sitting at a table with their master.

"Just leave Sunset Shimmer to me!" said Flash.

"You'll do nothing until master Dartz says so!" said Adagio.

"Who do you think you are? My mother?" asked Flash. "No one tells me what to do!"

"Show some respect!" ordered Adagio.

"You forget who you're talking to," said Aria.

"What was that?!" asked Flash. "That's it! Screw all of you! I'm outta here!"

Sonata began to follow him. "Let him go, Sonata," said Dartz. "He can try to run away. But in the end, he'll get what he deserves."

Flash jumped on his blue motorcycle and took off. "It's time to finish what I started," said Flash. A couple miles out, Flash then saw a light blue motorcycle heading straight for him. "Oh great! It's taco girl." The two road toward each other, and stopped before they collided. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way?"

"I came to help," said Sonata.

"Haven't you done enough?" asked Flash.

"You need my help!" Sonata insisted. "And I need you. We'll take the girls on as a team."

"Look, I work alone, okay?" stated Flash.

"Look I'll you get what you want," said Sonata.

"Power?" asked Flash.

"No, you got that," said Sonata. "I know you want revenge on Sunset for when she used you. Trust me, this will work. First it's Shimmer, then the world."

"Sorry, but I don't like you," said Flash.

"Come on," said Sonata. "I know that deep down, you feel the same way I do. That's why we found each other." Sonata wrapped her arms around Flash's neck, but he gently took them off.

"Sorry," said Flash.

A couple seconds later, Pinkie's hummer came driving down the road.

"I wonder how the girls are doing," said Rarity.

"I bet they're already there," said Pinkie.

"Hey, look!" said Rarity. "It's Flash and one of the Dazzlings!"

"What?!" asked Pinkie.

"Stop the truck!" said Rarity. Pinkie pulled over to the side of the road. The girls then grabbed their duel disks and ran over to Sonata and Flash.

"Alright, you punks!" said Pinkie. "What did you do with our friend Twi?!"

"Never heard of her," Sonata lied.

"Look," said Rarity. "We just want to know where our friend is and we'll be on our way."

"Maybe a duel will jog your memory!" said Pinkie.

"No, Pinkie!" said Rarity. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine," said Pinkie as she took out deck. "I've dueled tougher opponents. If I win, you talk! Deal?"

"Here's your big chance," said Flash to Sonata. "Why don't ya show me whatcha got?"

"Why not?" asked Sonata. "I've got five minutes to kill, plus I can show off a few new dueling tricks. Alright, Pinkie Puff! You're on."

"Just a minute!" said Rarity as she pulled out her deck. "If you're dueling her, you're dueling me too."

"Alright," said Sonata as she activated her duel disk. "Then I'll take out both of ya. Watch this, Flash."

"Remember," said Rarity. "Don't let her play the Seal of Orichalcos."

"Right," said Pinkie.

"Let's duel!" said the three girls.

 **Pinkie: LP 4000**

 **Sonata:** **LP 4000**

 **Rarity: LP 4000**

"We're gonna mop the floor with you!" said Pinkie.

"And once we do, you tell us where you're keeping Twi." said Rarity.

 **Turn 1: Sonata**

"Whatever," said Sonata. "I'll goes first. I summon Sonata the Melodious Diva in attack mode, then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Rarity**

"It's my turn," said Rarity. "I play Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse Gem Knight Tourmaline, Crystal, and Amber together to form one of my favorites, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond in attack mode. Then I'll normal summon Gem-Knight Sapphire, then I'll use Brilliant Diamond's effect and send my Sapphire to the graveyard and special summon Gem-Knight Topaz in attack mode. I end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Pinkie**

"My turn!" said Pinkie. "I summon Madolche Mewfeuille, and his effect lets me special summon another Madolche monster. So I summon Madolche Butlerusk, then I'll activate Star Changer to increase my Mewfeuille's level by one." (Madolche Mewfeuille: Level 3 – 4) "Now I'll combine my two monsters to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Madolche Queen Tiaramisu! I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Sonata**

"Its show time," said Sonata. "I activate Fusion Substitute, but instead of fusing monsters in my hand, I'll activate Chain Material to fuse monsters in my deck! I fuse twelve Melodious monsters together to form Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir! But unfortunately, you won't see her this turn, because I activate Dimensionhole, which removes my Bloom Prima from play until my next turn."

"Why'd she do that?" asked Pinkie.

"I don't know," said Rarity. "But be careful."

"Now I play Polymerization," continued Sonata. "I fuse my Sonata with the Mozarta the Melodious Maestra in my hand to form, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir in attack mode. First I'll attack your Brilliant Diamond."

"But my knight is clearly stronger than yours," said Rarity.

"Hello?" asked Sonata. "Her effect like, activates. My monster can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects, plus I don't take battle damage. After I attack a special summoned monster on your side, I can inflict damage to you equal to the difference between your monster's original ATK points and my Bloom Diva's. Afterwards, your monster is destroyed."

"Oh no," gasped Rarity.

"The difference between our monster's points is 2400," said Sonata. "So you lose 2400 points and your knight is destroyed."

"Blast it!" said Rarity.

 **Pinkie: LP 4000**

 **Sonata: LP 4000**

 **Rarity: LP 1600**

"Next, I'll activate my trap," said Sonata. "Melodious Illusion, this card lets one of my Melodious monster attack again this turn, so I'll attack and destroy your Madolche Queen!"

"Uh-oh," said Pinkie. "Let's see, the difference is…. 1200!"

 **Pinkie: LP 2800**

 **Sonata: LP 4000**

 **Rarity: LP 1600**

"I end my turn," said Sonata.

 **Turn 5: Rarity**

"Then I guess it's my turn," said Rarity. "I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion from my graveyard. By removing a Gem-Knight monster (Gem-Knight Crystal) from play, I return my fusion card to my hand. Now I'll fuse Gem-Knight Topaz together with the Gem-Knight Alexandrite and Obsidian in my hand to form Gem-Knight Master Diamond in attack mode. Now his effect gives 100 extra points for every Gem-Knight in my graveyard, and right now, I got seven. (Gem-Knight Master Diamond: 2900 – 3600) I end my turn." Rarity looked at her friend. _"In order for us to win, I need your help, Pinkie._ "

 **Turn 6: Pinkie**

Pinkie nodded. "I draw," said Pinkie. "I activate my trap, Madolchepalooza. This lets me special any number of Madolche monsters from my hand, so I'll special summon two copies of Madolche Puddingcess. Then I'll overlay them and Xyz summon Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-a-la-Mode. Now I activate her effect, I can return a Madolche card in my graveyard to my deck. Then I use one overlay unit to special summon a Madolche monster from my deck to the field. I'll special summon Madolche Chickolates in defense mode. Then I'll normal summon Madolche Baaple in attack mode. Now, I activate my Baaple's effect, I can select one Madolche monster in attack mode and one of your monsters that's in attack mode, I can switch them both to defense mode."

"So what?" asked Sonata.

"Now my Chickolate's effect activates," said Pinkie. "Whenever a Madolche monster's position is changed, I can select one monster on the field and negate its effects. So, I'll negate your Diva's effect."

"Hmm," said Sonata in a semi-impressed voice.

"Now my Chocolat-a-la-Mode will attack your Diva!" said Pinkie.

"I discard Score the Melodious Diva from my hand," said Sonata.

"What's that do?" asked Pinkie.

"Whenever you attack one of my Melodious monsters," said Sonata. "I can discard this card from my hand and reduce your monster's points to zero!"

"What?!" cried Pinkie. (Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-a-la-Mode: 2500 – 0)

"And since my Diva has 2000 Def points," said Sonata. "You lose 2000 life points."

 **Pinkie: LP 800**

 **Sonata: LP 4000**

 **Rarity: LP 1600**

"Dang it!" cried Pinkie. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Sonata**

"My turn," said Sonata. "Now I can return my Bloom Diva to the field."

"Oh no!" said Rarity. "I forgot about that!"

"Me too," said Pinkie. "I bet she's gonna play the seal."

"Please," said Sonata. "You two aren't worth the seal. By the way, my Bloom Diva gains 300 extra ATK points for every monster I used for its fusion summon, and since I fused twelve monsters, she gains 3600 points!" (Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir: 1900 – 5500)

"5500 points?!" cried Rarity.

"I can't believe it!" said Pinkie.

"Also," said Sonata. "My Bloom Diva can attack twice per turn."

"Fantastic," said Pinkie sarcastically.

"Bloom diva, attack Master Diamond and the Puddingcess!" ordered Sonata.

"Aaahhhh!" cried Pinkie and Rarity.

 **Pinkie: LP 0**

 **Sonata: LP 4000**

 **Rarity: LP 0**

" _I gotta admit,"_ thought Flash. _"That was impressive."_

"Bummer," groaned Pinkie.

"Fine, you won," said Rarity. "Now leave us alone."

"I gotta message for Shimmer," said Sonata. "Tell that girl, she's next." Sonata looked back at Flash, but he was already on his motorcycle. "Where ya going, Flash?"

"I told you, I work alone!" said Flash as he rode away.

Sonata then got on her bike at went to find Sunset.

"Come on, we better get back on the road," said Rarity.

"Okay," agreed Pinkie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow, Applejack and Sunset were just following the train tracks, while carrying Snails.

"Finally!" said Rainbow. "The chopper's here!"

"Bout time," said Applejack.

"Girls, look!" said Sunset as she pointed up. Strange lights appeared in the sky.

* * *

Back at the valley, Twilight and Fluttershy had also noticed the lights.

"Fluttershy, you see that?" asked Twilight.

"You mean those weird lights?" replied Fluttershy.

"This is what happened last time," said Twilight. "I think it's the Leviathan."

* * *

Dartz stood at the window of his city headquarters, watching the lights.

"Yes, Great Leviathan," said Dartz. "Keep feeding, you're almost ready."

* * *

Back at the valley, Twilight and Fluttershy heard a helicopter.

"Fluttershy, look!" said Twilight.

A rescue chopper was flying toward them, and Rainbow waved through the window.

"We're saved!" save Fluttershy.

* * *

After the chopper picked up Twilight and Fluttershy, a medical crew checked out the girls, took Snails to a hospital, and flew the girls to the airport.

When they landed, they were greeted by Rarity and Pinkie.

"What's going on?" asked Rarity. "Your train never arrived."

"Did you get a flat tire?" asked Pinkie.

"No," said Twilight. She and Sunset then told the whole story about how Snips and Snails sabotaged the train and dueled them.

"After that, the train went off the tracks," said Twilight.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Rarity. "Are you and Fluttershy okay?"

"We're fine," said Twilight. "But then we ran into an Orichalcos monster."

"Monster?" asked Rainbow.

"Yes," said Fluttershy. "It was hideous."

"Glad it didn't hurt either of you," said Applejack.

"Now let's get on this plane already!" said Rainbow.

"Right!" said the girls. They boarded and took off.

As the plane flew along, the aurora lights returned.

"Not the lights again!" said Rainbow.

"Pretty," said Pinkie.

The pilot then gave an announcement. "Attention, we may be experiencing some mild turbulence, please fasten your seat belts, just to be safe." The pilot was Aria!


	9. Aria in the Air

A couple hours after the plane took off, it started to run into the aurora lights.

"I don't think we should be flying in these lights," said Fluttershy.

"Me neither," said Twilight. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Who could forget?" asked Rainbow.

"Maybe we should ask the pilot to take a detour," said Pinkie.

"Do ya think he'd listen to us?" asked Applejack.

"Why don't we ask one of the flight attendants?" asked Rarity.

"It's worth a shot," said Sunset. "Except, where are the flight attendants?"

"Now that ya mention it," said Applejack. "I haven't seen any for a while now."

"Oh no," said Sunset remembering their last encounter on the train.

Just then, the plane's interior lights went off, once they came back on, all the other passengers were gone.

"Not again!" cried Sunset.

"Maybe they all went to the bathroom?" asked Pinkie. Everyone except Pinkie slapped their foreheads.

"The Dazzlings must be on this plane!" said Rainbow.

"We'll let's find 'em!" said Applejack.

"Let's stick together this time," said Twilight.

" _Sorry girls,"_ said a voice over the intercom. _"But this is private party now."_

"It's Aria!" said Rainbow.

"She must be in the cockpit!" said Sunset.

The girls all rushed to the cockpit, but when they arrived, no one was there.

"She's got the plane on autopilot," said Rarity.

"But what happened to the rest of the passengers?" asked Fluttershy.

" _You don't get it, do you?"_ asked Aria. _"There never were any other passengers, they were an illusion all along!"_

"Where are you?!" yelled Rainbow.

" _Look upstairs, in the high class seats!"_ said Aria.

"Let's go!" said Rainbow.

"Wait for us!" called Twilight.

Aria was seating in front of television screen. "Hey girls."

"It's payback time!" said Rainbow.

"I was about to say the same thing," said Aria. "You took away my voice and now you and your friends will pay!" Aria activated her duel disk.

Rainbow activated hers as well.

"Be careful," said Fluttershy.

"Take her down, Rainbow!" said Rarity.

"You got it!" said Rainbow.

"Let's duel!" said Rainbow and Aria.

 **Rainbow: LP 4000**

 **Aria: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Aria**

"As the challenger, I'll start," said Aria. "I summon Sonata the Melodious Diva in defense mode. That's all for now."

 **Turn 2: Rainbow**

"That's it?" asked Rainbow. "Oh well, my turn. I play Crystal Tree, now every time a Crystal Beast is placed in my spell card zone, I can put a Crystal Counter on this tree. When I send this card to the graveyard, I can put as Crystal Beasts as there are Counters on this card into my spell card zone. I summon Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode, now his effect lets me take a Crystal Beast from my deck and set it as a spell card. I choose Ruby Carbuncle, which also means, I get a counter. (Crystal Tree: 1) Now Pegasus, attack her monster! I end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Aria**

"Big deal," said Aria. "I summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress in defense mode, then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Rainbow**

"My move," said Rainbow. "I summon Amber Mammoth in attack mode. Now, I'll attack your Songstress with my Mammoth. Then, I'll attack your life points with my Pegasus!"

"Dang," said Aria.

 **Rainbow: LP 4000**

 **Aria: LP 2200**

"Aria's making this too easy," said Sunset.

"I know," said Twilight. "Rainbow better stay on her toes."

 **Turn 5: Aria**

"I think it's time to reintroduce a card I played last time," said Aria.

"Oh no," said Rainbow. "Girls! Get back!"

"I play The Seal of Orichalcos!" said Aria. "Your soul is mine!"

Beams of green light shot out of the plane, and electricity crackled all over it, knocking out the autopilot. The plane began to tilt down, and the sides of the plane dissolved. The Seal opened out and lifted Rainbow and Aria above the plane.

"What are you doing?!" asked Rainbow.

"I just needed some air, that's all," said Aria.

"Did you see that?" asked Pinkie.

"This is crazy!" said Twilight.

"More like insane," said Fluttershy.

The plane began to nosedive.

"We're falling!" cried Rarity.

"The autopilot must be off!" said Sunset. "Come on, we gotta reset it!"

The girls rushed to the cockpit. and Sunset got in the pilot's seat.

"There's the switch!" said Sunset. But when she flipped it on, the system didn't respond.

"Oh no, it's busted!" said Pinkie.

"We're gonna die!" cried Fluttershy.

"No we won't!" said Sunset. "I'll radio for help." Sunset grabbed the radio. "Mayday! Mayday! This is Cloudsdale 1! Is anyone there?! We've lost control! Repeat! We've lost control!"

"Now on with the duel," said Aria. "I play 1st Movement Solo. Since I don't have monsters, I can special summon a level four or lower Melodious from my hand or deck. I'll special summon Serenade the Melodious Diva from my deck, then I'll use her effect, which treats her as two tributes for a Light monster. I tribute her and summon Shopina the Melodious Maestra in attack mode. Now she gets 500 extra points thanks to the seal. (Shopina the Melodious Maestra: 2300 – 2800) Then I'll reveal my face down, Melodious Illusion. So now, my Maestra can attack twice this turn."

"Oh boy," said Rainbow.

"Attack both of her monsters!" ordered Aria.

"Dang you!" said Rainbow.

 **Rainbow: LP 1900**

 **Aria: LP 2200**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Aria.

"You forgot," said Rainbow. "I get two more counters." (Crystal Tree: 3)

"So what?" asked Aria.

 **Turn 6: Rainbow**

"You'll see," said Rainbow. "I play Crystal Promise, now I can special summon one Crystal Beast from my spell card zone, and I choose Ruby Carbuncle in defense mode. Also her effect special summon my Pegasus and Mammoth in attack mode."

"Hold on!" interrupted Aria. "I activate my trap, Gozen Match. Now you both of us can only control one type of attribute. I already control Light, but now you must choose between Light, Earth and Wind."

"I choose Light," said Rainbow. " _So_ I lost my Pegasus, his effect still lets me put another beast in my spell zone, I choose Cobalt Eagle. Then, I'll send my tree to the graveyard and put my Cat, Tiger and Tortoise in my spell zone. And since my Rainbow Dragon is a Light monster, I can special summon him!"

"Like I didn't see that coming," said Aria.

"Rainbow Dragon, attack her Maestra!" yelled Rainbow.

"Shoot," said Aria.

 **Rainbow: LP 1900**

 **Aria: LP 1000**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Rainbow.

The plane tilted, and began careening downward.

"I wouldn't worry about the plane," said Aria. "It's your soul you should be concerned about."

" _No!"_ thought Rainbow. _"My friends!"_

Sunset was still in the cockpit, fighting with the controls and trying to radio for help. "Hello! Is anyone there?!"

"Sunset!" cried Rarity.

"What?!" asked Sunset.

The girls pointed forward. The plane is heading straight for the top of a mountain.

"Oh my god!" cried Sunset.

Finally a signal came through. _"Hello?"_

"Hello!" said Sunset. "This is Cloudsdale 1 we have no flight crew, we've lost attitude and we're about to hit a mountain!"

" _Okay, stay calm,"_ said the dispatcher. _"Look for a red switch and flip it on."_

Sunset located the switch. "Did it!"

" _Good, now level it out,"_ said the dispatcher.

"Right!" said Sunset as she pulled up.

" _Pull harder! Our radar shows you're too close to that mountain!"_ said the dispatcher.

"I'm trying!" said Sunset.

"Let me help!" said AJ. She sat in the co-pilot's seat, grabbed the other yoke, and pulled as hard she could.

They were just in time, as the airplane neared the mountain, it skimmed the summit and finally was even again.

" _Great job!"_ said the dispatcher. _"Now just reactivate the autopilot. We'll send an air crew to get you."_

"Way to go!" cried Rarity.

All the girls hugged.

"Couldn't have done without you, Applejack," said Sunset.

"Glad to help," said AJ.

"Now we've got to get back to Rainbow," said Twilight.

"Right!" said the girls. They raced to the open roof of the plane.

 **Turn 7: Aria**

"My turn," said Aria. "I play Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards. Next I'll play Dark Hole to suck your two monsters!"

"What?!" cried Rainbow.

"Now I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen," said Aria. "Since I don't control any monsters, I can special summon a Fairy monster, like Mozarta the Melodious Maestra. (Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 2600 – 3100) Mozarta, end this duel!"

"Not so fast!" yelled Rainbow. "I activate Rainbow Path! By sending one of my Crystal Beasts in my spell card zone to the graveyard, I can negate your attack! I send my Eagle to graveyard, and your attack ends!"

"Pure luck," said Aria. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 8: Rainbow**

"My turn then," said Rainbow. "I summon Crystal Vanguard in defense mode, then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 9: Aria**

"You're finished," said Aria. "I play Magic Planter, by sending a continuous trap card to the graveyard, like my Gozen Match. I can draw two cards. I'll use my Mozarta's effect. Once per turn, I can special summon one Light monster from my hand. Say hello to my Elegy the Melodious Diva. (Elegy the Melodious Diva: 2000 – 2500) When she's special summoned, all Fairy monsters now gain 300 extra ATK points. (Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 3100 – 3400) (Elegy the Melodious Diva: 2500 – 2800) First, my Elegy will destroy your Vanguard! Then my Mozarta will finish you off, forever!"

"Fat chance!" said Rainbow. "I activate Reverse Trap, which reverses all increases and decreases this turn." (Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 3400 – 1800) (Elegy the Melodious Diva: 2500 – 1200)

"Darn!" said Aria.

 **Rainbow: LP 100**

 **Aria: LP 1000**

"Oh well, I'll just finish you off next turn," said Aria. "Besides, now my monster's ATK return to normal. (Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 3100 – 3400) (Elegy the Melodious Diva: 2500 – 2800) "But just to be on the save side, I'll activate Burden of the Mighty. Now every monster you summon will lose 100 ATK points for each one of its stars. I end my turn."

Just then, four helicopters appeared around the plane.

"It's the rescue crew!" said Rarity.

"We're saved!" cried Fluttershy.

"Come on, Rainbow," said Applejack. "Let's get outta here!"

"You won't escape!" yelled Aria. The Seal's energy began swirling about the plane, shattering the glass of the windows and the plane began slanting to the side again. The plane then headed toward a cloud bank.

"Drop the rope ladders! Quickly!" said one crew members.

"Sir, we're losing them in that cloud!" said another member. "Now they're off the radar!"

"Find them!" said the first member.

"You and your friends aren't going anywhere," said Aria. "Not until we finish this."

 **Turn 10: Rainbow**

"Then let's finish it," said Rainbow. "Since you have a field spell out, I'll remove another Rainbow from my deck to special summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon!"

"But now it loses 1000 ATK points." Reminded Aria. (Malefic Rainbow Dragon: 4000 – 3000)

"So what?" asked Rainbow. "If I'm going down, I'll go down fighting. Malefic Rainbow Dragon, attack her Elegy!"

"That was pointless," said Aria. (Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 3400 – 3100)

 **Rainbow: LP 100**

 **Aria: LP 800**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Rainbow.

 **Turn 11: Aria**

" _I see what she's trying to do,"_ thought Aria. _"She put a trap card to protect her dragon. I bet it's Widespread Ruin, Sakuretsu Armor, or Mirror Force. Well, it won't work._ My turn. I'll use my Mozarta's effect to special summon Aria the Melodious Diva. (Aria the Melodious Diva: 1600 – 2100) Since she was special summoned, all my Melodious can't be destroyed by _card_ effects."

"Uh-oh," said Rainbow.

"This duel is over!" yelled Aria. "Mozarta, attack her dragon and bring her soul to me!"

"Don't think so," said Rainbow. "I activate my trap!"

"Thanks to my Aria, Traps don't work on my monsters!" said Aria.

"I'm not using it on _your_ monsters," said Rainbow.

"Huh?" asked Aria.

"I using it on mine," said Rainbow. "I activate Tyrant Wing, by adding this card to my dragon, I've given him an extra 400 ATK points." (Malefic Rainbow Dragon: 3000 – 3400)

"No…" said Aria in disbelief.

"Malefic Rainbow Dragon! Counterattack!" cried Rainbow.

"But my monsters can't be destroyed!" said Aria.

"But your life points can," said Rainbow.

 **Rainbow: LP 100**

 **Aria: LP 500**

"Who needs monsters?" asked Aria. "I've got the power of the Orichalcos on my side, and once it destroys this plane, the Seal of Orichalcos will absorb all of us."

The plane's engines began to fail, and more pieces of the plane started falling from the sides.

"You can't win, so you're just giving up?" asked Rainbow. "Dang, that's low."

"Sue me," said Aria.

"Oh, I will," said Rainbow "I won't let you endanger my friends!"

"Man, you really _do_ care about your friends," said Aria. "Just like me."

"See?" asked Rainbow. "We're not so different. I bet you would do anything to protect your two friends, right?"

"Of course," said Aria. "Ever since we came here, we've looked out for one another and kept each other safe. Now, Adagio and Sonata are all I have. They're not perfect, but they're my friends."

"I'm exactly the same with my pals," said Rainbow. "They're kind of like family to me."

The girls began to tear up.

"That's why I'll save them at all costs!" said Rainbow.

"Well it looks like you failed," said Aria. "You couldn't possibly save them now."

"Try me," said Rainbow. "All I need is one more turn and I'll take you out and save them all!"

"Fine, I end my turn," said Aria.

 **Turn 12: Rainbow**

"My move, and I play the Fang of Critias! Then I'll combine him with Tyrant Wing trap card, to form Tyrant Burst Dragon! But that's not all, now I'll combine my new dragon with my Malefic Rainbow Dragon. Together, they form Rainbow Tyrant Dragon! (ATK 3400 because of Burden of the Mighty) Now, attack both of her monsters!"

"I can't believe you pulled it off," said Aria. "You did it, you win."

 **Rainbow: LP 100**

 **Aria: LP 0**

The Seal of Orichalcos shrank around Aria.

The girls covered their eyes.

Aria then fell to the floor as the Seal of Orichalcos sucked out her soul. Aria and Rainbow were then lowered back inside the plane.

The plane shuddered as it continued to fall.

"We're gonna die!" yelled Pinkie.

Fluttershy started crying.

Rarity was screaming.

"Nobody's dying on my watch!" yelled Rainbow. "Come on, AJ!"

"Coming!" replied Applejack.

Rainbow and Applejack sat at the pilot seats and pulled the steering yokes as hard as they could, but the plane continued to fall.

"Pull harder, AJ!" yelled Rainbow.

"I'm trying!" replied Applejack.

"Well, keep pulling!" yelled Rainbow. "I won't let this plane crash!" Rainbow's deck began to glow. "Huh?"

Twilight's and Sunset's decks began glowing as well. "What's going on!" asked Sunset.

"I'm not sure!" answered Twilight.

The three dragons appeared in the sky, Critius and Hermos got under the wings, while Timaeus grabbed the upper part of the plane and they carried the plane safely down to the ground.

"We're saved!" cried Fluttershy.

All the girls screamed with joy and hugged one another.

"Good job, AJ," said Rainbow.

"Glad to help," said Applejack. "But the real thanks goes to those dragons."

"I guess," said Rainbow.

The rescue team then landed and checked everyone out.

After the rescue team air lifted the girls and Aria to a hospital, Sunset received an email from Canterlot High on her cell phone.

"Girls!" called Sunset.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"Something bad just happened!" said Sunset.

"So, what else is new?" asked Rainbow.

"What is it?" asked Rarity.

* * *

In his downtown headquarters, Dartz was sitting in his chair when a call came in.

" _Master Dartz, I've just received word from one of our accountants."_

"Yes, go on," said Dartz.

" _The purchases were a complete success. Congratulations master, Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy officially belong to you."_


	10. Sonata's Challenge

The Seal Part 10

"So now our two schools belong to this Dartz guy?" asked Pinkie.

"This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" asked Rainbow.

"I know you said that Dartz had his finger in every company in the world," said Rarity. "But I didn't think you actually meant it!"

"These guys really _are_ taking over the world," said Sunset.

"We have to stop them," said Twilight.

"How?" asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know," admitted Twilight. "But there has to be a way, and we have to find it quick."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Applejack.

"Look!" said Pinkie.

Outside the hospital, the aurora lights were shining brighter than ever.

"What does this mean?" asked Twilight.

Down in the depths of the ocean, the Leviathan's eyes opened and it started roaring.

* * *

In his downtown office, Dartz felt the beast's power growing.

"Finally, after ten thousand years in exile, the Leviathan is ready to return!" said Dartz. "But in order to reach his full potential, there are several souls that must still be offered."

Adagio walked in and bowed to her master.

"Adagio," said Dartz.

"Yes, master?" asked Adagio.

"Look, your friend wasn't careful," Dartz flipped on the view screen, which showed the temple wall and all the souls they've captured. Aria's then appeared.

"What?! Aria?" said Adagio. "Why that little…"

"Patience," said Dartz. "You'll get your chance for revenge very soon. The Princess and her friends will be arriving shortly. I trust you'll give them a warm welcome?"

"She won't escape this time," said Adagio. She then headed out.

"It's time for phase two," said Dartz. He pushed a button and the wall rose to reveal a large space with many candles set on the floor. He proceeded to the center of the candles. "Each glimmer of light must join to become whole. Each soul must be utilized so that the Leviathan can cross over." The Seal then formed around him. "Ancient soldiers of the Orichalcos, hear me! Return to this world! For the battle of Atlantis begins again!" An explosion of green light was released into the sky and multiple green stones rained down upon the planet. As the pieces landed in different parts of the globe, Orichalcos soldiers rose from the ground and began attacking everyone in their path. "Yes, my Orichalcos soldiers, scatter your forces to the far corners of the earth! And deliver me all the souls you can gather!"

* * *

Just as the girls got out of the hospital, they begin mapping the rest of the way to the Paradias building.

"Good news," said Sunset. "We're more than half way there. It's just a few miles from here."

"Great!" said Rainbow. "Then let's get going!"

"Uh, girls," said Fluttershy. "Look up."

The girls looked up and saw the silhouette of the Great Leviathan flying across the sky.

"We are so screwed," said Pinkie.

* * *

A couple miles away, Sonata was sitting on her bike when her phone rang. "Hello?"

" _The Princess's friends are headed your way,"_ said Adagio.

"Great," said Sonata. "Now I can finally take out Shimmer."

" _Sonata, wait!"_ called Adagio, but Sonata hung up. She then got on her bike and road off. "Now I can prove myself to Flash."

* * *

Back at the hospital, the girls were about to call a cab when a group of Orichalcos monsters appeared.

"What in the world are those atrocious things?!" asked Rarity.

"Those are the same monsters that Twilight battled back in the valley," said Fluttershy.

The soldiers began running toward the girls.

"Oh no, run!" cried Twilight.

But then another group of soldiers appeared in front of them.

"Now what?" asked Fluttershy.

"We better split up," said Sunset. "We're an easy target in a group."

"Scatter!" yelled Rainbow and the girls all ran in different directions.

After a few minutes of running, Sunset stopped to catch her breath. She then looked up and saw a gas station, and a guy there was filling up his motorcycle.

" _Maybe he can help me,"_ thought Sunset. But as she ran to the station, an Orichalcos soldier showed up and scared the guy away. Once the soldier saw Sunset, it began walking toward her.

"Great," said Sunset.

But before the monster reached Sunset, someone shot a blast of energy at it and destroyed it.

"What the?" asked Sunset. But then she saw Sonata on her bike. Her hand glowing with energy. "You!"

"See ya!" said Sonata.

"Come back here!" called Sunset. She then ran over to the guy's abandoned motorcycle, put on the helmet, started the engine and raced after Sonata.

* * *

In another part of the city, Pinkie and Rarity were running toward a parked police car. Two cops then stepped out.

"You have to help us," begged Rarity.

"These guys are from Atlantis and they want to take over the world by wiping all of humanity with these soldier monsters and a giant snake they call the Leviathan but it has to suck up people's souls in order to come back to life and it's just about ready to come down and feed on us all!" said Pinkie in a _very_ rapid manner.

"Take me something, young lady," said one of the officers. "Do these people have a symbol like this?" the cop removed his hat and revealed the symbol of the Orichalcos on his forehead.

"Oh no!" cried Rarity.

"Run!" yelled Pinkie.

The officers laughed as the girls ran, and threw an Orichalcos stone in the girl's direction. As it landed, the Seal formed and an Orichalcos Soldier crawled out of the ground.

* * *

Elsewhere, Fluttershy stopped to catch her breath. "I can't take much more of this," she then looked across the street and saw an abandoned pet shop. "Oh my! I have to get those poor creatures out of here before those monsters find them."

Fluttershy ran over to the shop and unlocked all the cages. "Run! Run, my little friends! Please get away from here, before those _things_ show up!" But instead of running, all the animals in shop growled at the girl. "What's wrong? Oh my!" The animal's eyes all glowed red and the Orichalcos symbol appeared on their heads. "Oh, you poor creatures," The animals then charged at her and Fluttershy ran back into the street.

* * *

Eventually the girls all met up in the center of the city.

"Are you all okay?" asked Twilight.

"Barely," said Pinkie.

"I take it you all ran into the same gray monsters that are now roaming the city?" asked Applejack. The girls nodded.

"Plus, all the cops in this city are working for the Orichalcos!" said Rarity.

"Looks like we're on our own," said Rainbow.

"These monsters have to be stopped!" said Fluttershy.

All the girls looked at Fluttershy in complete shock.

"That Orichalcos spell is now affecting the animals," said Fluttershy. "Every one of animals in the city tried to attack me."

"Are you okay, Darling?" asked Rarity.

"Oh I'm fine," said Fluttershy. "But this is insane, we have to stop these guys before they ruin everyone and every animal!"

"That's the attitude, Fluttershy!" said Rainbow.

"Hey? Where's Sunset?" asked Applejack.

"Oh no," said Rarity. "You don't think one of those beasts got her?"

"No way," said Rainbow.

"We'll let's spread out and find her," said Twilight.

* * *

In his island temple, Dartz kneeled before the altar. "Keep fighting my soldiers. We must continue to collect the souls of man and beast, until we have amassed enough power to rebuild Atlantis."

* * *

Meanwhile, after a while of racing around town, Sonata finally led Sunset to an empty lot.

"Here we are," said Sonata. "Now let's get down to business."

"Look! I want Flash back!" said Sunset.

"Then why chase me?" asked Sonata. "He's got a mind of his own."

"He did," said Sunset "Until you screwed up his brain!"

"He wasn't brainwashed," said Sonata. "He chose to join us. Because he was tired of getting used, and dumped."

" _Oh no,"_ thought Sunset. _"Twilight was always going back to Equestria, and our Twilight didn't seem that much into him. Plus, when I was evil, I just used him to get popular. Poor guy."_

"You girls are reminders of his tragic past! And he wants to forget all that!" said Sonata. "So I'm gonna do it for him. _Plus I know deep down that Flash is still in love with his first crush. Well, not for much longer._ So do we have a duel or not? Not that I'm giving you much of a choice."

"You're on!" said Sunset. _"I may not have liked him, but he's still a good friend, and I won't let another innocent soul get sucked into your insane plot Dartz!"_

"Let's duel!" said the girls.

 **Sunset: LP 4000**

 **Sonata: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Sunset**

"I'll go first," said Sunset "I summon Bull Blader in attack mode. That's all for now."

 **Turn 2: Sonata**

"Alright, my turn." said Sonata. "I summon Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode. Then I'll equip your monster with Nitro Unit."

"What's that do?" asked Sunset.

"Whenever a monster that's equipped with Nitro Unit is destroyed in battle, you lose life points equal to your monster's ATK points," said Sonata. "Aria, attack her Bull Blader!"

"But their ATK points are equal," said Sunset.

"But our life points aren't," said Sonata.

 **Sunset: LP 2400**

 **Sonata: LP 4000**

"I end my turn," said Sonata.

"What?" asked Sunset. "But you've left yourself completely defenseless."

"So what," said Sonata. "I already know I'm gonna win. So go ahead and make your move."

 **Turn 3: Sunset**

" _I can't believe her,"_ said Sunset. _"She has no reason, she's just dueling to win. Well unlike her, I actually have a reason to fight. For my friends, and our two worlds._ Get ready, I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode. Now he gains a counter and 300 points. (Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1600 – 1900) Breaker, attack her directly!"

"Ah!" cried Sonata.

 **Sunset: LP 2400**

 **Sonata: LP 2100**

"I end my turn," said Sunset.

 **Turn 4: Sonata**

"My turn," said Sonata. "I play 1st Movement Solo. Since I don't have any monsters on field, I can special summon one level four or lower Melodious monster from my hand or deck. I think I'll summon Opera the Melodious Diva from my deck to the field in attack mode. Then I'll activate Seal of Orichalcos!"

"No! Not that!" yelled Sunset.

* * *

On a rooftop, Flash saw the Seal of Orichalcos rise above the streets. "Looks like someone activated the seal, and I bet I know who. I just hope that Sonata girl leaves Sunset for me." He then started his motorcycle and road toward the two girls.

* * *

Sonata's eyes turn red as the Seal glows on her forehead. "It's show time! Now my Opera gets a power boost. (Opera the Melodious Diva: 2300 – 2800) Opera, attack her warrior!"

"Dang," said Sunset.

 **Sunset: LP 1500**

 **Sonata: LP 2100**

"You done yet?" asked Sonata.

"Not even close," said Sunset.

"Good, because we're just getting started," said Sonata. "By the end of this duel, you'll be begging for mercy. Then Flash will see why he broke up with you in the first place."

"Shut up!" yelled Sunset.

"Look," said Sonata. "As long as you're around, Flash is gonna be obsessed with dueling you."

"Huh?" asked Sunset.

"Ever since your last duel, all he talks about is a rematch," said Sonata. "But I'm not putting him in that kind of danger again."

Sunset giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Sonata.

"If you care about Flash that much?" asked Sunset. "Then why'd you brainwash him?"

"He chose to join us!" yelled Sonata.

"Wrong!" yelled Sunset. "I've known him longer than you, and he's a good person. The kind that would never do anything like this, unless someone messed with his head! Believe me, I know from experience."

"Yeah, all you ever did was use him," said Sonata.

"That was then, and this is now," said Sunset. "I just can't believe that you'd hypnotize him just so he would go out with you."

Sonata grinded her teeth. "You'll regret those words!"

 **Turn 5: Sunset**

"I bet," said Sunset. "I Summon Copycat in attack mode, now he gains ATK power equal to your monster's original ATK points. (Copycat: 0 – 2300) But first, I activate Shrink to cut your monster's ATK power in half. (Opera the Melodious Diva: 2800 – 1650) Copycat, attack!"

"Shoot," said Sonata.

 **Sunset: LP 1500**

 **Sonata: LP 1450**

 **Turn 6: Sonata**

"Back to me," said Sonata. "I summon Serenade the Melodious Diva in attack mode. (Serenade the Melodious Diva: 400 – 900) Then I'll equip your monster with this card, Darkworld Shackles. This card reduces the ATK power of any monster to just 100."

"What?!" asked Sunset.

"Too bad, so sad," said Sonata. "Now Serenade, attack!"

"Crap," said Sunset.

 **Sunset: LP 700**

 **Sonata: LP 1450**

"I end my turn," said Sonata.

 **Turn 7: Sunset**

"Finally," said Sunset. "I summon Flame Ruler in attack mode, now attack!"

"Big deal," said Sonata.

 **Sunset: LP 700**

 **Sonata: LP 850**

"I end my turn," said Sunset.

 **Turn 8: Sonata**

"Time to play my favorite monster," said Sonata. "I summon Sonata the Melodious Diva in attack mode. (Sonata the Melodious Diva: 1200 – 1700) Sonata, attack her ruler!

"Shoot," said Sunset.

 **Sunset: LP 500**

 **Sonata: LP 850**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Sonata.

 **Turn 9: Sunset**

"My turn," said Sunset.

"And since it is, I can activate my trap!" said Sonata. "Call of the Haunted, now I'll bring back Opera the Melodious Diva." (Opera the Melodious Diva: 2300 – 2800)

"Great," said Sunset but as she drew her next card, she smiled. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Bull Blader in attack mode, then I'll summon Tatakawa Knight. Finally, I'll play The Claw of Hermos! And I'll combine my knight and dragon together to form, Rocket Hermos Cannon!"

"What's that?" asked Sonata.

"The perfect weapon for my Bull Blader," said Sunset. "It allows my monster to attack twice, plus if your monster is in defense mode, it inflicts piercing damage. Also, my Bull Blader's effect negates all battle damage and destroys your monsters after I attack them."

"Holy cow!" said Sonata.

"Bull Blader, attack both of her monsters!" ordered Sunset.

* * *

Back in the city, Twilight's Timaeus card started glowing.

"Hey girls!" called Twilight.

"What is it, Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"Look! Critias is acting up, too," said Rainbow.

"Sunset must be using Hermos," said Twilight.

"Hopefully, she's nearby," said Rarity.

* * *

Back at the lot, Sonata was on the ground. But eventually she got to her feet.

"Wow, you really _are_ good," said Sonata.

"Thanks," said Sunset.

 **Turn 10: Sonata**

"Unfortunately, I'm better," said Sonata. "I play Fissure to destroy your monster."

"What?! Dang," said Sunset.

"Relax, I end my turn," said Sonata.

 **Turn 11: Sunset**

"My move then," said Sunset. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 12: Sonata**

"Alright, my turn," said Sonata. "I summon Canon the Melodious Diva in attack mode. (Canon the Melodious Diva: 1400 – 1900) Now Canon, end this duel already!"

"Sorry, but I activate Waboku!" said Sunset.

"Dang!" said Sonata. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Never, especially when I'm fighting for my friends," said Sunset. She began to sweat.

"Wow," said Sonata. "You're the first tough opponent I've ever faced, so I'm not pulling no punches this time. I activate my Canon's effect. I can switch her to defense mode, then I'll place a face down and I end my turn."

 **Turn 13: Sunset**

"My turn," said Sunset. "I remove Copycat and Breaker from my graveyard."

"Oh no," said Sonata. "You're not gonna…"

"Yes I am," said Sunset. "I special summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning! Now I'll attack your Canon!"

"Not so fast!" called Sonata. "I activate Pianissimo! This card lets me reduce my monster's ATK to just 100 during this turn, the up side is, now she can't be destroyed in battle this turn."

Flash Sentry then road up.

"Hey Flash!" called Sonata. "You're just in time."

"We had a deal, remember?" asked Flash. "Sunset Shimmer is mine!"

"Sorry," said Sonata. "I'm having too much fun to just give up. Plus, I don't want to put _your_ soul at risk. I was trying to get rid of her for you, so you could move on with your life. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. So let's get on with it! I can't wait to see what you play next."

"Alright," said Sunset. "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

 **Turn 14: Sonata**

"Then it's my turn," said Sonata. "I activate Shrink to cut your Soldier down to size." (Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning: 3000 – 1500)

"Crap," said Sunset.

"Now I'll switch my Canon to attack mode," said Sonata. "Now attack!"

"Oh no," said Sunset.

 **Sunset: LP 100**

 **Sonata: LP 850**

"But just to be on the safe side, I'm gonna switch my Canon back to defense and end my turn," said Sonata.

" _They're both only one attack away from defeat,"_ thought Flash. _"In the next round, one of them will be trapped by the Seal forever."_

 **Turn 15: Sunset**

"My turn," said Sunset. "I flip summon my Magician of Faith, now I can bring back a spell card."

"Oh no," said Sonata.

"That's right," said Sunset. "I'm bringing back Hermos! Then I'll summon Mataza the Zapper in attack mode. Then I'll play The Claw of Hermos, and fuse him with my Magician of Faith, to form Time Magic Hammer!"

"Not the hammer again!" said Sonata.

"Sorry, Sonata," said Sunset. "But I must, do this. Mataza, attack her Canon! Now my hammer's effect activates. I roll a die, and whatever number I get that's how turns your monster will be removed from play." Sunset rolled and got a one. "Looks like a one, but that's all I need, because Mataza can attack twice."

"What?!" asked Sonata.

"Now that your monster's out of the way, Mataza can end this!" said Sunset.

"Ah!" cried Sonata as she was blown back.

 **Sunset: LP 100**

 **Sonata: LP 0**

"I can't believe it," said Sonata. "You did it, you actually won. Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Sunset. "You were great, too."

"Good bye, Flash," said Sonata in tears.

"No, this is all my fault!" said Flash.

"Don't be silly," said Sonata. "I brought this upon myself. I thought if I won, you would forget about Sunset. But now I see why she meant so much to you. The girl's got heart, and a lot of it." Sonata then looked at Sunset. "It's up to you know, Shimmer. Please, save him." She then collapsed as the Seal contracted and snatched her soul.

* * *

In his temple, Dartz kneeled before the Leviathan's altar.

"Great Leviathan," said Dartz. "I sense the arrival of a powerful soul, I wonder who." Sonata's image appeared on one of the stones. "Well, looked what the Orichalcos dragged in, another one of the former sirens. Now it's Mr. Sentry's turn to send me a soul, or give up his own."

* * *

Back at the lot, Flash hugged Sonata's body.

"Sonata, I'm sorry," said Flash. "You really were a good friend."

"Sorry, Flash," said Sunset. "The Orichalcos has her now."

"Oh well," said Flash. "She deserved it."

"What?!" cried Sunset. "Look, Sonata was fighting for all the wrongs reasons. But now, she learned what it like is to fight for someone you care for."

"I thought you wanted to destroy her," said Flash.

"Look, she may have annoyed me," said Sunset. "But nobody deserves to have their soul taken away!"

Flash just grinned.

"Forget it," said Sunset. "As long as you're under that Orichalcos spell, I'll never be able to talk some sense into you. In fact, the only way to save you is to duel you. So whatta ya say?"

"So first you beat Sonata, and now it's gone to your head?" asked Flash.

"No," said Sunset bluntly. "But it seems the only way to get through to you, is to duel you. So let's do this!"

"If you say so," said Flash.

"Let's duel!" said the two.


	11. Rematch!

The Seal Part 11

Back in the city, the girls were looking everywhere for Sunset while fighting off the Orichalcos soldiers.

"Where could she be?" asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know," admitted Rarity.

"She has to be around here somewhere," said Rainbow.

Twilight then looked at her Timaeus card, and felt a force pulling her in a certain direction. "This way, everyone!"

"Hey! Wait up!" called Rainbow. The rest of the girls followed.

* * *

"Let's duel!" said Flash and Sunset.

 **Sunset: LP 4000**

 **Flash: LP 4000**

"I think I'll let _you_ go first," said Sunset.

 **Turn 1: Flash**

"Big mistake," said Flash. "I summon Gagaga Magician, I'll activate his ability and change him into a level five monster. Then I'll play Metamorphosis, by tributing my magician, I can special summon Musician King from my extra deck. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Sunset**

"Okay, my turn," said Sunset. Sunset began to sweat. _"Boy, that last really did a number on me. I'm exhausted._ I summon Copycat in attack mode, now his ATK and DEF become the same as your king's. (Copycat: 0 – 1750) I place one card face down and end my turn." Sunset's vision began to blur. _"Man, I'm so tired I can barely see straight. But no matter what, I have to see this duel through to the end."_

"Are you going easy on me?" asked Flash. "I expected a little more than just a couple cards."

"Believe me, Flash," said Sunset. "I'm going all out this time. It's the only way to snap you out of it."

 **Turn 3: Flash**

"Whatever, my turn," said Flash. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest. Then I'll play Polymerization to fuse her with the Lady of Faith that's in my hand, to form another Musician King in attack mode. Now, my Witch's effect allows me to grab a monster with 1500 DEF points or less. I choose Symphonic Warrior Guitaars, then I'll activate my face down, Skill Successor. Now one of my king's gets 400 extra points this turn. (Musician King: 1750 – 2150) Now, attack her Copycat!"

"Shoot," said Sunset.

 **Sunset: LP 3600**

 **Flash: LP 4000**

"Now I'll attack you directly!"

"I don't so!" said Sunset. "I activate my trap, Pinpoint Guard!"

"Oh no!" said Flash.

"Now I can bring back my Copycat in defense mode," (Copycat: 0 – 1750) said Sunset. "Plus, he can't be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn."

"Fine then, I end my turn," said Flash. (Musician King: 2150 – 1750)

 **Turn 4: Sunset**

"Back to me," said Sunset. _"Last time, I dueled Flash, I went easy on him, because I didn't want him to lose his soul, but it backfired. So this time, I gotta hit him with all I got._ I sacrifice Copycat, in order to summon Trance the Magical Swordsman in attack mode. Trance, attack one of his kings!"

 **Sunset: LP 3600**

 **Flash: LP 3150**

"That's more like it," said Flash. "Finally, you're giving me a real challenge!"

"Oh I'll give ya a challenge alright," said Sunset. "But for now, I end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Flash**

"My move," said Flash. "I drew it."

"Oh no, not that!" said Sunset.

"Yep, the Seal of Orichalcos!" yelled Flash.

* * *

The Seal formed around Flash and Sunset. It then glowed in Flash's forehead. "Now only one of us can escape."

* * *

A couple blocks away, the girls saw the Orichalcos circle forming in the sky.

"Oh no!" cried Fluttershy.

"Someone's fighting for their soul," said Twilight.

"Come on!" said Rainbow.

* * *

Back at the lot, Sunset started to sweat.

" _Great,"_ thought Sunset. _"Now that the Seal is out, the evil in Flash just got ten times stronger. But I know the real Flash is in there somewhere."_

"Now, my monster gets 500 extra points!" said Flash. (Musician King: 1750 – 2250)

"But he's still weaker than my swordsman," said Sunset.

"Oh yeah?" asked Flash. "I activate the effect of Skill Successor from my graveyard. By removing it, he gains 800 more points this turn!" (Musician King: 2250 – 3050)

"Oh no," said Sunset.

"Now, my king will attack your swordsman!" said Flash.

 **Sunset: LP 3150**

 **Flash: LP 3150**

"That's enough for now," said Flash. (Musician King: 3050 – 2250)

"Glad to hear it," said Sunset. She was beginning to sweat again.

"What's wrong?" asked Flash "You don't like my tunes?"

"You try doing two Orichalcos duels in succession!" said Sunset.

"Well, _sorry_ ," said Flash sarcastically.

 **Turn 6: Sunset**

"Man, I miss the old Flash," said Sunset. "I summon Blockman in defense mode, then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Flash**

"My turn then," said Flash. "I play Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards. Now I play The Melody of Awakening Dragon, by discarding a card, like my Skull-Mark Ladybug, I can add up to two dragon monsters with 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF points to my hand. Plus, I gain 1000 life points thanks to my ladybug.

 **Sunset: LP 3150**

 **Flash: LP 4150**

Now, I'll set Symphonic Warrior Guitaars and Leonardo's Silver Skyship in my Pendulum zones. Now I can special summon any number of monsters whose levels are Eight to Nine. Now I'll Pendulum summon Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon and White Night Dragon."

"Oh my gosh," said Sunset.

"If you think that's bad, just wait," said Flash. "I now combine my two monsters to build the overlay network and Xyz summon. I summon Number 62 Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon in attack mode!"

"Oh crap!" said Sunset.

"Attack!" ordered Flash.

"I activate Negate attack!" said Sunset.

"Dang," said Flash. "Only you could block an attack like that. You really are tougher than I thought."

"Thanks, you too," said Sunset.

"I guess I end my turn," said Flash.

In his temple, Dartz was kneeling before the altar. "It won't be long now, Great Leviathan. Soon, the chosen duelists will be ours."

Back at the duel, Sunset began her turn.

 **Turn 8: Sunset**

" _He may not admit it,"_ thought Sunset. _"But I know deep down, Flash still values our friendship, and I won't let him throw it away._ I activate Xyz Encore. This card lets me remove all the overlay units from one of your Xyz monsters and send it back to your extra deck."

"What?!" asked Flash.

"Don't worry," said Sunset. "Now, all of the monsters you used for the Xyz summon are special summoned back to your side in defense mode, but their levels are reduced to one. Now I activate Blockman's effect, by tributing him, I can special a number of tokens, equal to the number of _my_ turns he was on the field. Basically, I get two tokens, then I'll play Fiend's Sanctuary, so I get another token. Now I'll sacrifice all three of them in other to summon Beast King Barbaros in attack mode. If I summon him with three tributes, I can destroy all cards on your side of the field."

"What!" cried Flash.

"Now, my monster will attack you directly!" yelled Sunset.

"Ah!" cried Flash.

 **Sunset: LP 3150**

 **Flash: LP 1150**

 **Turn 9: Flash**

"Wow, you really are good," said Flash. "But are you good enough? Let's find out, my turn. I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon in attack mode. (Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000 – 3500) Now Galaxy Eyes, attack her Beast King!"

 **Sunset: LP 2650**

 **Flash: LP 1150**

"Wow, that was good," said Sunset. "You really are one amazing duelist. No wonder I fell for you."

"Huh?" Flash blushed deeply, but then shook it off. "Whatever, I'm not falling for the same trick twice. Just go."

"I'm sorry," said Sunset. "But you need to stop being such a pussy and grow up already!"

Flash growled.

 **Turn 10: Sunset**

"I play Pot of Greed," said Sunset. "Now I draw two cards." Sunset looked at her two cards and her widen. _"The Claw of Hermos! Aren't you a site for sore eyes?_ I play Monster Reborn to bring back your White Night Dragon. Then I'll normal summon Ally of Justice Nullfier in attack mode. Now, all Light effects are negated."

"Big deal," said Flash. "Neither of your monsters can beat my dragon."

"Oh yeah?" asked Sunset. "Say that to this! The Claw of Hermos! And I'll combine him with your dragon to form Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword, the perfect weapon for my Nullifier. Now my Nullifier gets 1000 extra points, plus 500 extra for every dragon on the field and in our graveyards!"

"Oh boy!" said Flash. (Ally of Justice Nullfier: 1600 – 3600)

"Nullifier, attack his Galaxy Eyes!" said Sunset.

"Ah!" cried Flash.

 **Sunset: LP 2650**

 **Flash: LP 1050**

"That's all for me," said Sunset. Sunset began to stumble. _"I gotta pull through this. I'm almost there."_

 **Turn 11: Flash**

"Not bad, now it's my turn," said Flash. "I play Pot of Avarice, now I select five monsters in my graveyard, then I shuffle back into my deck and draw two cards. I select Gagaga Magician, Witch of the Black Forest, Symphonic Warrior Guitaars, Skull-Mark Ladybug, and White Night Dragon, so _your_ monster loses some ATK points."

"Not that many," said Sunset. (Ally of Justice Nullfier: 3600 – 3100)

"Then I'll play Dark Hole!" said Flash.

"Oh great," said Sunset.

"Then I'll play Re-Fusion," said Flash. "By paying 800 life points, I can special summon my Musician King from my graveyard and equip it with this card. (Musician King: 1750 – 2250)

 **Sunset: LP 2650**

 **Flash: LP 250**

Now, attack her directly!"

"Ah!" cried Sunset.

 **Sunset: LP 400**

 **Flash: LP 250**

"I end my turn," said Flash.

 **Turn 12: Sunset**

"Fine, my turn," said Sunset. "I summon Red Eyed Retro Dragon in defense mode. I'm done, so give me your best shot! But before you do, just know. I'm sorry about what I did to you. Back then, I was like you, angry and hungry for power, and it didn't get me anywhere. Now, I have the girls and everyone else at the school, and I couldn't be happier. Please, don't make the same mistake I did. The power's not worth it."

"But without power, I'm nothing," said Flash.

Sunset could barely stay on her feet. "That's not true, and in the end, I know you'll make the right choice."

 **Turn 13: Flash**

Flash stood still and thought for a minute. Then the seal on his forehead glowed brighter. "It's too late," said Flash. "My move, I summon Symphonic Warrior Guitaars in attack mode. (Symphonic Warrior Guitaars: 1500 – 2000) Guitaars, attack her Retro Dragon! Musician King, attack her… _I can't do it. What's wrong with me? If I attack, I'll win. Then I'll finally be able to move on_." Flash then remembered the time when he first fell in love with Sunset, and the dates they went on before they broke up. _"No! No! I can't do it! I don't want her to go away! I still love her!"_

"Congratulations," said Sunset. "You win." She then lost her footing and fell to her knees and the seal began contracting around her.

"Sunset, no!" Flash ran over and caught Sunset in his arms. "You're wrong, I never attacked, so you didn't lose."

"But I'm too exhausted to go on," said Sunset.

"I won't let the Orichalcos take you, Sunset!" said Flash.

"It's too late for that," said Sunset. "I'm just glad that if one of had to lose our soul, it didn't have to be you."

"Don't say that, Sunset!" begged Flash. "Please! I'm sorry! I take everything back! Please don't leave me!"

"Hey, Flash," said Sunset. "I'm sorry too." Up close, Sunset saw the Orichalcos stone around Flash's neck and pulled it off. As the Seal shrank, the stone cracked.

* * *

In the temple, Dartz felt the stone's power fade. "He's been set free!" said Dartz. "But what's this?" Sunset's image appeared on the wall. "It seems Mr. Sentry has served his purpose."

* * *

In the streets, the girls were still running. Twilight then stopped and looked at her Timaeus card. "Wait!"

"What's wrong?" asked Rarity.

"Is it Sunset?" asked Fluttershy.

Rainbow also looked at her Critias card.

"I think so," said Twilight.

She and Rainbow looked up and saw Timaeus and Critias appear on top of a building. The two dragons then roared to the skies as if in mourning before dissolving away.

* * *

Back at the lot, Flash's mind was finally clear. "Noooooooooo!"

The seal disappeared and Sunset fell to the ground, senseless. Her Hermos card then slipped through her fingers. Flash cradled her in his arms, and tears poured down his face.

"Sunset," said Flash in tears. "This is all _my_ fault! I was jealous and angry, but I blamed all my loneliness on you. How could I be so stupid and selfish? I really _did_ love you, now look what I've done!" Flash then picked up Sunset's Hermos card and propped Sunset against the fence beside Sonata. "Dartz, I'm gonna make you regret the day you were born!" He then got on his bike and took off. _"Dartz, you're dog meat!"_

* * *

Flash parked his bike outside the Paradias Headquarters and entered the building. He then took the elevator to the top floor. As he entered the hallway, he saw a shadowy form at the end of the hall. "That you, Dartz?!"

The dark figure walked out, it was Adagio. "Guess again."

"Out of my way!" said Flash. "I want out of this freaky group! It's time for Dartz to pay for what he made me do to Sunset! This time, I'm gonna suck out _his_ soul!"

"You sure you don't wanna take that back?" asked Adagio.

"Do I look like I'm playing?!" yelled Flash.

"Then you leave me no choice," said Adagio. "It's my duty to protect him. Say goodbye to your soul, Flash."

"Whatever," said Flash.

After a long duel, Adagio took Flash out.

"Noooooooooo!" cried Flash as the seal took his soul. "I'm so sorry, Sunset. I tried my best." The Hermos card fell from his hand as he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Back at the lot, the girls finally showed up.

"No way," said Rainbow in disbelief.

"It can't be," said Fluttershy.

"She lost," said Twilight.

"Does that mean?" asked Rarity.

"I'm afraid so," said Twilight on the verge of tears. "She's gone."


	12. You won't escape this time!

"Please, Sunset, wake up!" cried Fluttershy as she tried to wake up her friend.

"I can't believe they got her too," said Rarity, about to cry.

"Noooooooooo!" cried Pinkie.

"How could they do this?!" asked Applejack.

"They're heartless monsters!" said Rainbow.

"Please, Sunset, don't leave us!" cried Fluttershy.

"It's too late," said Twilight in tears. "She's already… gone. CURSE YOU DARTZ!"

"When I get my hands on Dartz!" yelled Rainbow. "He's gonna wish he was never born!"

"I wonder who did this," said Pinkie. "I'm guessing… not Sonata."

"I bet Flash did it." said Rainbow.

"How could he?" asked Rarity.

"There's only one person we can really blame for all this," said Twilight. "He hides away in his little fortress while others do his dirty work."

"Let's get 'em!" said Pinkie.

"I'm with ya!" said Rainbow.

"How much farther?" asked Rarity.

"Good news," said Applejack. "We're only a couple of blocks away from that Paradias building."

"Then let's go!" said Twilight as she took off.

"Twilight! Wait up!" called Rainbow. She and Pinkie put Sunset on AJ's back and they ran after their friend.

"This all ends here, Dartz!" said Twilight.

Once Twilight arrived at the building, she ran to the main foyer. She then ran over the elevators and saw one was coming down. Twilight prepared to face whoever was in there. The doors opened up to reveal Flash.

"Flash!" said Twilight.

The boy stood there, then fell into Twilight's arms, unconscious.

"Flash, are you alright?" asked Twilight. "Say something!"

Flash didn't say a word or move a muscle.

"He must have been in a duel," said Twilight. "And I guess he lost. How many more are we going to lose?" She set him down against the wall and hugged him. "Don't worry, I'll get you and everyone else back." She then got in the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. As the elevator rose up, she added some new cards to her deck and shuffled it. "I must put an end to this." When the doors opened, Twilight was greeted by Adagio.

"It's about time you showed up, Princess," said Adagio.

"This doesn't concern you, Adagio," said Twilight. "I'm here to see your master. Or is he too scared to fight his own battles?"

"Not quite," said Adagio. "I'm here because you owe me a rematch. But first, why don't you take this." Adagio tossed Twilight a card.

Twilight gasped. "The Claw of Hermos! Sunset's card! So you defeated Sunset."

"Actually, Flash beat Sunset, then I defeated him," said Adagio.

"What?" asked Twilight. "But why? I thought Flash was on your side."

"I never did trust him," said Adagio. "And it turns out I was right all along. Besides, he wasn't that cute either. After Flash beat Sunset, he turned on us and challenged me. He even tried to use that dragon card to _avenge_ Sunset."

" _I knew there was still good in his heart,"_ thought Twilight.

"Biggest mistake he ever made," said Adagio.

Twilight looked Sunset's Hermos card. "This madness has to stop! Just think of all the innocent people who lost their lives to this plague of insanity. Who knows, you may be next!"

"Do you think I care?" asked Adagio. "I made a commitment to help master Dartz rebuild the planet so people like _us_ could prosper. And if that means giving up my soul, then so be it. At least I'll be doing my part." Adagio eyes began to glow green. "Then the Great Leviathan will make the world a perfect place for us!"

"Wake up!" yelled Twilight. "Can't you see that your _master_ is just using you? He doesn't care about anybody or anything! He just wants to watch the world burn!"

"You're wrong," said Adagio. "Even as we speak, the Great Leviathan lurks in the shadows all over the Earth. As soon as I defeat you, it can cross over into our world and rebuild it." Adagio looked up, the silhouette of the Great Leviathan slithered through the sky.

Twilight gasped "Oh no! It's true!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were running down the street toward the Paradias building while carrying Sunset.

"Why did Twilight run off like that?" asked AJ.

"She must have gone after Dartz," said Fluttershy.

Rarity then screamed.

"What's wrong?" asked Pinkie.

"Look!" Rarity pointed down an alley, an army of rats with glowing red eyes were running toward the girls at full speed.

"Hurry! This way!" called Rainbow. She hurried the girls over to a fire escape and they got up just in time.

"Those poor creatures," said Fluttershy. "Dartz, how could you?"

"Not now, Fluttershy!" said Rainbow.

* * *

Atop the Paradias building, Adagio and Twilight were preparing to duel.

"You won't escape this time," said Adagio. "I don't know how you did it last time, but now I've got you all to myself. The winner goes free, the loser becomes a prisoner to the beast!"

"You're on!" said Twilight. "If that what it takes to set my friends free, then let's duel!"

The two girls shuffled their decks, and activated their disks. "Let's duel!" they shouted.

 **Adagio: LP 4000**

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Adagio**

"Since I'm the returning champion, I'll go first," said Adagio. "I summon Serenade the Melodious Diva in defense mode, I'll then place one card face down and give you a shot."

 **Turn 2: Twilight**

"Very well," said Twilight. "I summon the Fool of Prophecy in defense mode. Then I'll play Supply Squad and Arcane Barrier. That's ends my turn."

 **Turn 3: Adagio**

"That's all ya got?" asked Adagio. "Fine, my turn. Just so you know, if I want to summon a Fairy monster, my Serenade can be treated as two sacrifices."

"Oh boy," said Twilight.

"Oh boy is right," said Adagio. "I tribute my Serenade to summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra in attack mode. Attack her Fool! That's enough for now."

 **Turn 4: Twilight**

"Thanks," said Twilight. "You've now activated the effects of my spell cards. Once per turn, when a monster on my field is destroyed by battle or card effects, I can draw one card. Plus, every time a Spellcaster is destroyed, I can put a spell counter on Arcane Barrier, (Arcane Barrier: 1) and I can put up to four on this card. Then, whenever I send this card to the graveyard, I can draw a number of cards equal to the number of counters it has."

"Ooh, I'm shaking," said Adagio.

"You will be," said Twilight. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Fool of Prophecy in attack mode. Next I summon Strength of Prophecy, also in attack mode. Then I'll activate the Spellbook of Power, which gives my Strength of Prophecy an extra 1000 ATK points this turn, plus I can activate her effect. By shuffling my Spellbook card back into my deck, my Strength gives 500 more points, permanently." (Strength of Prophecy: 1500 – 2500 – 3000)

"Three thousand?!" asked Adagio.

"Yes, all aimed at you," said Twilight. "Strength of Prophecy, attack!"

"Not so fast, Princess," said Adagio. "I activate Threatening Roar. This puts an end to your battle phase. Too bad."

Twilight sighed. "I end my turn." (Strength of Prophecy: 3000 – 2000)

 **Turn 5: Adagio**

"You're going down," said Adagio. "Now I activate my Mozarta's effect. Once per turn, I can special summon one Light Fairy monster from my hand. So, I'll special summon Sonata the Melodious Diva in attack mode. Now her effect activates, when she is special summoned, she gives all Fairy monsters 500 extra points, including herself. (Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 2600 – 3100) (Sonata the Melodious Diva: 1200 – 1700) Alright Mozarta, attack her Strength of Prophecy! Sonata, attack her Fool!"

"Shoot," said Twilight. _"Well, at least I get two more counters."_ (Arcane Barrier: 3)

 **Adagio: LP 4000**

 **Twilight: LP 2800**

"I place a face down and end my turn," said Adagio. "What now, Princess?"

 **Turn 6: Twilight**

"Let's find out," said Twilight as she drew her card. "I play Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards. I play Fissure on your Sonata."

"No!" said Adagio.

"Yes, now Mozarta loses her power boost," said Twilight. (Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 3100 – 2600) "Next, I play Shrink on your Mozarta, cutting her ATK points in half. (Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 2600 – 1300) Now I summon the Hermit of Prophecy in attack mode, then I'll activate the Grand Spellbook Tower, which activates my hermit's effect. Every time a Spellbook card is played, he gains 300 ATK points and his level increases by two. (Hermit of Prophecy: 1200 – 1500) Attack her Mozarta!"

"Activate Spell card!" said Adagio. "Pianissimo! This card prevents my monster from being destroyed, as long as I lower my Mozarta's ATK points to 100. (Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 1300 – 100).

"But you still take damage," said Twilight.

"As long as my monster's safe, I don't care," said Adagio.

 **Adagio: LP 2600**

 **Twilight: LP 2800**

" _Wow, she really likes her cards,"_ thought Twilight. _"Just like how Mai Valentine loved her Harpies._ I place one card face down and end my turn." (Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 100 – 2600)

* * *

The girls finally arrived at the Paradias building. As they ran to the elevators, they found Flash lying against the wall.

"Look guys," said Rarity. "It's Flash.

"Oh no," said Pinkie. "Don't tell me he lost his soul too."

"Well, we can't just leave him, can we?" asked Fluttershy.

"Don't worry, I got him," said Rainbow. "Come on, we better head to the top floor."

The girls got in the elevator and Rarity hit the button for the roof.

* * *

 **Turn 7: Adagio**

"My turn," said Adagio "I play The Seal of Orichalcos! Now your faith is sealed!"

"Oh no," said Twilight. "There goes my Spellbook Tower."

The elevator doors opened and the girls arrived just in time to see the Seal of Orichalcos form around the duelists.

"Twilight!" called Fluttershy.

"Oh no, we're too late," said Applejack.

"That's more like it," said Adagio. Her eyes shined red and the Seal glowed on her forehead. "Now, I'll use Mozarta's effect to special summon Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode. If I special summon her, all Melodious can't be targeted for card effects, and can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Holy cow!" said Twilight.

"Plus, they both get a power boost thanks to the Orichalcos," said Adagio. (Aria the Melodious Diva: 1600 – 2100) (Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 2600 – 3100) "Now Mozarta, destroy her hermit!"

" _At least I get to draw a card,"_ thought Twilight. _"Plus, I get my fourth counter."_ (Arcane Barrier: 4)

 **Adagio: LP 2600**

 **Twilight: LP 1200**

"Time to finish you off!" said Adagio. "Aria, attack her directly!"

"I activate my trap," said Twilight. "The First Monarch!"

"What?" asked Adagio.

"This card special summons itself to the field as a monster with 1000 ATK and 2400 DEF points. Fortunately for me, he's in defense mode. Nice try."

"I'll place this card face down and end my turn," said Adagio.

 **Turn 8: Twilight**

"My move," said Twilight. "I'll send my Arcane Barrier, and its four spell counters to the graveyard and draw four new cards. Now I'll activate my First Monarch's other effect. By discarding a card and declaring an attribute, I can treat my monarch as two tributes for a tribute of the declared attribute. So I'll discard Stoic of Prophecy, which activates his effect, letting me add a level three Prophecy monster to my hand, I choose Amores of Prophecy. Next, I declare dark, four my attribute of choice. Then I'll tribute my monarch to summon Dark Magician in attack mode! Now, attack her Aria!"

"Reveal trap card!" said Adagio. "Lumenize! This card blocks your attack and increases my Aria's ATK equal to your magician's ATK power. And it lasts until my next end phase." (Aria the Melodious Diva: 2100 – 4700)

"4700 ATK points?!" asked Twilight.

"Yep," said Adagio. "Thanks for the power boost."

"Whatever," said Twilight. "I place a face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 9: Adagio**

"My turn," said Adagio. "I think I'll special summon another Mozarta in attack mode!"

"Great, like one isn't bad enough?" asked Rainbow.

"She can handle it," said Pinkie.

"I hope so," said Fluttershy.

"You're about to become a two-time loser," said Adagio. "Mozarta, attack her magician!"

"Don't think so," said Twilight. "I activate Waboku to block your attack!"

"Dang it!" yelled Adagio. "I end my turn." (Aria the Melodious Diva: 4700 – 2100)

"Perhaps you should that thought twice before you poisoned your mind with the Orichalcos," said Twilight. "Take it from someone with experience, that kind of dark energy will only back fire in end."

"So you play the seal once, and now you're an expert?!" asked Adagio. "Just go!"

 **Turn 10: Twilight**

"As you wish," said Twilight. "I summon Amores of Prophecy in defense mode. Then I'll switch my magician to defense mode. I play a card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 11: Adagio**

"You can't win a duel with defense, Princess," said Adagio. "Mozarta, attack her Dark Magician!"

"I activate Super Junior Confrontation!" said Twilight.

"What?!" asked Adagio.

"Allow me explain," said Twilight. "First, this card negates your attack, then it forces the weakest monster in attack mode on your side to attack the weakest monster in defense mode on my side, after that, it ends the battle phase. So it's your Aria against my Amores of Prophecy. Also, when you destroy my monster, I can draw a card thanks to my Supply Squad."

"I'm not done yet," said Adagio. "I summon Tamtam the Melodious Diva in defense mode. (Tamtam the Melodious Diva: 1000 – 1500) Then, just to be on the safe side, I'll switch Aria to defense mode. That ends my turn."

 **Turn 12: Twilight**

"Let's move on," said Twilight. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Don't tell me!" said Adagio.

"I'm afraid it's true!" said Twilight "I've drawn The Eye of Timaeus! Now I merge my dragon with magician to form, Amulet Dragon!

"This is nuts," said Adagio.

"Now I activate my dragon's effect!" said Twilight. "I can remove any number of spell cards from my graveyard and for each one, my Amulet Dragon gains 100 extra points. I'll remove six. (Amulet Dragon: 2900 – 3500) The time has come, Amulet Dragon, attack her Mozarta!"

"But my Aria's effect protects my monsters from being destroyed in battle!" reminded Adagio.

 **Adagio: LP 2200**

 **Twilight: LP 1200**

"So what?" asked Twilight. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"You sound pretty anxious to lose your soul," said Adagio.

"Yeah, right," said Twilight.

 **Turn 13: Adagio**

"Well you sound be," said Adagio. "Now I play Polymerization to fuse my four monsters together to form, Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir in attack mode. This monster gains 300 extra points for each monster I used to summon her. I used four, so she gains 1200 extra points, plus 500 more thanks to the Orichalcos." (Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir: 1900 – 3100 – 3600)

"Oh crap," said Twilight.

"Read it in weep, Princess," said Adagio. "Also, Bloom Prima can attack twice per turn. Bloom Prima, rid the field of her dragon!

 **Adagio: LP 2200**

 **Twilight: LP 1100**

Looks like you're out of monsters. Bloom Prima, attack her again and end this duel!"

"I don't so," said Twilight. "I activate my Amulet Dragon's other effect, when it's destroyed, I can special summon a Spellcaster from my graveyard, I choose Dark Magician in defense mode."

"No!" cried Adagio. "I was so close!"

"Close, but no cigar!" said Pinkie.

"Now I get to draw another card," said Twilight. "I'll also activate Pharaoh's Treasure. After this card is activated, I put it face up, in my deck and shuffle it. Then, when I draw it again, I can send it to the graveyard and add any card from my grave to my hand."

"Whatever, I end my turn," said Adagio.

 **Turn 14: Twilight**

"My move," said Twilight. "I activate Spellbook of Life. To activate this card, I must reveal a Spellbook card in my hand. (Spellbook of Secrets) Now by removing a Spellcaster from my graveyard, can special summon another one to the field and equip it with this card. I'll remove my Hermit and special summon my Stoic of Prophecy in defense mode. Then I'll tribute him to summon Prophecy Destroyer in defense mode. Now Stoic's effect lets me add a level Prophecy monster to my hand, I choose Justice of Prophecy. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 15: Adagio**

"I think it's time I put you out of your misery," said Adagio. "And I have the perfect card to do it. Stop Defense! Now you monster has to go into attack mode!"

"I activate Black Illusion!" said Twilight.

"What?!" asked Adagio.

"Black Illusion protects all Dark Spellcasters with 2000 or more ATK points from all card effects, plus they can't be destroyed in battle this turn."

"Looks like you're out of options," said Adagio. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 16: Twilight**

"Alright, I draw," said Twilight. "I summon Justice of Prophecy in defense mode. Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 17: Adagio**

"You're finished!" said Adagio. "I play Raigeki which destroys all your monsters!"

"What?!" cried Twilight.

"Sure, you get to draw another card," said Adagio. "But it won't safe you, Bloom Diva, attack her directly!"

"Not so fast!" said Twilight. "Activate Draining Shield! This card blocks your first attack and increases my life points equal to the ATK points of your monster's ATK power."

 **Adagio: LP 2200**

 **Twilight: LP 4700**

"So what?!" asked Adagio. "My second attack will blast you back down, Bloom Diva, attack again!"

"Ah!" cried Twilight.

 **Adagio: LP 2200**

 **Twilight: LP 1100**

"I place a face down and end my turn," said Adagio.

 **Turn 18: Twilight**

"It's my move!" said Twilight. "I play Pot of Avarice, now I can take five monsters from my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck, then I draw two cards. Well, well, looks like I've drawn Pharaoh's Treasure."

"Oh great!" said Adagio.

"Now I can bring a card back from the graveyard to my hand," said Twilight. "I choose The Eye of Timaeus! Now I summon Temperance of Prophecy, and I'll activate Spellbook of Secrets. Now, I can add another Spellbook card to my hand, I choose, Spellbook Library of the Crescent. Now my Temperance's effect allows me to tribute him and special summon Dark Magician Girl! Now Timaeus, combine with her to form Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight! Now I'll use my knight's effect. By discarding my Spellbook Library, I can destroy your Diva."

"I don't think so," said Adagio. "I activate Fiendish Chain, which stops your knight's effect and keeps it from attacking!"

"Darn," said Twilight. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 19: Adagio**

"Face it, Princess," said Adagio. "Your strategies aren't working. Bloom Diva, attack her dragon knight!"

"No!" cried Fluttershy.

"Do something!" yelled Applejack.

"My knight!" cried Twilight.

 **Adagio: LP 2200**

 **Twilight: LP 100**

"This duel is over," said Adagio. "Bloom Diva, attack her again!"

"Don't think so," said Twilight "I activate Defense Draw! This card blocks all your damage, and lets me draw a card. Plus, my Supply Squad lets me draw as well. This duel is still on!"

"Suit yourself," said Adagio. "It won't be long now. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 20: Twilight**

"My turn," said Twilight. "I remove my Spellbook Library of the Crescent, along with my Spellbook of Secrets, and Life to back Prophecy Destroyer in attack mode! Then I'll activate Back-Up Rider to give my destroyer 1500 extra points." (Prophecy Destroyer: 2500 – 4000)

"Not so fast!" said Adagio. "I activate my trap, Intrigue Shield. Now I can equip this trap to my monster, and once per turn, it can't be destroyed in battle, and I won't take any battle damage. So unless you can attack twice, my monster's not going anywhere."

"Very well," said Twilight. "I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius." Twilight then looked over at Sunset's lifeless body. _"Sunset, I can only accomplish this with your help._ I play The Claw of Hermos!"

"Look, Sunset!" said Pinkie. "Twilight just played your dragon!"

"Now, Hermos!" yelled Twilight. "Combine with Neos to form Goddess Bow! And I'll equip it to Prophecy Destroyer! Now my monster _can_ attack twice."

"No!" cried Adagio.

"Yes!" said Twilight. "Prophecy Destroyer, attack her Bloom Diva! The first attack destroys your shield, and the second attack will finally destroys your Diva!"

 **Adagio: LP 1300**

 **Twilight: LP 300**

"No!" cried Adagio. She then fell to her knees.

"Adagio? Don't you miss your friends?" asked Twilight.

"Of course, Sonata and Aria were all I had in this world," said Adagio. "But you and your friends sealed them away!"

"No, the Orichalcos did," said Twilight. "Think! If Dartz really cared about you and your friends, wouldn't he have given you a card that would only take away your opponent's souls? He doesn't care who he gets, as long as that beast is fed. Do you think your friends like being locked away? There's an old saying, changing from bad to good is as easy as taking your first step. We would have given you girls a chance to change because anyone can."

After a moment of silence, Adagio spoke. "There's only one problem with your plan, Princess. The seal still needs a soul, so whatta ya say we finish this and see who goes?"

"No, Adagio, wait!" begged Twilight.

 **Turn 21: Adagio**

"Too late, it's my turn!" said Adagio. "I play my Soul Charge spell card, and I'll use it to bring back Aria and Sonata. These cards are all I have left of them."

"I'm sorry," said Twilight. "Now what?"

"You know what, Princess," said Adagio. "Each monster costs me 1000 life points. Game over."

 **Adagio: LP 0**

 **Twilight: LP 300**

The Seal began to shrink around Adagio.

"Adagio, no!" called Twilight as she ran toward the former siren. She then stopped as two clear spirit orbs circled around Adagio. The orbs turned into Sonata and Aria.

"Thanks for not forgetting about us," said Sonata.

"We never knew you felt that way," said Aria. "I'm glad we do now."

Adagio began to cry tears of joy. "You girls are like family to me." The three then hugged.

"We'll see ya soon," said Aria.

"Real soon," said Sonata.

" _I can't believe it,"_ thought Adagio. _"I thought those two forgot all about me, but they never did."_

"You made the right choice," said Twilight.

The Orichalcos stone around Adagio's neck cracked and disappeared. Then the Seal on her head and the field vanished.

The girls then rushed over to their friend.

"Are you okay, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm fine," said Twilight. The two then hugged.

"Hey, the seal is gone," said Rainbow.

"What happened?" asked Pinkie.

"Don't have a clue," said AJ.

"It usually takes a soul," said Adagio. "So why am I still here?"

"I think I know," said Twilight "The Seal of Orichalcos is powered by the darkness within the person who played it. But Adagio was able to conquer that darkness, so her soul was spared."

"You mean… I'm free?" asked Adagio.

Twilight nodded.

Then the building began to shake.

"What's going on?!" asked Rarity

"It's an earthquake?!" asked Applejack.

"No, the building is collapsing!" yelled Adagio.


	13. How About A Game of Dartz?

The Paradias building started shaking.

"The building collapsing!" warned Rarity.

"Must be some sort of self-destruct," said Rainbow.

"Get out of here!" said Adagio. "While ya still can!"

"She's right!" said Applejack.

Suddenly, the roof split and a huge chasm appeared, then the elevator collapsed.

"Now how will we get down?!" asked Pinkie.

"Hey!" said a voice from above. "Up here!"

"Is that?" asked Twilight.

"It's Daring Do!" yelled Rainbow.

Daring was hovering over them in a Boeing Vertol CH-46 Sea Knight helicopter.

"We're saved!" cried Fluttershy.

"Land the plane on that pad!" ordered Daring.

"Roger that, ma'am!" said her pilot.

The helicopter then landed on the designated pad, which was one level up from the girls.

"Let's move!" called Rainbow.

Daring opened the rear and a ramp extended out. Rainbow carried Flash while Applejack carried Sunset into the copter. Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity then ran in.

Twilight was helping a weakened Adagio up the stairs. "We're almost there, hang on," said the Princess.

"I'll try," said Adagio.

"Ready?" asked Daring.

"Wait!" said Fluttershy. "Twilight's still out there!"

When they were just two steps away from the top, the stairway broke loose.

"Twilight!" called the girls.

"We have to go back and get them!" yelled Rarity.

The landing pad itself started to split open.

"We have to leave, now!" called Daring.

"Say what?!" asked Applejack. "We ain't leaving without our friend!"

Adagio saw the gap between the stairs and the ground. "The gap isn't that big! We can make it if we jump! You go first while I gather my strength."

"Okay," said Twilight. She jumped across the small gap. "Your turn!" Adagio was getting ready to jump, but then the staircase crumbled.

"No!" cried Twilight.

Adagio managed to hang onto the edge of the building as the stairway fell down.

"Hang on!" yelled Twilight. "I won't leave without you!"

Adagio pulled a computer chip out of her pocket and threw it over to Twilight. "Take this! Don't lose it! You'll need it if you're planning to take out Dartz!"

"I thought he was here!" yelled Twilight.

"This was just a cover building," replied Adagio.

"What is this thing?" asked Twilight. But before Adagio could answer, she lost her grip and fell into the dust of the rubble. "Adagio!"

The pad was collapsing closer and closer to the helicopter. "We have to leave right now or we're dead!" yelled Daring.

"Twilight! Come on!" yelled Applejack.

Twilight finally ran over to the copter and jumped in. Just as the helicopter rose off the pad, it collapsed beneath them. The rest of the building collapsed as well.

"Boy, that was close," said Rainbow.

"No kidding," said Applejack.

"How did you know where we were?" asked Twilight.

"I didn't," admitted Daring. "I was heading back to the location of those Atlantean ruins to conduct further research and I just happened to see you girls on top of that crumbling building. So I guess it was just dumb luck."

"Thank God you did," said Rarity.

"Thank you so much for saving us," said Fluttershy.

"No problem," said Daring. She then looked at Flash and Sunset. "Are they okay?"

"Oh, uh..." said Applejack.

"They just blacked out," said Rarity. "They can't handle heights."

"Yeah… that's right," said AJ.

"We better let them rest then," said Daring.

"That was close," whispered Rarity.

"Where did you get this helicopter?" asked Rainbow. "I thought only the Marines used this kind of aircraft."

"I'm in the Marines Reserve," said Daring as she pulled out her military I.D.

"Awesome," said Rainbow.

"So… did we win?" asked Pinkie.

"Not quite," said Twilight. "That building was just a cover. Dartz is still out there somewhere."

"But where?" asked Rarity.

Twilight then took out the chip she got from Adagio. "Maybe this can help."

"What is it?" asked Fluttershy.

"It's some kind of computer chip," said Rainbow. "Maybe Daring can help us." Rainbow walked over to her. "Excuse me, Miss Do. Oh my god, it is such an honor to meet you. I've seen on you T.V. and read about every one of your adventures to all those countries."

"Thank you," said Daring. She then noticed the chip. "Whatcha got there?"

"We got it from someone at that building," said Rainbow. "But we don't know what it is. Could you maybe analyze it or something?"

"Let me see," said Daring. She put into her PDA, and a map appeared on the screen. "It's a map."

"To where?" asked Pinkie.

"To Dartz's lair," said Twilight. She then looked at Daring. "He's the owner of Paradias, and he's a very evil man."

"Dartz?!" asked Daring.

"You know him?" asked Rainbow.

"His bikers attacked my house!" said Daring. "Let me see if my pilot can find this place."

"This is so cool," said Rainbow. "We're gonna save the world with the help of Daring Do!"

A few minutes later.

"Daring!" called the pilot. "We found the location!"

"Good, where is it?" asked Daring.

"About ten miles away," said the copilot. "We can get there in about thirty minutes."

"Good, let's go," said Daring. "Time to pay this freak a visit."

As the copter neared the island, storm clouds appeared and lightning began crackling.

"Oh great," said the pilot.

* * *

In his temple, Dartz was calling for his soldiers.

"Ancient soldiers of the Orichalcos, return to me at once!" said Dartz.

In the city, the Soldiers suddenly dissolved into glowing streaks, and hurtled away into the sky. All over the world, the other soldiers streaked home.

"Yes, come home my children," said Dartz. "We must begin the next phase of our battle."

* * *

At the base of the old Paradias building, Adagio emerged from the rubble.

* * *

As the helicopter approached the island, the aircraft bounced around in the storm surrounding the island.

In the back, Daring contacted the pilot. "What's going on? We should have been at the island by now."

"It's this weather ma'am!" said the pilot. "We can't see a thing out here!"

In his temple, Dartz began chanting. "Before the Age of Atlantis is ushered in, the mighty sea shall rise and the sky shall fall! Only then can paradise return."

Out in the storm, Twilight came up to the cockpit. "Just stay calm, everyone," said Twilight. "I'm sure Dartz wants us to reach him."

Finally, the storm clouds parted and the island and temple became visible. "I can see the island," said the pilot.

"There's no turning back now," said Twilight.

"Let's do this," said Rainbow.

The helicopter landed just outside the temple steps. "Finally we can put an end to all this insanity," said Twilight. "Miss Do? Will you look after Flash and Sunset?"

"Sure," said Daring. "I'll radio for a rescue copter while you're in."

"Thank you," said Rainbow. "Come on, Twilight! I can't wait to kick this guy's ass."

The girls entered the temple's main hall, proceeding through wide, curved columns, towards the altar with its three open-mouthed serpents.

"I'm not too fond of the snake motif," said Rarity.

"Me neither," said Fluttershy.

"This place gives me the creeps," said Applejack.

Finally, the girls entered the hall of captured souls.

"Woah, what's with all the people chiseled in stone?" asked Pinkie.

"They're not just any people," said Rarity. "Look."

"Oh no, there's Flash!" said Twilight. "And Sunset!"

"This must be everyone who lost their soul," said Rainbow.

"Twi!" said Twilight when she saw her alter ego.

The girls ran towards their friends images, but they heard Dartz's voice. "What a touching reunion! Too bad your friends turned out to be a bunch of _stiffs_." A ball of flame appeared before them, it slowly morphed into Dartz.

"Dartz," said Twilight.

"You were expecting someone else?" asked Dartz. "Will due to the carelessness of my employees, I'm the only one left. You can't find good help these days."

"Look, we want our friends back, so cut the small talk!" ordered Rainbow.

"Is that so?" asked Dartz. "Well guess what? We _all_ want something. As for me I want your souls for my wall. I even have a spot picked out." Two of the carvings next to Twi's image cleared, ready for two new souls.

"Enough!" said Twilight. "For the last time, release our friends!"

"That's not possible," said Dartz.

"What do you mean?!" asked Twilight.

"I mean they've already been put to use," said Dartz. "As we speak, their life energies are supplying power to the most powerful creature that ever lived."

"Oh great," said Fluttershy. "Now what?"

"My ten thousand year old collection is almost complete," said Dartz. "Once I get you two, the great beast can rise."

"Hold on!" ordered Twilight. "You've been collecting souls for all _those_ years? Do you know how many lives you've destroyed?"

Dartz chuckled. "Millions! And each one of them deserved their fate! Take a moment and look around, won't you?" The walls and floor light up, revealing the entire interior covered with the soul plaques. "Some of my favorite conquests are in this very room. And since it's taken me ten millennia to complete, it's quite the history lesson."

"He's right," said Rarity. "Look at the outfits on those people."

"I recognize some of these people from our history books," said Applejack.

"So some of these people lived in the past?" asked Pinkie.

"Now you're catching on," said Dartz. "Ever since the Great Leviathan was laid to rest, I've been gathering the energy necessary to fuel its rebirth."

"I don't know if I believe this or not," said Rainbow. "But it all ends here!"

"Oh, is that so?" asked Dartz. "Then duel me and I promise I'll make a believer out of you. For when you lose, there will be no denying my power." Dartz walked towards them, and a Dark Duel Disk appeared on his arm.

"Then let's stop talking and start dueling!" said Rainbow.

"You can't duel this _monster_ alone, Rainbow," said Twilight.

"Then why don't you join her?" asked Dartz. "And when I defeat you, I'll get two souls for the price of one!"

"Ready, Rainbow?" asked Twilight.

"Always!" replied Rainbow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adagio found Sonata and loaded her soulless body into a jeep. "Don't worry, I'll save you, mark my words. Dartz is gonna pay! I just Aria's okay, wherever she is."

* * *

Back in the temple, the three duelists had drawn their five cards.

 **Rainbow: LP 4000**

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Dartz: LP 4000**

"Ladies," said Dartz. "Let the games commence."

 **Turn 1: Rainbow**

"I'll go first," said Rainbow. "Stand back, I play Painful Choice, which lets me pick five card-"

"Yes, yes," interrupted Dartz. "I know what it does, just show me your cards."

"Fine," said Rainbow. She held up Crystal Beasts Cobalt Eagle, Topaz Tiger, Emerald Tortoise, Amethyst Cat and Amber Mammoth.

"I'll let you keep the eagle," said Dartz.

"Alright," said Rainbow. "I'll summon my Cobalt Eagle in defense mode, then I'll let my partner take over."

 **Turn 2: Twilight**

"Don't mind if I do," said Twilight. "I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius in attack mode. Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Dartz**

"Those pathetic creatures might work in your little card tournaments," said Dartz. "But I'm afraid I play completely different game. A game in which the winner takes all! And the loser pays the ultimate prize! This card was born from the darkness itself! Behold a power that has existed since the dawn of time. The very power that will strip you of your souls!"

"Oh no," said Rainbow.

"The Seal of Orichalcos!" said Twilight.

The Seal expanded around them, and Rainbow and Twilight felt a tremor vibrate through them.

"Do you feel that?" asked Applejack.

"If you mean the sudden drop in temperature and the freaky evil vibe in the air, then yes," said Pinkie.

"Freaky," said Rarity.

Fluttershy held on to Applejack.

"Now that I've set the tone for this duel," said Dartz. "Allow me to continue. I play Pot of Greed, so I draw two more cards. Watch this, arise Orichalcos Gigas, in defense mode. (Orichalcos Gigas: 400 – 900) Next I'll sacrifice 500 of my life points.

 **Rainbow: LP 4000**

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Dartz: LP 3500**

That allows me to Special Summon my Orichalcos Kyutora in Defense Position, (Orichalcos Kyutora: 500 – 1000) but I'll place him in my back row. I then place a card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Rainbow**

"Then allow me," said Rainbow. "How sad, I actually believed I was up against a talented duelist, until now. I summon my Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode, then I'll use his effect and place Ruby Carbuncle in my spell card zone. Now I can special summon, the one, the only, Rainbow Dragon! Next I'll switch my Eagle to attack mode. Now Sapphire Pegasus, attack his Gigas!"

"Nice try," said Dartz. "But you'll have to do better than that. Orichalcos Gigas, return! And every time my Gigas is destroyed by _anything_ , I can bring it back to the field by skipping my draw phase. Plus it gains an extra 500 ATK points each time. But I think I'll bring back in defense mode, for the time being. (Orichalcos Gigas: 900 → 1400/1500)

"Oh boy," said Rainbow. "I think I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Twilight**

"Don't worry, Rainbow," said Twilight. "I got you. It's my turn, I'll activate Neos's effect and summon his again so he can use his Gemini effect. Now his name is treated as Neos. Then I'll fuse him with Rainbow's Dragon to form, Rainbow Neos!"

"Woah," said Fluttershy.

"Talk about the dream team!" said Rarity.

"Impressive," said Dartz. "Unfortunately, I have a trap, Breakthrough Skill! This card negates every single one of your new monster's effects."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I have this," said Twilight "I activate my face down card, Strike Slash! Not only does this card gives our monster 700 extra points, but it also gives Neos the power to inflict piercing damage!" (Rainbow Neos: 4500 – 5200)

"If my math is correct, that's a difference of 3,700," said Rarity.

"That's more than enough to wipe Dartz out!" said Pinkie.

"Awesome!" said AJ.

"Yay," cheered Fluttershy.

"Time to free our friends," said Twilight. "Rainbow Neos, attack his Gigas and wipe out his life points! Your twisted game is done!"

"Such a valiant effort, Princess," said Dartz. "Unfortunately, your attack was in vain."

Rainbow looked at the score, Dartz's life points were still at 3500. "What?!" asked Rainbow. "You didn't lose a single point!"

"Didn't I just tell you your attack didn't work?" asked Dartz. "Thanks to the effect of my Kyutora, my damage was reduced to zero."

"Dang!" said applejack. "I thought they had him for sure."

"Me too," said Fluttershy.

"Now it's his turn," said Rarity.

 **Turn 6: Dartz**

"Orichalcos Gigas, return!" said Dartz. "Now he gains 500 more points! (Orichalcos Gigas: 1400 – 1900) (Rainbow Neos: 5200 – 4500) Face it, you'll never defeat me. The power of the Orichalcos will swallow you both, now back to the duel. Because my Gigas returned to me, I can't draw a card. But no matter, everything I need is in my hand. So I'll enhance the power of the Seal with this, the magic of Orichalcos Deuteros!" Waves of glowing power washed over the Seal, and the players within it.

"What's going on?" asked Rainbow.

"I don't know," answered Twilight.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, a float plane was approaching Dartz's island. As it flew over, its ramp opened up and Adagio dropped out on her motorcycle. After landing on the island, she headed straight up the stairway to the temple.

* * *

"Ladies!" said Dartz. "Welcome to the second level of darkness!"

"What in the world?" asked Rainbow.

"I don't know how," said Twilight. "But Dartz added another layer to the seal."

"The first benefit of Orichalcos Deuteros is the addition of 500 life points each turn for each monster I control," said Dartz. "Since I have two, I gain 1000 extra points."

 **Rainbow: LP 4000**

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Dartz: LP 4500**

"How are we supposed to beat him?" asked Rainbow.

"You can't," said Dartz. "It makes me invincible. Now I'll attack your little eagle, Miss Dash. Orichalcos Gigas, attack her Cobalt Eagle!"

"Dang!" said Rainbow. "But now my eagle comes back as a crystal in my spell card zone!"

 **Rainbow: LP 3500**

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Dartz: LP 4500**

"Whatever," said Dartz. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Rainbow**

"Alright Dartz, my move," said Rainbow. "I'll equip Rainbow Neos with Shooting Star Bow – Seal. At the cost of 1000 ATK points, this card lets Neos attack you directly. I switch Sapphire Pegasus to defense mode, then I'll place a card face down. That'll do for now." (Rainbow Neos: 4500 – 3500)

 **Turn 8: Twilight**

"Time to pick up where I left off," said Twilight.

"Not so fast, Princess," said Dartz. "I activate the second effect of Breakthrough Skill. During your turn, I can remove it from play in order to negate your monster's effect again!"

"Shoot," said Twilight.

"Don't worry Twilight," Rainbow. "I activate Reverse Trap, this reverses all increases and decreases this turn. So now, Rainbow Neos gains 1000 points and it can attack directly!" (Rainbow Neos: 3500 – 5500) (Orichalcos Gigas: 1900 – 0) (Orichalcos Kyutora: 1000 – 0)

"Woah," said Twilight. "Thanks, Rainbow! Alright, Rainbow Neos, attack his life points directly!"

"Awesome!" said Pinkie.

"Guess this duel is over," said Rarity.

But Orichalcos Gigas was destroyed instead, and Dartz was safe behind a force field.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Rainbow.

"It's a force field," said Twilight. "But how did he create it?"

"By using the second layer of the seal, of course," said Dartz. "Whenever my life points are targeted, I can tribute one of my monsters and destroy the attacking monster. So I'll sacrifice Orichalcos Gigas and destroy Rainbow Neos!"

"I activate De-Fusion!" called Twilight.

"Talk about luck of the draw," said Dartz.

"It's not luck," said Twilight. "It's our teamwork and determination that kept us safe."

 **Turn 9: Dartz**

"You have a little speech for everything, don't you Princess?" asked Dartz. "You must get _so tired_ of being right all the time. Well that all ends here. Now I'll teach you a lesson of my own, and I assure you it has nothing to do with _teamwork_ or _friendship._ It's my turn, so I activate the ritual spell card, Orichalcos Mirror. I'll tribute the Timeater in my hand, and ritual summon Mirror Knight Calling. (Mirror Knight Calling 0 – 500) Which in turn, summons four Mirror Knight Tokens to protect me. (0 → 500 for all) You poor fools, you'll never get past my knights. Now thanks to Orichalcos Deuteros, I gain 3000 extra life points.

 **Rainbow: LP 3500**

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Dartz: LP 7500**

Now pay close attention to the reflection in the mirrors my Knights are holding. Each mirror reflects someone or something on your side of the field, which determines their attack points."

"So that means..." said Twilight.

"Yes it does," interrupted Dartz. "My knights receive the same number of attack points as their target. All I have to do is destroy their mirror shields when they attack and they won't be destroyed. Attack!" The first Mirror Knight Token attacked and destroyed Rainbow's Dragon. The second Mirror Knight Token destroyed Twilight's Neos. The third Mirror Knight Token destroyed Rainbow's Pegasus, but she didn't put in her spell zone. The fourth Mirror Knight Token attacked Twilight directly.

 **Rainbow: LP 3500**

 **Twilight: LP 3500**

 **Dartz: LP 7500**

"As long as my Mirror Knight Calling Crystal is on the field, my knight's mirror shields will always return. So go ahead and summon whatever you like."

 **Turn 10: Rainbow**

"Fine, I will!" said Rainbow. "I summon another Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode. Now I play Kishido Spirit. This card prevent monsters with the same ATK power from being destroyed on my side. I place one card face down and end my turn."

"I see," said Dartz. "Now my knights can't destroy your monsters. Very clever, Miss Dash."

 **Turn 11: Twilight**

"Alright Dartz, my move," said Twilight _"Mirror Force! This should help._ I place one card face down, then I'll summon Amores of Prophecy in defense mode and end my turn."

 **Turn 12: Dartz**

"How pathetic," said Dartz as he drew. "Since it's the start of a new turn, I gain another 3000 life points."

 **Rainbow: LP 3000**

 **Twilight: LP 3500**

 **Dartz: LP 10500**

"Hold on!" called Rainbow. "I activate Ring of Destruction! Your knights are only safe as long as your Mirror Knight Calling is on the field. So now, I'll destroy it! Now when your knights are destroyed, they can't come back."

 **Rainbow: LP 3000**

 **Twilight: LP 3500**

 **Dartz: LP 10000**

But then, the Mirror Knights' helmets cracked and fell, exposing the Knights' identities. "Recognize anyone?" asked Dartz.

"Twi!" called Twilight. "But how?"

"I control the souls of your companions, remember?" asked Dartz. The other knights were Sunset, Flash, and Principal Celestia.

"Let them go!" ordered Rainbow.

"Attack my knights and you'll be attacking your friends," said Dartz.

" _If I would have used Mirror Force, I would have destroyed my own friends!"_ Twilight realized.

"It's impossible to beat me without destroying these knights," said Dartz. "And you can't destroy them without destroying your friends!"

"No," said Twilight in a defeated manner.

"Mirror Knight Twi, attack your alter ego," said Dartz.

"No, Twi!" yelled the Princess. "Fight it! I know you can hear me!"

Sci-Twi struggled against raising her sword.

"What's this?" asked Dartz. "My knight is still loyal to you? How touching, even though you turned your back on her. Oh well, I place a card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 13: Rainbow**

"It's my turn," said Rainbow. "I summon another Emerald Tortoise in attack mode. And thanks to my Kishido Spirit, my monsters can't be destroyed with monsters that have the same ATK points." Tears then fell down her face. "I'm sorry guys, but if we don't beat Dartz, we can't set you all free. Sapphire Pegasus, attack Sunset!"

"What?!" cried Rarity.

"Is she crazy?!" asked Applejack.

"What are you doing?!" asked Twilight.

"He's trying to stall us, Twilight," said Rainbow. "We have to do this."

Due to the effect of Kishido Spirit, Sapphire Pegasus is not destroyed. Dartz then destroys the Shield Counter on Mirror Knight Sunset to prevent her destruction.

"There goes her shield," said Pinkie.

"One more attack, and she's gone," said Rarity.

"Emerald Tortoise, attack her again!" said Rainbow.

"Rainbow, stop!" said Twilight.

"Sorry," said Rainbow with her eyes closed.

"Hey look!" called Rarity.

Mirror Knight Flash intercepted the attack.

"Flash saved her," said Twilight.

"Now _he_ lost his shield," said AJ.

"I place a card face down," said Rainbow. "Then I'll use my Tortoise's effect and switch him to defense mode, end my turn."

 **Turn 14: Twilight**

"Then it's my turn," said Twilight.

"We have to attack eventually," said Rainbow.

"I'm sorry, I can't," said Twilight. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 15: Dartz**

"My turn," said Dartz. "First I'll take a few life points, complements of the Orichalcos.

 **Rainbow: LP 3000**

 **Twilight: LP 3500**

 **Dartz: LP 12500**

Then I'll activate my face down card, Twin Bow Centaur! Now once during my Main Phase, I can select of your monsters and one of mine, then I toss a coin. If I call it right, then your monster will be removed from play and then the controller will take damage equal to the removed monster's ATK. If I calls it wrong, then my monster will be removed. I select Mirror Knight Sunset and Sapphire Pegasus. Now I toss." Dartz called heads and won. "Looks like you're the unlucky one, Miss Dash."

"Dang!" said Rainbow.

 **Rainbow: LP 1200**

 **Twilight: LP 3500**

 **Dartz: LP 12500**

"Don't worry," said Dartz. "My spell card requires me to end my turn."

 **Turn 16: Rainbow**

"Fine, back to me," said Rainbow. "I'll switch my Tortoise to attack mode, now, attack Flash!"

"Rainbow, please don't!" yelled Twilight.

"We have to do this," said Rainbow. "I'm sorry, but I have to attack."

But Sci-Twi intercepted the attack, destroying her shield.

"Now Twi protected Flash." said Fluttershy.

Dartz chuckled. "How cute, I guess friendship really _is_ magic."

"I'll switch my Tortoise to defense mode and end my turn," said Rainbow.

 **Turn 17: Twilight**

"My move," said Twilight. "I won't let you use my friends. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Centaur. That's all."

 **Turn 18: Dartz**

"You poor fool," said Dartz. "You just destroyed a card I didn't need. I summon Orichalcos Malevolence, (1500 → 2000) and thanks to the seal, I gain a few life points.

 **Rainbow: LP 1200**

 **Twilight: LP 3500**

 **Dartz: LP 15500**

Orichalcos Malevolence, activate your effect and switch that Tortoise to attack mode!"

"What?!" asked Rainbow.

"Now, attack!" ordered Dartz.

"Don't think so," said Rainbow. "I activate Negate Attack! This card ends your battle Phase!"

"Very well, I end my turn," said Dartz.

 **Turn 19: Rainbow**

"My move," said Rainbow. "First, I'll switch my Tortoise to defense mode. Then I'll place two cards face down."

 **Turn 20: Twilight**

"Back to me," said Twilight.

"If we want to win, we have to attack," said Rainbow. "But I wish we didn't have to."

" _No, I can't turn my back on Twi again,"_ thought Twilight.

"You have to attack, it's the only way," said Mirror Knight Sci-Twi.

Everyone stared in astonishment as Sci-Twi continued.

"We'll be fine," said Sci-Twi. "If you don't attack, you'll lose, and too many people are depending on you."

"But if we attack, your souls will be gone forever," said the Princess.

"Trust me," said Sci-Twi.

"I can't risk it," said Twilight as she drew her card. _"The Eye of Timaeus! Wait, I have nothing to fuse him with. Dang it!_ I place a card faced down and end my turn."

Just then, Adagio road into the hall on her motorcycle, and confronted Dartz. "You don't look happy to see me, where's the love? Don't answer that. I've had it with your lies! The Princess opened me up to the truth."

"Really?" asked Dartz.

"Yeah, really," said Adagio. "Thanks to her, I was able to escape the seal, unlike them. Not let them go before _you_ end up on that wall!"

"Why don't you make me," said Dartz.

"Alright," said Adagio. "But remember, you asked for it." Adagio tried to sing, but her power was once again gone. "What? What's going on?"

"Did you honestly think I'd give you your power back?" asked Dartz. "That power was only temporary, just so you could carry out your assignments."

"But you promised us we could rule with you," said Adagio.

"Please, you're just like everyone else in the world," said Dartz. "All you have to do is look around you, Adagio! Each one of these poor fools gave into their dark sides, and was taken by the seal! They're evil! Just like all humans! And you're no different! That's why I hired you and your friends. Your lust for revenge made you three the perfect candidates."

"Not anymore," said Adagio. "I'm done being angry, the Princess and her friends reminded me what loyalty and trust are all about. I won't let you poison anyone else with the Orichalcos."

Dartz started laughing.

"I missed the joke," said Adagio.

"You are the joke," said Dartz. "The Orichalcos didn't poison your mind, it shows what you truly are. A corrupt being full of anger, just like everyone in this room."

"What does that make you?!" yelled Rarity.

"A freak," whispered Pinkie.

"You could say I'm a pioneer, chosen by the Orichalcos to carve out a new world. And my task is nearly done. Soon I'll have enough power to awaken the Great Leviathan and rebuild civilization!" said Dartz. "Back then, I started gathering the souls of mankind, but time was running out and I needed help."

"So you found us," said Adagio.

"Yes," said Dartz. "You three were already angry about being trapped in the human world, then you got mad at the Princess for taking your voices. I then saw how you three mastered duel monsters and started dueling in the minor league tournaments so you would stay off the streets, you were perfect."

"But you lied to us," said Adagio.

"Indeed," said Dartz. "I just wish you could have seen the look on your face when you realized your voice was fake. It was priceless, the only thing you three are actually good for is filling up three spaces on my wall, nothing more."

"And now my only two friends are gone," said Adagio. She then gritted her teeth and started growling. "YOU TOOK THEM FROM ME! YOU MONSTER!"

"That's funny coming from you," said Dartz. " _Siren._ "

"WHAT?!" roared Adagio. Her eyes then turned red and the seal reappeared on her forehead. Dartz laughed as the Seal formed around her.

"It's the Seal," said Applejack.

"But where did it come from?" asked Rarity.

"No, Adagio!" called Twilight. "Control yourself!"

"She can't," said Dartz. "The Orichalcos lives within her and can never be extinguished. There's no turning back now. Her soul belongs to me."

Adagio screamed as the Seal shrank around her as it sucked out her soul, the Seal then disappeared and she fell to the ground.

"They got her!" said Pinkie.

The girls rushed over to Adagio.

"Can you hear us?" asked Fluttershy.

Adagio's form then appeared on the wall.

"Another soul, another step closer to awakening the great beast," said Dartz.

"Alright," said Twilight. "This ends, now!"

 **Turn 21: Dartz**

"How right you are," said Dartz. "I play Ancient Leaf. Since I have over 9000 life points, I can pay 2000 and draw two cards.

 **Rainbow: LP 1200**

 **Twilight: LP 3500**

 **Dartz: LP 15300**

Your fate is sealed, for the Seal of Orichalcos is about to get even stronger."

"What?" asked Twilight.

"This can't be good," said Rainbow.

"Now, it's time to experience the third level of darkness!" said Dartz. "I activate, Orichalcos Tritos! It's time to reinforce the Seal with its most powerful layer. Behold, Orichalcos Tritos!" A third layer formed around the Seal. "Ladies, welcome to level three."

"How can this thing possible get any stronger?" asked Twilight.

"We're dealing with a force greater than the darkest shadows, and older than time itself," said Dartz. "Does that that answer your question, Princess? Plus, it has all the effects of the first two layers. So I get a few life points."

 **Rainbow: LP 1200**

 **Twilight: LP 3500**

 **Dartz: LP 18300**

"His points are out of control," said Rarity.

"Orichalcos Malevolence!" said Dartz. "Use your ability and switch Rainbow's Tortoise to attack mode. So I'm afraid this is goodbye, with an ATK strength of only 600, your Tortoise is way too weak to defend you. Now my beast, bring Rainbow's soul to me!"

"Wrong!" said Rainbow. "I activate Magic Cylinder!

But Dartz activates the final effect of Orichalcos Tritos to negate and destroy her trap. "Is it beginning to sink in yet?" asked Dartz. "When used properly, the Seal of Orichalcos is unmatched by any other card in the game. And thanks to the third layer, your spell and traps are unless against my monsters! Now as I was saying, attack!"

"Rainbow!" cried the girls.

"Hold on!" said Twilight. "I play my Ambush Shield! This allows to tribute my Amores of Prophecy, then I can add its DEF power to Emerald Tortoise's ATK points!" (Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise: 600 → 2600).

"Emerald Tortoise, counterattack!" ordered Rainbow.

"All the damage is absorbed!" said Dartz. "Thanks to my Kyutora!"

" _We have to get rid of that thing,"_ thought Twilight.

"Is your partner worth that much to you, Princess?" asked Dartz. "Because, you just left yourself wide open. Attack the Princess, my four knights!"

 **Rainbow: LP 1200**

 **Twilight: LP 1500**

 **Dartz: LP 18300**

"Are you okay?" asked Rainbow.

"I'll be fine," replied Twilight.

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn, for now," said Dartz.

 **Turn 22: Rainbow**

"I won't let you push anyone else around," said Rainbow. "First, I'll switch my Tortoise to defense mode, then I'll play this! The Fang of Critias! Now if I know you as well as I think I do Twilight, your face down card is Mirror Force right?"

"Yes," said Twilight.

"Good," said Rainbow. "I reveal Twilight's Mirror Force! Then I'll it fuse together with my Critias to form, Mirror Force Dragon! Now, attack Mirror Knight Celestia!"

"Why did Rainbow attack the one with a shield?" asked Pinkie.

"Now it will reflect back at her," said Applejack.

"Hopefully, she knows what she's doing," said Rarity.

"Now I activate the effect of Mirror Force Dragon," said Rainbow. "When a monster is targeted for an attack or an effect, I can negate your monster's effect and destroy all cards on your side of the field!"

"Rainbow, please, don't do this," said Twilight.

"Wait," said Fluttershy. "If they're destroyed, what will happen to their souls?"

"Let's find out," said Dartz. "But before my cards are destroyed, I'll activate two traps."

"I'm sorry," said Rainbow with tears in her eyes. "But it had to be done."

"Twi!" called the Princess. "Are you alright?!"

"We're fine," said Sci-Twi.

"But how?" asked Twilight.

"Dartz trapped us in these tokens," said Sunset. "Now we're free."

"Thank you, Rainbow," said Celestia.

"Very impressive, Miss Dash." said Dartz.

"At least our friends are safe," said Twilight.

"Plus, thanks to my dragon, you're out of monsters," said Rainbow.

"I beg to differ," said Dartz. "My Kyutora has another ability, when it's destroyed, it evolves!"

"What the?" asked Twilight.

Kyutora disappeared in a bright blast of energy, and in its place a gigantic new monster arose.

"What is that thing?" asked Rainbow.

"When my Kyutora is destroyed, I can special summon a new monster from my deck," said Dartz. "Meet Orichalcos Shunoros (? /0) – (500/0.) It receives 1000 ATK points for each monster on my opponent's fields. Plus, the seal strengthens it by 500." (Orichalcos Shunoros: ? – 2500)

"What a shame," said Rainbow. "Only 2500 attack points."

"Not for long," said Dartz. "One of the trap cards I activated was Ojama Trio! This card special summons three Ojama tokens to your side, Princess Sparkle."

"Yuck," said Twilight.

"Now my Shunoros gains 3000 more points!" said Dartz. (Orichalcos Shunoros: 2500 – 5500)

"5500 ATK points?!" asked Twilight.

"Oh no!" said Rainbow.

"Plus, when I summon Shunoros from my deck, I can summon two others monsters as well," said Dartz. "Orichalcos Dexia! (0 → 500) And Orichalcos Aristeros!" (0 → 500)

"Oh great," said Twilight.

"Wait to you see their abilities," said Dartz. "Orichalcos Dexia ATK strength is always 300 points higher than the monster it's attacking, making it the perfect sword. And the second one is just as strong, it will intercept every one of your attacks, and retaliate with a blast that's 300 points greater than the one you fired, making Orichalcos Aristeros the perfect shield. You'll never get past my triple threat."

" _Not only is his monster more powerful than Rainbow's dragon,"_ thought Twilight. _"But with Dexia and Aristeros in the front row and his Shunoros in the back row, we'll can't even get through!"_

"The other trap I activated was Martyr Curse," said Dartz. "Since one of my monsters was destroyed this turn, I can now force one of your monsters to do battle with one of mine, and as a nasty little side effect, it cancels out any effect your monster may have. I choose your Mirror Force Dragon! Without its reflecting powers, your dragon is useless. Which means you're about to out one soul. Orichalcos Shunoros! Remove Rainbow's spirit!"

Rainbow screamed as her points reached zero.

 **Rainbow: LP 0**

 **Twilight: LP 1500**

 **Dartz: LP 18300**

"Rainbow! Are you alright?" asked Twilight. "Rainbow!"

"I'm not done," said Rainbow weakly. "I activate Option Hunter, this card adds the ATK points of my destroyed dragon to your life points, Twilight.

 **Rainbow: LP 0**

 **Twilight: LP 4300**

 **Dartz: LP 18300**

Rainbow then fell to her knees as her cards disappeared. (Orichalcos Shunoros: 5500 – 3500)

Twilight ran over to her. "Rainbow, wait!" she cried. "Hang on."

"Rainbow!" cried the girls.

"Rainbow, say something!" Twilight begged.

"Don't screw up," said Rainbow. "It's all up to you now. So kick his ass for me."

"I will, I promise." said Twilight.


	14. The Final Battle

The Seal Part 14

The Seal contracted around Rainbow, and her soul flashed out, darting around the room to and landed on one of the blank carvings on the wall.

"Well, Princess," said Dartz. "It looks like you're the _soul_ survivor."

"You _disgust_ me," said Twilight.

"I'll tell you what," said Dartz. "Since I already have what I need, you can keep the rest of her!" Using his power, Dartz tossed Rainbow's body out of the Seal, only to land next to the gang.

"Rainbow!" cried Pinkie.

"Oh no," said Rarity tearing up.

"Rainbow, please open your eyes!" begged Fluttershy. "I know you're in there."

"On the contrary my young friend," said Dartz. "I'm afraid you're talking to an empty shell. Miss Dash has donated her life force to the Great Beast."

"No, it's not fair," said Fluttershy full of tears.

"Give her back you monster!" yelled Pinkie.

The temple began to shake, and pieces fell from the ceiling.

"What's going on?" asked Twilight.

A dark storm began to engulf the entire Earth. Lightning flashed in New York and in the desert. Under the ocean, the Leviathan roared.

"Do you hear that?" asked Dartz. "Thanks to Rainbow's generous donation, the Great Leviathan is almost ready."

"No!" cried Fluttershy.

"Tell your snake to spit out our friend out before I force him to!" yelled Applejack.

"Silence!" ordered Dartz. An eye appeared behind him and it shot a wave of force at the girls knocking them all backward. After that, they didn't move.

"No!" cried Twilight. "What have you done to them?! Are you alright?! Applejack! Fluttershy! Rarity! Pinkie!"

"Poor Princess," said Dartz. "You're all alone, now. Don't worry, your friends are fine, I don't need weak souls. I just wanted to spend some quality time with you, is that so wrong?"

 **Turn 23: Twilight**

"That's enough!" said Twilight. "It's time for me to end this here and now. I draw! _The Claw of Hermos! If only I had something to combine these dragons with._ I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 24: Dartz**

"And you know what means right?" asked Dartz. "I gains 1500 life points.

 **Rainbow: LP 0**

 **Twilight: LP 4300**

 **Dartz: LP 19800**

"Orichalcos Shunoros and Dexia! Destroy two of those tokens!" ordered Dartz. (Orichalcos Dexia: 500 – 1300) "Oh! And one more thing, Princess. Whenever an Ojama token is destroyed, you lose 300 life points each."

"Shoot," said Twilight.

 **Rainbow: LP 0**

 **Twilight: LP 3700**

 **Dartz: LP 19800**

(Orichalcos Dexia: 1300 – 500) (Orichalcos Shunoros: 3500 – 1500)

"Well, since you're done attacking," said Twilight. "I'll activate my trap, Call of the Haunted and I'll use it to bring back my Neos Alius!"

"What's the point of going on, Princess?" asked Dartz. "Just look around, you're all alone. Your friends are no longer able to support you, and the score board doesn't exactly point in your favor either. Why drag out this torture any longer when all you have to do is forfeit. Then you can be with your friends on the other side."

" _Maybe he's right,"_ thought Twilight. _"Maybe I can do more for my friends by surrendering, and letting the seal take me where they are."_

"Don't you want to be by their side?" asked Dartz. "Your friends are lost without you. All you have to do is surrender and you'll be free to see your friends one last time before the rise of the beast."

Twilight stared at her disk, she then lifted her hand over his deck and was about to touch it. The Seal began to shrink around her.

"Just relax," said Dartz. "Let the darkness consume you, reach deep within your core and set your spirit free."

Just then, a column of golden light formed around Twilight. When the Seal reached it, the seal was repelled.

"What?!" gasped Dartz. "Impossible! No one can overcome the power of the Orichalcos!"

"Well I just did," said Twilight. "And it's all thanks to you."

"What?" asked Dartz.

"You forced me to look inside my heart, thinking I would find only darkness," explained Twilight. "But instead, you helped me remember all the good times I shared with my friends." Twilight then remembered how she first met her friends back in Equestria. "And _they_ were the ones that taught about the magic of friendship. And no magic can ever take it away, no matter how powerful it is. Even though my friends aren't here beside me, they're still with me in spirit! And we're going to take you down together! Dartz! It all ends right now!"

Twilight's deck began to glow. Twilight touched it and she was transported to the castle where the three dragons once stood. She was in pony form again. "I remember this place."

"Well done, Princess Twilight," said a voice from above.

Twilight looked up and saw Princess Celestia.

"You remembered that friendship is, and always will be magic," said the Princess. With her magic, Celestia levitated a sheathed sword down to her. "Now take this, and unsheathe victory!"

The sword's cover glowed intensely and Twilight was brought back to the duel.

"Well?" asked Dartz. "Get on with it!"

 **Turn 25: Twilight**

"Do you know what I drew?" asked Twilight. "The key to unlocking the Legendary Dragons."

"What?!" asked Dartz.

"You heard me!" said Twilight "Legend of Heart! I pay 2000 Life Points, and remove my Neos from the game.

 **Rainbow: LP 0**

 **Twilight: LP 1700**

 **Dartz: LP 18800**

Now, I remove Hermos and Timaeus from my hand. Plus, the Critias in Rainbow's graveyard. In order to summon Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias in their true forms!"

The three dragons emerged, and flew up into the clouds. Then a voice was heard. "Finally, after ten millennia in captivity, we've been set free!"

"No! Not them!" said Dartz.

Lightning flashed, and the three knights appeared on the field, wearing red, blue and green armor. The green knight with a scar across his right eye pulled out his sword and announced his name. "I'm am he who was named Timaeus!"

"And I am, Sir Critius!" said the blue knight.

"I am known as, Sir Hermos!" said the red knight.

The knights crossed their swords above their heads. "In the name of Atlantis, we have been reborn!"

"I thought I took care of you centuries ago!" said Dartz.

The three knights struck the ground with their swords, and the three layers of the Seal of Orichalcos shattered like glass.

"What have you done?!" asked Dartz. "My precious seal is gone!" (Orichalcos Dexia: 500 → 0/0) (Orichalcos Aristeros: 500 → 0/0)

"Your ring of darkness is useless in our presence!" said Hermos.

"Did you forget our last encounter?" asked Critias.

"I certainly did not," said Timaeus pointing to his scarred eye. "And I have a score to settle with you."

"So what?!" asked Dartz. "Since you summoned three new monsters, my Shunoros receives 3000 points!" (Orichalcos Shunoros: 1500 – 4500)

"I end my turn," said Twilight.

 **Turn 26: Dartz**

"Now!" said Dartz. "Orichalcos Shunoros, attack Critias!"

"Critias, defend!" ordered Twilight. "Your attack activated his effect, when you attack, I activate a trap card from my graveyard. Like Mirror Force!"

"Oh no!" cried Dartz.

"I'm afraid so!" said Critias as he reflected the attack back at Dartz's three monsters.

"Excellent move, Princess," said Dartz. "Bravo. But if Shunoros is destroyed while I have over 10,000 Life Points, I can Special Summon Divine Serpent Geh from my deck in attack mode! Of course, there's a prize to pay. First, I must send every card in my hand to the graveyard. After that, I must give up every one of my life points, oh well."

 **Rainbow: LP 0**

 **Twilight: LP 1700**

 **Dartz: LP 0**

"But that means you lose," said Twilight.

"Under normal conditions, yes," said Dartz. "However, as long as my Divine Serpent is on the field, I remain in the game. But if you destroy him, you win." (Divine Serpent Geh: ∞/∞)

"Its strength," said Twilight in shock. "It's infinite!"

"Which means there's not a monster in your deck that can stand up to it," said Dartz. "Once it strikes one of your knights, your soul is mine."

 **Turn 27: Twilight**

"It's my turn," said Twilight. "I play Graceful Charity so I draw three cards as long as I discard two." (Twilight drew Daunting Stance, Lightray Madoor, and Emperor of Prophecy. She discards Daunting Stance and Lightray Madoor.) "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 28: Dartz**

"Very well," said Dartz. "I send the top ten cards of my deck to the graveyard, so my new monster can attack. Divine Serpent, go! Strike down Timaeus!"

"Timaeus, No!" cried Twilight.

 **Rainbow: LP 0**

 **Twilight: LP 0**

 **Dartz: LP 0**

"And then there were two," said Dartz. "This duel is over. As is your existence! So fare thee well." The Seal reappeared on the field and shrank around Twilight. But then, the Seal broke apart and disappeared.

"What's this?!" asked Dartz. "You should be gone!" Emperor of Prophecy was on Twilight's field in defense mode. "How did you survive?!"

"Simple," said Twilight. "I activated my trap card, Relay Soul. When my life points reach zero, I was able to stay in the game by summoning Emperor of Prophecy in defense mode. Now you and I are in the same boat. Each of us has a monster. You have your serpent, and I have my Emperor. When one is destroyed, the card owner will lose. Now finish your turn!"

"Very well," said Dartz. "But know this. You may have altered the rules of our battle, but your changes of victory are just as slim."

"I have the spirits of my friends to support me!" said Twilight. "You on the other hand have no one."

"I possess more power than you or your friends," said Dartz. "I'll prove it by playing this! Impact Revive! It brings back a monster that was destroyed this turn, and gives it 500 extra attack points."

Timaeus was summoned back in attack mode. (Legendary Knight Timaeus: 2800 – 3300)

"That's my card," said Twilight. "Why did you revive Timaeus?"

"Because, Impact Revive lets my monster attack one more time," said Dartz.

"Oh no!" said Twilight.

"I send ten cards to the grave," said Dartz. "Now, Divine Serpent! Attack her Emperor!"

"I activate a trap from my graveyard!" said Twilight.

"What?!" asked Dartz.

"Daunting Stance! Which I sent to the grave with Graceful Charity," said Twilight. "During your turn, I can remove this card from play and redirect your attack to another monster! Like Hermos!"

"No!" yelled Dartz.

"Hermos!" called Twilight "His effect allows him to absorb the effect of a monster in my graveyard, like my Lightray Madoor."

"I'll protect you, my Princess!" said Hermos as he blocked the attack.

"Thanks to my Madoor, once per turn, Hermos can't be destroyed in battle!" explained Twilight.

"In the name of Atlantis!" said Timaeus.

"We shall defend!" said Critias.

"She, who has released us!" said Hermos.

"Damn you!" said Dartz.

 **Turn 29: Twilight**

"Looks like it's my turn," said Twilight. "Well, so much for infinite strength. Remember, ATK points aren't everything."

"You dodge one blast and you think you're queen of the world?" asked Dartz. "Please."

"You're through!" yelled Twilight. "Timaeus! Merge together with Hermos and Critias! Your snake's points may be infinite, but now, there's a force that's beyond infinity! Timaeus the Knight of Destiny!"

"A force greater than my Divine Serpent?" asked Dartz. "Impossible!"

"See for yourself," said Twilight. "My knight's effect allows him to copy the ATK points of any monster on the field, and I choose your serpent!" (Timaeus the Knight of Destiny:? – ∞)

"What?!" asked Dartz. "Now his strength is infinite!"

"That's right." said Twilight.

"But they'll destroy each other!" said Dartz.

"Except, when your serpent is destroyed, you lose!" said Twilight. "Knight of Destiny, attack and destroy his reptile!"

"Noooooooooo!" cried Dartz.

As the knight slashed the serpent, an opening appeared, leading to a space where all the souls were floating around.

"You lose, Dartz!" said Twilight. "Your ten thousand year old quest is finally over."

"It can't be," said Dartz in disbelief. "I've come too close! All I needs is one more powerful soul, and the Great Leviathan will rise from the depths of the earth!"

"Too little, too late!" said Twilight. "Plus, when my knight is destroyed, I can special summon the three Legendary Knights back to the field. Now release my friends, and everyone else you captured!"

Dartz growled in frustration, then the temple began to shake. The Leviathan then appeared behind Dartz, it snapped him up in its jaws, and disappeared again.

Outside, a green light beamed from the temple's dome up into the clouds.

"I wonder what's going on in there," said Daring.

Then, a green light emerged from a whirlpool in the sea next to Dartz's island.

"It's a cyclone!" said Daring's pilot.

* * *

In the temple, the three knights held up their hands. "Chosen duelists! By the power of Atlantis, we release thee."

In the mysterious space, Rainbow, Sunset and Sci-Twi's souls suddenly shot towards the opening.

"Now, duelists of the prophecy," said Timaeus. "By order of the knights of Atlantis, cross into the human world!"

Three balls of light came through the opening. One landed next to Twilight as it formed into Sci-Twi. The next one was absorbed into Rainbow's unconscious form, and the other flew outside into the helicopter, onto the bench where Sunset laid, and melted into her chest. The three knights nodded to Twilight, and disappeared.

Rainbow opened her eyes and saw Pinkie lying unconscious beside her. "Pinkie? Are you alright? Come on, wake up!"

Pinkie finally opened her eyes. "Rainbow?" she asked. "You're back!" Pinkie hugged Rainbow until her face turned bluer.

"Twi!" said the Princess. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Sci-Twi. "If I'm back, then you must have beaten Dartz."

"Yes," said Twilight. "But as soon as the duel ended, he disappeared into some vortex. And I have a bad feeling the worst is yet to come. But now, we can face it together again. I'm very sorry about what happened."

Sci-Twi hugged her alter ego. "It's okay, you did the right thing in the end."

The rest of the girls then woke up.

"What happened?" asked Rarity.

"Don't know," said AJ.

"Look!" cried Fluttershy. "Twi is back!"

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" said Rarity.

"Hey! Don't forget about me," said Sunset as she ran in.

"Sunset!" called the girls.

All eight girls came together and hugged.

"Is it all over now?" asked Fluttershy.

"Not yet," said Sunset. "Everyone else is still trapped in that place."

"Hey!" came a voice. Daring Do rushed into the temple. "You have to see this!"

The girls picked up Adagio and ran outside, an enormous piece of land was rising out of the sea, and a green beam of light shot up out from the top.

"That's Atlantis!" said Sunset.

"What?!" cried Pinkie.

"I guess it makes sense if it's coming out of the ocean," said Rarity.

"Dartz must still be out there," said Twilight. "He just won't give up."

"I wonder if Leviathan is with him," said Rainbow.

"That monster he kept talking about?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yep," said Rainbow.

"Oh boy," said AJ.

"We have no choice but to find Dartz and destroy that snake of his," said Twilight.

"What?" asked Fluttershy.

"She's right," said Sunset. "We have to go."

"No!" cried. Fluttershy. "You all just got back, and now you're going to walk into Dartz's hands?! You've all done enough! Please, let's just walk away."

"We can't," said Rainbow. "We be turning our backs on everyone else in the world who lost their soul. We can't just leave them."

"Don't worry, we'll come back," promised Twilight.

"You better," said Applejack.

"I'll throw the biggest party ever when you get back," said Pinkie.

"Thanks," said Rainbow. "Now let's skin that snake!"

"Please be careful," begged Sci-Twi.

"We will," said Twilight.

The others then laid Adagio inside the helicopter. And the three walked back into the temple.

Twilight then walked over to the altar of the three serpents. "Sunset!" she called. "I found them!"

"Found what?" asked Sunset.

"These," said Twilight as she held the god cards up.

"Slifer!" cried Sunset. "Finally! Thanks, Twilight."

"No problem," replied Twilight.

"Wait," said Sunset. "Slifer… doesn't feel right. I used to able to feel his power when I draw him, but I don't feel anything now."

"They're powerless now," said Twilight. "Dartz must have transferred their energy to the Great Leviathan."

"Darn that guy!" said Rainbow. "Can I have Ra?"

"Sure," said Twilight. "We're gonna need all the power and help we can get. Oh! That reminds me, you guys will need these."

"Hermos," said Sunset.

"Critias," said Rainbow. "Now we're back in business."

The walked over to the vortex that Dartz disappeared through.

"Look!" said Sunset. "All the soul carvings are gone!"

"That leviathan thing must have swallowed them all," said Rainbow.

"Dartz couldn't have gone far," said Twilight.

"Right you are!" said Dartz. An image of Dartz's head appeared behind the vortex. "Come in, ladies! The party's just began!"

"Freaky," said Rainbow.

"No joke," said Sunset.

"You two ready?" asked Twilight.

Both girls nodded.

"Then let's go," said Twilight.

* * *

The girls emerged from the vortex in front of a huge carved door, leading to the city's innermost ring and the source of the green light. The buildings around them were in ruins.

"What a dump," said Rainbow.

"I wonder where Dartz is," said Sunset.

"Probably up there," said Twilight pointing to the light source.

"Then let's get going!" said Rainbow.

The three headed through the door, and emerged in a central courtyard where stone pathways lead to a small, open domed structure over the center of a pool. The green light was coming from the top of the dome, and the girls ran toward it.

"Look!" said Sunset. A still, white figure was seated beneath the dome. It looked like Dartz.

"Come on!" said Twilight, and the girls ran toward him.

"What the?!" cried Sunset as they reached him. The figure of Dartz was clear as glass.

"Woah, that's creepy," said Rainbow.

Twilight walked toward the figure.

"Carful, Twilight," warned Sunset.

As Twilight touched the figure's hand, it disintegrated.

"What in the world?!" asked Rainbow.

"It's like, he left his body behind or something," said Twilight.

"Correct, Princess!" said Dartz.

"Where are you?!" asked Twilight.

Dartz's face appeared looking down at the girls through the domed ceiling overhead. "I'm right here, with the great Leviathan!"

"Wait!" yelled Twilight. "You said you needed the three of us to summon it!"

"I did say that, didn't I?" said Dartz. "Well I substituted your souls with an equally powerful one."

"Your own soul," said Sunset.

"Bingo!" said Dartz.

The green light then split into four beams, and spiraled down around the floating island of Atlantis and dove into the sea, forming a huge whirlpool.

"What the hay is that?!" asked Applejack.

The other girls were too shocked to answer.

The Great Leviathan leaped from the water and flew up toward Atlantis, coiling around the ancient city.

"Fueled by the power of my spirit, the Great Beast has returned!" said Dartz.

The enormous beast loomed over the girls.

"That thing's even like three times bigger than Slifer!" exclaimed Sunset.

"Hold on, what's that?" asked Rainbow.

"What?" asked Sunset.

"That little green pimple on its nose," said Rainbow.

"That's Dartz!" said Sunset.

"He must have fused himself with the Leviathan," assumed Twilight.

"Yes indeed," said Dartz.

"I've had it with you!" yelled Sunset. "Go, Hermos!"

"Come on out, Critias!" said Rainbow.

"I summon Timaeus!" added Twilight. "Now I play Legend of Heart! Legendary Dragons, show us your real forms!"

The dragons transformed back into their original selves.

"What?" asked Rainbow. "They're actually knights?"

"Yes," said Twilight. "The Legendary Knights of Atlantis, but they need help."

"No problem," said Rainbow.

"On it," said Sunset.

The girls held up their strongest cards. "Legendary Knights! Absorb the power of our strongest monsters!" said Twilight. "World of Prophecy!"

"Supremacy Sun!" added Sunset.

"Rainbow Dragon!" finished Rainbow.

The knights glowed with the power of the girls monsters.

"Now, attack! Destroy that vile serpent!" ordered Twilight.

The knights pointed their swords at the beast and fired every bit of their power through their blades at the Leviathan. The beast was swept up inside a huge explosion of light.

"Direct hit!" cried Rainbow.

"I guess that's that," said Sunset.

Dartz laughed. "Face the facts! There's NOTHING you can do to stop the beast!"

The giant snake fired a blast of energy from its mouth and destroyed the three knights.

"Our knights!" cried Sunset.

"They're gone!" cried Twilight.

"I can't believe it," yelled Rainbow.

"Maybe this will convince you!" said Dartz. The great leviathan shot out tendrils that wrapped around the girls and snatched them up. "Not to worry, ladies. You're about to be reunited with all your friends. They're all waiting for you, inside the belly of the beast!"

"Let us go!" yelled Rainbow.

"Resistance is futile," said Dartz. "Now, you shall become one with the great beast as well! But don't worry, you'll have plenty of company in there." And the girls were sucked into the monster's waist.

Inside the monster, the girls were about to admit defeat.

"I guess this is it," said Rainbow.

"At least we tried," said Sunset.

* * *

But of the island, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity just witnessed what happened.

"Ya'll see that?!" asked Applejack.

"It pulled them in," said Rarity in complete shock.

"We have to get them out!" cried Pinkie.

Sci-Twi was too shocked to speak.

"Noooooooooo!" cried Fluttershy.

* * *

Back on Atlantis, the Leviathan roared in triumph.

"Finally!" said Dartz. "The _new_ age has begun!"

Inside the beast, Twilight got an idea. "Sunset, Rainbow!"

"What?" asked Rainbow.

"I think I know a way we can escape," said Twilight.

"How?" asked Sunset.

"Our magic," said Twilight. "But we need the others."

"But they're still back on the island," said Rainbow. "And we're up here."

"If we combine some of _our_ magic, maybe we can send a message to them," said Twilight.

"It's worth a shot," said Sunset.

"Let's do it," said Rainbow.

The three closed their eyes, gathered some of their magic and called out to the girls on the ground with through their minds.

* * *

Down on the island, the girls started to cry. Then suddenly, they heard Twilight.

" _Girls! We need your help,"_ said Twilight

"What? Twilight? Is that you?" asked Sci-Twi as she wiped her tears.

" _Not just her,"_ said Rainbow.

"Rainbow!" cried Pinkie.

" _We're all still here,"_ said Sunset.

"Where are you?" asked Rarity.

" _We're inside the Leviathan,"_ explained Twilight. _"But I believe I know a way we can escape, if you girls lend us your magic, maybe we can combine our powers and take down this monster."_

"Of course!" said Rarity.

"How could we forget?" asked Fluttershy.

"Hang on, girls!" said Applejack "We'll have ya out of there lickety-split!"

"Let's do it!" said Pinkie.

Sci-Twi backed away.

"Twi?" asked AJ. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'll be of any use," said Sci-Twi.

"Don't be a negative nancy," said Pinkie.

"Don't you remember?" asked Sci-Twi. "I don't have any real magic like you! I just stole it, plus I don't have my spectrometer!"

"But, you're not evil," said Rarity.

"Plus," said Fluttershy. "Everyone has the magic of friendship inside of them. Twilight taught us that."

"And right now, they need all the help they can get," said Applejack. "So whatta ya say? Are ya with us?"

Sci-Twi smiled. "Let's skin that snake."

"Atta girl!" said Applejack.

The girls closed their eyes and focused all their magic toward their captured friends.

* * *

Back inside the Leviathan, Twilight could feel the energy of her friends. "It's working! I can feel my spirit being powered by the magic of all our friends! Rainbow! Sunset! We just need a little more energy!"

"Alright!" said Rainbow.

"Let's do this!"said Sunset.

The girls gathered the rest of their energy and broke free of the monster's tendrils.

"What's going on?" asked Dartz. "My control is slipping! No!"

Beams of red, blue and purple light shot out of the beast and Twilight, Sunset, and Rainbow flew out.

"No!" exclaimed Dartz. "They've been set free!"

The girls then sprouted their Ponytails, ears, and wings and flew over to confront the Leviathan.

"We did it!" yelled Sunset.

"Oh yeah! We rock!" said Rainbow.

"Great job, girls!" said Twilight.

* * *

Back on the island, the girls witnessed their friends' escape.

"Yes!" cried Applejack and Pinkie.

"They did it! They did it! Woo!" cried Fluttershy.

"I knew it would work," said Rarity.

"I can't believe it did," said Sci-Twi.

The girls then sprouted their pony features and began to float.

Sci-Twi's hair came undone, then she even sprouted ears, wings and a ponytail. "Wow."

"Why don't we go and help them?" suggested Applejack.

"Perfect idea!" said Rarity.

"Whee!" said Pinkie.

"Woo!" Fluttershy, all hyped up.

"But I'm still new at this!" said Sci-Twi.

"Just follow our lead, darling," said Rarity.

"Okay, let's go!" said Sci-Twi, and the girls flew up towards their friends.

What the?!" asked Daring as she watched the girls fly into the sky. "Great, now I'm seeing things."

* * *

Above Atlantis, Rainbow noticed the others flying toward her and the others. "Look!"

"It's the girls!" said Sunset.

"Perfect timing," said Sunset.

"Hiya girls," said Applejack.

"We thought you might need some help," said Rarity.

"We're ready to kick tail!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"What she said," added Fluttershy.

"Thanks, for coming," said Twilight.

Twilight floated over to her doppelganger. "You ready for this?"

"You bet," replied Sci-Twi.

Twilight smiled, then looked back at the beast. "Dartz! You finished!"

Dartz just laughed. "You honestly think a group of little girls can beat the Great Leviathan?! You're even more incompetent than I thought!"

"You're the incompetent one, Dartz!" yelled Twilight. "Now that we're together again, you don't stand a ghost of a chance!" Twilight then held out her hand a fired a beam of light at the Leviathan's stomach.

Dartz chuckled. "It's going to take a lot more than _that_! To stop the Great Leviathan!"

"I wasn't attacking it," said Twilight.

Beams of red, blue and yellow light shot out of the Leviathan. "What?! What's going on?!" asked Dartz.

"I was summoning them," said Twilight as the three Egyptian god monsters appeared in the clouds.

"Impossible!" said Dartz. "How did you revive the Egyptian gods?!"

"Looks like you're the one who has a lot to learn," said Twilight. The gods drifted down to the girls. "You're finished."

"You dare to challenge the Great Leviathan?!" yelled Dartz. "It existed long before the Egyptian Gods were born!"

"Whatever," said Twilight. "Come on, girls, let's end this."

"Right!" said the others.

The girls joined hands and their rainbow power glowed intensely.

"Egyptian Gods!" called Twilight. "Feel our power!" The eight girls all transferred their power to the three god monsters. As the rainbow power surged throughout the gods, they suddenly started growing.

"What's this?!" asked Dartz.

The three gods continued to grow until they were twice as large as the Leviathan.

"T-this is impossible!" cried Dartz. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"We'll let the gods answer for us," said Twilight. "ATTACK! TITAN FIRESTORM!" The gods' attacks blended together into a stream of red, yellow, and blue light.

"Quick, Leviathan! Counterattack!" said Dartz. The beast fired a blast of purple light, but it was quickly extinguished and the Leviathan was completely consumed by the massive attack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Dartz as the beast exploded.

The lights of all the souls formed in the air, and then they flew across the globe to their homes.

Two of the lights went inside Daring's helicopter into Adagio and Flash. "I can't believe it. I'm free," said Adagio.

"They did it," said Flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snips and Snails woke up in a hospital room in the city.

"Where are we?" asked Snips.

"Mommy?" asked Snails.

Across the hall, Sonata and Aria woke up too.

"Woah," said Aria. "What a dream that was."

"I'm hungry," said Sonata. "I hope this hospital has tacos."

Aria slapped her forehead.

* * *

Back in the sky, the island of Atlantis descended back into the sea.

"We finally did it!" said Twilight. "Thanks girls, couldn't have done it without you."

"What are friends for?" asked Pinkie.

"And thank you, gods of Egypt!" called Twilight as she looked up at the three. "We couldn't have done it without you, either!"

The gods nodded in acceptance, then they teleported back into their cards.

"Cool," said Sunset as she held Slifer's card.

"So awesome," said Rainbow.

"Can we go home now, please?" asked Fluttershy.

"Sure," said Rarity.

The eight girls flew back down to Dartz's temple.

Daring Do was waiting at the temple, she then looked up and saw the girls floating back down. As the girls reached the ground, they walked to her.

"Are you okay, Miss Do?" asked Sci-Twi.

Daring shook her head. "Yeah, I just need a vacation."

The girls all chuckled.

Just then, an aurora glowed in the sky above the girls, and the three legendary knights appeared.

"Woah," said Rainbow.

"Thank you all," said Timaeus. "We three are forever in your debt."

"Not only, have you saved your world, but you saved Equestria as well." said Critias.

"Plus, by breaking our curse, we can continue to protect our world," said Hermos.

"Just glad we could help," said Sci-Twi.

"We couldn't have done it without you three, either," said Twilight.

The knights nodded.

"It is time for us to go," said Timaeus.

"None of you will ever be forgotten, for as long as we reign," said Critias.

"But perhaps, for all of you," said Hermos. "These events are best forgotten."

The knights crossed their swords above their heads, and an intense light shinned, consuming _everyone_ affected by these previous events. The girls and everyone else were teleported back to their previous positions, before it all happened with their memories wiped clean.

* * *

"Alright," said Twilight. "Well, I have to get going, glad the whole magic problem was resolved."

"See ya next time, Twilight," said Applejack.

"Come back soon," said Rarity.

"Adios," said Pinkie.

"Hey, next time, I gotta show you my new motorcycle," said Rainbow.

"Bye," said Fluttershy.

"See you girls next time," said Twilight. "Oh, one more thing." She then handed the three Egyptian God cards over to Sunset. "Here, hold on to these."

"Are…are you sure, Twilight?" asked Sunset.

"Of course," replied Twilight. "Because I know you'll take good care of them and use only for good."

"I-I don't what to say," said Sunset. "Thank you Princess Sparkle, and yes. I will take care of them!"

"Way to go, Twi," said Spike.

"Great, bye everyone," said Twilight as she walked through the portal.

"Hey," said a voice. The girls turned around and saw Flash Sentry.

"Hi Flash," said Sunset.

"Let's give them some privacy," said Sci-Twi. And the quietly walked away.

"Look, Sunset," said Flash. "I, um, don't know how to say this… but, I know we had our problems in the past, but… I'd really like for us to start over. That is… only if you want to."

Sunset then hugged the boy. "You bet I would."

The two stared at each other for a moment, then kissed.

" _Oooh!"_ said the girls from behind a bush.

The End


End file.
